Fire Emblem: Fates Act I
by Mockingjay 3.75
Summary: A war between the Nohr and the Hoshido. One child born to Hoshido but raised by Nohr. Her fate laid bare as the war truly begins and revelations unfold as a she seeks her path to her destiny or true peace will never obtained. The story of Lenalee, a young woman who begins her path to end the war alongside her allies but will be bound by family or loyalty. This is Fire Emblem: Fates
1. Prologue

Prologue – Haunting Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own the Fire Emblem series. The opening is oath sign by LiSA and the ending is MEMORIA by Aoi Eir.

Opening:

 _Kurikaesu sekai Nando te wo nobashitara_

 _Hakanai namida wa kuroi kokoro tokasu no?_

 _Mebae dashita omoi ga mune ni hibiita nara_

 _Kimi no tonari de zutto kawarazu mamoru darou_

 _Ochita kibou wo hirotte Asu ni tsunaide yukeba_

 _Karamatta ibitsuna negai datte hodokeru_

 _Hikari wo kazashite tamerai wo keshita_

 _Agetakatta no wa mirai de_

 _Naiteru yoru daita mama nageki wo sakende_

 _Fumiireta ashi wo tooku no risou ga_

 _Sotto iyashite yuku_

 _Tashikana kizuna wo tsuyoku nigiri susumou dokomademo_

 _Kegare kitta kiseki wo se ni_

 _Tsukurareta omoi furereba nani yori mo_

 _Atatakakute genjitsu ga kasumi hajimeru_

 _Kurui dashita sekai ni toikake tsuzuketemo_

 _Kotae nante denai tte Mou kimi wa shitteita no?_

 _Naite nijinda negai wa Kesshite yurugi wa shinakute_

 _Tada sotto itami wo owarinaku ataeru_

 _Kanashimi wo shitte Yorokobi mo shitta_

 _Yowasa wa kimi wo kaete_

 _Tachidomatta toki Hagare subete wo kowashita_

 _Todoku hazu no nai kotoba wo takushite_

 _Mieta hitomi wa_

 _Nani wo kanjite toozakeru no?_

 _Kokoro kakusu youni_

 _Ima koko ni iru imi_

 _Oshiete kureta nara_

 _Tsuyoku irareru Kawarazu itsumo_

 _Hikari wo kazashite tamerai wo keshita_

 _Agetakatta no wa mirai de_

 _Naiteru yoru daita mama nageki wo sakende_

 _Fumiireta ashi wo tooku no risou ga_

 _Sotto iyashite yuku_

 _Tashikana kizuna wo tsuyoku nigiri susumou dokomademo_

 _Mayoi nante me wo hiraite_

 _Furi haratte te wo nobasou_

 _Kegare kitta kiseki wo se ni_

Prologue – Haunting Memories

"Lord Sumeragi, the route seems clear with no sign of the enemy. You and your daughter should be safe for the trip back to the palace" a soldier said before his lord sent him back to his post further up the road.

Sumeragi sighed in relief. After a day of seeing if the outer regions were still flourishing and not under threat from the troublesome Nohr army that kept trying to invade, he was looking forward to the peaceful journey back to the inner city where he would meet with his family, but beside him was the newest participate of that family. He turned his focus to the small girl walking beside him with her small delicate hand in the warm, yet tough hand of his own. Her long white-blonde hair stood out like a star in the sky as it glittered in the golden sun that flourished their land as her ruby red eyes were filled with childhood innocence and curiosity. This was his precious angel, his little princess that was born to him and his wife after much strife and praying.

"She takes after her mother definitely" Sumeragi thought as a small chuckle escaped his lips and caught the attention of his daughter.

"Is something wrong father?" the white haired girl asked her father with a worried tone, and squeezed her small frail hand in support of her concern.

"No. I was just thinking about how good of a girl you've been my little princess" Sumeragi teased his daughter who stuck her tongue out in response to the teasing and frowned.

"Don't call me princess." She frowned with a burrowed brow and darkened eyes that mad Sumeragi stop his walking and kneel down to his daughter's height and rub her hair apologetically, which made the little girl smile once more.

"Alright if not 'my little princess'." Sumeragi started as he grabbed his daughter and made a move that caused his daughter to dance in a twirl before landing into her father's arms and she laughed before placing her on his shoulders "then how about my 'little dancer' then?"

His daughter clapped her hands in response and agreed almost immediately as the father and daughter continued on their route back to their home in Hoshido. Little did the soldiers, nor the King or Princess realize that there were being followed silently by Assassins of the Nohr army along with the Emperor of Nohr himself who smiled evilly when he saw the small white-haired girl.

 **"There she is."**

(Midnight, Hoshido)

Sumeragi smiled at the small breathing child that was asleep in his arms as he continued on his way to the palace. Many civilians were asleep so his captain of the guard recommended taking an alternate route that would shortcut through alleyways in order not to disturb the civilians and get back to the palace fifteen minutes faster than normal. Sumeragi accepted the recommendation when he noticed that his daughter was getting tired and now he was smiling when he saw the palace in view and he gently shook his daughter awake.

His daughter slowly opened her tired eyes as she gazed at the blurry image of her father before noticing that he was pointing towards the palace which made the small child smile with joy. However that joy was silenced when a loud scream pierced the ears of Sumeragi and his daughter, who screamed when she saw the dead body of a soldier fall to the ground, an arrow through his heart. And the direction of the arrow leads to a sight that shocked the King to his core. In front of his small advanced guard was a legion of assassins and archers poised to strike at any moment and in the center of all of those soldiers was the King of Nohr – Garon.

The cold winter air passed through Hoshido as a woman with inky black hair and caring eyes named Mikoto, stared at the night sky as she shivered from the cold as a young man with brown hair came up behind her.

"Is something wrong mother?" the man asked with concern.

"I feel like something terrible is going to happen..." Mikoto answered as a thought came to mind "have your father and sister returned yet?"

"No...it's late. Maybe we should send reinforcements, but most of our men are still injured after the capture of the Nohr Princess a week ago, I'll see what I can do though." The brown haired man said as he began to head back inside the palace to see if any soldiers were available.

"Please...hurry Ryoma. I think your father and sister are in grave danger" Mikoto thought to herself as another blast of cold air blew past her, before she returned back inside the palace to await the news that she would hopefully receive soon.

The Nohr King was smiling evilly as he raised his hand and a barrage of arrows flew through the night sky before landing in the chests of many more soldiers including Sumeragi's captain of the guard who took a blow for his King, which shocked him and caused his daughter to scream again before Sumeragi covered her mouth and bent down to her height as more of his men continued to protect their King and Princess.

"Listen to me; you have to get away from here!" Sumeragi said as he pulled out a small sheathed blade and handed it to his daughter.

"Father, don't go please!" his daughter cried as more arrows landed in soldiers chest and heads.

Sumeragi pulled his daughter into a tight, quick hug and handed her the sheath, before moving towards the enemy as he whispered one last thing to his daughter:

"I love you my 'little dancer'. Never forget that **Lenalee**..."

"FATHER!" Lenalee yelled as her father charged towards the enemy soldiers and killed a few with his lightning blade. Despite her hesitation, Lenalee started to move towards an alleyway which would lead her back to the main street and to the palace where her mother was waiting for them.

Garon glared in anger as he saw the princess beginning to escape and decided to make a move. He order his soldiers to change their target from the fighting king to the small escaping child, the soldiers (though some were thinking about their decision to kill the child) proceeded to notch arrows into their bows and were ready to fire their arrows on signal.

"Garon! Don't do it!" Sumeragi shouted as his child turned around just as the signal to fire the arrows was given and the soldiers complied.

Lenalee gave a small scream and prepared herself for the blow only for her father to push her out of the way and take the many, many arrows instead of his daughter. Who mere centimeters away watched as her father fell to his knees gasping for air as Garon walked closer and closer towards him, axe in hand.

"Father..." Lenalee whimpered as her father managed to give the child a small teary-eyed smile before returning to Garon who stood in front of him preparing to swing his axe down on the Samurai.

"Prepare to die!" Garon yelled as he swung down his axe onto Sumeragi as one thought passed through Sumeragi's mind before he accepted his fate.

 _ **"Forgive me, my family. I wasn't able to protect you."**_

Lenalee closed her eyes as she heard the axe meet its mark and when she opened her eyes only to see Sumeragi drop to the floor dead and Garon nowhere in sight. Lenalee edged closer to her father who was unresponsive despite her cries and when she was just about to reach out and touch him, she was stopped by a strong hand pulling her away from the body and she was now staring into the eyes of Garon who was smirking evilly was Lenalee tried to pull away from her father's murder and return to his side and await the arrival of reinforcements that she could hear coming closer and closer. Obviously Garon heard the sound of incoming warriors and forcefully placed his palm on the four-year-old girls face and said:

"You are my child now!"

A surge of pain entered Lenalee's body as she collapsed into the Nohr Kings arms, unconscious just as Hoshido soldiers appeared lead by Ryoma who starred in horror at the sight of his dead father on the floor. He could feel his younger sister, Hinoka, tense up at the sight as well but they were pulled away from the sight when they noticed the small figure that Garon was carrying in his arms, their white-blonde hair evident against the Nohr Kings black clothing.

"Sister!" Hinoka shouted as she made a move to run forward but was halted by Ryoma when he noticed the army that was ready to attack at a moment's notice.

Garon smirked and walked away from the Hoshido warriors and his army parted soon he could get through easily as he looked at down at the child he kidnapped before he looked back at the two Royal Siblings with an evil grin and said "consider this equivalent exchange. You took one of ours; we'll take one of yours."

"You evil bastard!" Ryoma growled darkly as he rushed towards the King clutching his silver blade in his hands tightly. Garon only sighed and gave the order for his soldiers to engage the enemy as he disappeared in a cloud of black and grey smoke as the Hoshido struggled against his army. Garon couldn't help but laugh at the victory he gained on this day as he arrived back in Nohr and called for his children to meet with him in the throne room, as he had someone to present to them.

"Child of the Hoshido clan, you will become a weapon that will kill those that once loved you. I see great things coming from you...my child born in the light!" Garon laughed to himself as he sat on his throne just as the throne room doors opened.

Ending:

 _Shizuka ni utsuri yuku tooi kioku no naka  
Omoide ni yorisoinagara kimi o omoeru nara_

 _Itsumo minareteru madobe ni utsutta shizumu kimi no yokogao  
Namidagoe sae tsumetaku nomikonda sono hitomi wa ashita o muite ita_

 _Sakaraenu sadame to shitte mo kowakunai  
Kokoro kara shinjite iru_

 _Shizuka ni utsuri yuku tooi kioku no naka  
Kimi to sugoshita akashi wa tashika ni koko ni aru  
Afuredasu kimochi o oshiete kureta kara  
Kono sekai ga naku natte mo watashi wa soko ni iru_

 _Umi ni ikitai to itsushika hanashita  
Kimi to futari de kanawanu yume o mita_

 _Furishikiru yuki no naka samayoi  
Kizutsuku kimi wa mou hitori ja nai_

 _Donna ni hanarete mo wasureru koto wa nai  
Kimi ga watashi ni hikari o oshiete kureta kara  
Afuredasu namida wa kimi e no arigatou  
Ano hi kawashita yakusoku no sora wa iroasenai_

 _Shizuka ni utsuri yuku tooi kioku no naka  
Omoide ni yorisoinagara kimi o omoeru nara_

 _Donna ni hanarete mo wasureru koto wa nai  
Kimi to sugoshita akashi wa tashika ni koko ni aru  
Afuredasu kimochi o oshiete kureta kara  
Kono sekai ga naku natte mo watashi wa soko ni iru_

 _Ano hi kawashita yakusoku no sora wa iroasenai_

 **So most of this will be based off the game but some of it will be original since I have to wait a whole year for this awesome game to be released in fucking Australia!**

 **Lenalee: are you ok?**

 **No! I want to play this game, but I'm ok with just watching the Japanese playthroughs until then...so I'm making this story up as I go along.**

 **Lenalee: alright.**

 **Also if anyone wants to request an OC to be that's fine. I already have two so I only need 3 boys and 1 girl.**

 **-This is Mockingjay 3.75, signing off**


	2. The Final Test

Chapter 1 – The Final Test

Disclaimer: I don't own the Fire Emblem Franchise. I only own my OC's Orihime and Natalia.

Opening:

 _Kurikaesu sekai Nando te wo nobashitara_

 _Hakanai namida wa kuroi kokoro tokasu no?_

 _Mebae dashita omoi ga mune ni hibiita nara_

 _Kimi no tonari de zutto kawarazu mamoru darou_

 _Ochita kibou wo hirotte Asu ni tsunaide yukeba_

 _Karamatta ibitsuna negai datte hodokeru_

 _Hikari wo kazashite tamerai wo keshita_

 _Agetakatta no wa mirai de_

 _Naiteru yoru daita mama nageki wo sakende_

 _Fumiireta ashi wo tooku no risou ga_

 _Sotto iyashite yuku_

 _Tashikana kizuna wo tsuyoku nigiri susumou dokomademo_

 _Kegare kitta kiseki wo se ni_

 _Tsukurareta omoi furereba nani yori mo_

 _Atatakakute genjitsu ga kasumi hajimeru_

 _Kurui dashita sekai ni toikake tsuzuketemo_

 _Kotae nante denai tte Mou kimi wa shitteita no?_

 _Naite nijinda negai wa Kesshite yurugi wa shinakute_

 _Tada sotto itami wo owarinaku ataeru_

 _Kanashimi wo shitte Yorokobi mo shitta_

 _Yowasa wa kimi wo kaete_

 _Tachidomatta toki Hagare subete wo kowashita_

 _Todoku hazu no nai kotoba wo takushite_

 _Mieta hitomi wa_

 _Nani wo kanjite toozakeru no?_

 _Kokoro kakusu youni_

 _Ima koko ni iru imi_

 _Oshiete kureta nara_

 _Tsuyoku irareru Kawarazu itsumo_

 _Hikari wo kazashite tamerai wo keshita_

 _Agetakatta no wa mirai de_

 _Naiteru yoru daita mama nageki wo sakende_

 _Fumiireta ashi wo tooku no risou ga_

 _Sotto iyashite yuku_

 _Tashikana kizuna wo tsuyoku nigiri susumou dokomademo_

 _Mayoi nante me wo hiraite_

 _Furi haratte te wo nobasou_

 _Kegare kitta kiseki wo se ni_

(Unknown Location)

(Lenalee P.O.V)

I stare at the mass amount of bodies that litter the ground. The flags of both the Nohr and the Hoshido tattered and torn still flying in the air as I walk through the bloodstained tortured battlefield and look at millions upon millions of soldiers that died in this useless struggle for conquest and protection. Among the bodies of shadows and ashes I see one source of light calling to me and beckoning for me to come forth, the light takes shape and I see once beautiful bound of ash-blonde hair disheveled and lifeless, eyes that were bright as the sun now as dim as fog. Her familiar face still dyed with empty tears of regret and despair dripping down her face. Her identity is known to me, this was my sister Elise and I repeat to myself 'WAS'. I want to cry out in pain but nothing comes out but a soft whisper:

 _"Why...?"_

Among her are other remains of what used to be my family. My brothers, Xander and Leo, and my other sister, Camillia. They are all nothing but empty shells, their souls free from their tortured existence whereas I still remain, alone and cold with no family left to hold me and love me. I wish for death, in order to join them in their new lives. I wish to taste the cold edge of a swords blade to end my miserable existence. I have lost friend and foe alike and gained nothing but cruel fate. I find myself laughing and crying at the same time - laughing at my own self-pity and crying at my failure to save anyone from their fate.

A mere moment later, I feel the presence of another behind me and I welcome the sweet chill they carry with them. I await the sword that will pierce me and end me welcoming me into the luxurious pleasure that is death and later damnation. But instead I am greeted by a warm hand touching my shoulder and I turn my head swiftly to see not a soldier but a woman with long, elegant sky-blue hair and yellow eyes that stare at me in sorrow. Her clothing is that of a white and blue dress and her only weapon appears to be a lance that she is holding in her other hand. I know this woman two well and I cry into her chest as she holds me tight as she has done a million times before - our friendship everlasting. I whisper her name softly as she rubs my back:

 _"Azura..."_

She smiles at the mention of her name before she reels back and touches my face gently with her warm hands that make me smile before she leans in to me and whispers into my ear:

 _"_ _ **Wake up...Lenalee"**_

I find myself then falling as she lets go of my face. I am falling into a dark abyss as the last light blacks out in the world above and I no longer have the strength to open my eyes as I welcome whatever lies at the end of this abyss.

 **(Kingdom of Nohr, 7:00am)**

"That damn dream again..." I muttered quietly and I turned onto my side to return to sleep.

"Mistress Lenalee?" a quiet female voice asks me, as I tried to fall asleep once more and return into my dreams.

"Madame?" the voice asks again, this time more forceful but I still shake it off.

"Princess!" a male voice this time declared loudly and I awake immediately, still groggy and the world appears blurry due to my tiredness. I rub my eyes to rid myself of the blurriness and see who disturbed my sleep.

Beside me are three servants, two female and one male. The first female has light pink hair and concerned blue eyes in a maid uniform, Felicia. Beside her was her twin sister Flora, with her blue hair and grey that helped give her a more serious look than Felicia. And behind them both was my own personal butler, Jakob. His plaited grey hair was as prim and proper as always and his grey eyes helped keep the quiet and calm persona he had, which made me more infuriated with the three servants but mostly with him. But as I was Royalty I was taught to be calm and unaffected by such meaningless annoyances.

"What did I say about waking me up so abruptly Jakob?" I asked calmly, trying to hide as best as I could the temptation to strangle my butler.

"You said and I quote 'a princess must always require her rest. Never awake me in a rough manner, be polite and gentle as my maids are', I believe that is quite accurate?" Jakob answered with a small smile on his face only infuriating me more.

"So why did you wake me up then, so early in the damn morning in a rude manner!" I seethed as I removed the covers of my body and asked the maids to go run my bath.

"Because you have a very important appointment today with your brother Xander" Jakob replied as he handed his master a small loaf of bread and milk to drink it down with before he set about fixing up the room that his master had left in a bit of a mess the night before due to yesterday's exciting news.

"What appointment with Xander?" I asked confused.

Joker merely smirked before pointing at my diary that was laid out on my desk. I went over to it and read silently:

 _July 4th_

 _Today, I was called by Father to present myself to him. I was scared and yet strangely excited, I was wondering if something important had happened to one of my siblings had done something worthy in the war with the Hoshido as the only important event involving me was my performance with my friend Orihime, for father coming up on the Friday of this week._

 _However, I was shocked to see that the only other person in the room besides me and father was Xander. Father told me that he seen me training with my sisters and Leo and that Xander also recognized my potential and he requested that I join his legion as his lieutenant. Of course I was thrilled and accepted the request but their was a catch, I had to prove myself worthy of being Xander's right-hand man (woman) and in order to do so I had to defeat him in combat.*_

 _I accepted the conditions and headed back to my room, but before I entered Leo came up to me and congratulated me on a job well done and wished me luck as he would be watching and reporting the match tomorrow to father. He said that Camillia and Elise were also proud of me despite being away from the palace at the moment, I thanked Leo for his kind words and entered my bedroom where Jakob was waiting for me. I danced around my room and told Jakob the news, he was happy for me and warned me that he would be waking me up early due to the matching being at 9:00am in the morning (when I normally wake up...). I thanked him for his services and he left me to my own devices._

I widened my eyes after reading the diary entry and just stood silently for a few moments before rushing past Jakob and exiting my room heading towards the bathroom where Flora and Felicia exited just as I made it.

"Oh, madame your bath is ready for-" Flora started before I cut her off by rushing into the bathroom and slammed the door shut on her and Felicia's face.

"THANK YOU!" I shouted from behind the door as I undressed myself and got into the bath, which instantly warmed me up as I felt the water hit by body.

"...How the hell am I going to beat Xander" I muttered before putting my head under the water to try and get some inner peace and think about about a strategy. After several minutes I formulated one in my head, it was risky, but I needed to win this honorably.

(2 hours later)

I headed towards the top of the tower where Leo and Xander were waiting for me. I would not be stupid enough to not be terrified of my upcoming battle. From what I heard from my siblings, Xander was a warrior worthy of legendary gratitude in terms of strength and notability. He had seen me train and deemed me worthy enough to face him one-on-one but I honestly didn't think I was strong enough to stand by Xander.

However, I decided to suck up and doubts I had of defeat when I walked out onto the towers final level and their was Xander on his horse with sword in hand. Leo was near the entry, a small magic light ready to record the events for their father, Garon, to see and make his decision if I was worthy or not as a warrior.

"Are you ready Lenalee?" Xander asked as he pointed his sword - Siegfried - at me, its blade glittering with red flames dancing off it.

I stood silent and unemotional for a few moment as a brief fear overtook me but I shook it off and drew the silver blade that Jakob gave to me before coming to fight and smirked at my brother proudly.

"Ready!" I declared as I got into a fighting stance.

Leo raised his hand and the magic light shone is signal of it started to record and Leo declared:

"BEGIN"

I instantly ran towards Xander with a great amount of speed, he wasn't moving like I knew he would and yet I stopped myself before getting to close to Xander an engaging straight away with him. Xander appeared stunned from my sudden halt which gave me an opportunity to strike him directly with my sword and I landed a decent cut of his shoulder but when I moved back he managed to strike me in the stomach with the hilt of Siegfried.

I reeled back due to the pain and got into a more defensive position that Leo had taught me. Xander didn't wait for me to fully recover however as he got up and rushed towards me sword swinging down at me and I only narrowly avoided the blade though it got a few wisps of my hair and cut my cheek barely.

"Damn..." I muttered as I wiped away some of the blood and reentering my offensive stance. Xander smiled and readied himself from another of my attacks that would be directed at him...but I wasn't thinking about hitting him.

"How do I hit that damn horse of his?" I thought as I moved forward and struck Xander in his other shoulder managing to make a deeper cut than before which stunned him briefly so I could move back without getting hurt.

Xander shrugged off his pain and then charged towards me and I narrowly dodged and thats when I took my chance, I jumped and landed behind Xander on his horse much to his shock.

"What-?" Xander started.

I didn't let him finish as I used my sword and cut the horse slightly on his back causing it kick me and Xander off its back with anger. Xander landed on the floor roughly whereas I managed to landed gracefully on my feet, I pointed my sword at Xander much to his frustration and simply declared:

"I win."

Xander smiled proudly at me before he lifted a hand in defeat and I offered him a had to help lift him up. Xander took my hand but instead of lifting himself up he pulled me down and I landed on my but next to him much to my displeasure.

"Xander!" I cried out as he took the opportunity to get himself up and then help me up. I tried to hide the blush I had underneath by hair which seemed to work since Xander didn't seem to notice.

Leo was tending to the horse that I injured and I apologized to Xander for injuring his horse but he said an apology was meaningless due his horse getting injured in a match between warriors which made me happy as it meant that my big brother actually recognized be as an equal fighter.

"If you guys are quite done, we should head back to father soon. He watched the entire match in the throne room with Camillia and Elise who returned." Leo noted as Xander and I walked up to our brother who opened the door back down to the main palace grounds.

When we finally made it to the throne room, I was greeted by Camillia and Elise who congratulated me on a job well done in defeating our older brother who was getting teased by Leo and later by Elise.

"You really were amazing!" Elise declared loudly as she hugged me and Camillia gently patted me on the shoulder in appreciation and respect as did Leo.

We were soon silenced by our father who called me forward to talk with him in private. I walked up slowly towards him, scared of his results.

"Child, you did very well in defeating your brother" He started as placed a cold hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you..." I trailed off.

"But you were very risky in doing so..." He continued as he looked at me with some annoyance that made me shiver.

"I understand...I'll do better next time." I stated as I looked down at the floor ashamed of my failure.

"Yes you will. Because I'm sure your new commander would like his Lieutenant in the best shape possible when in combat with the Hoshido."

I gasped when I heard him speak those words "father. Are you saying I passed?"

He nodded in response and I felt the tears drip down my face onto the floor and I ran back to my siblings joyful. Leo smiled and applauded me whereas Elise and Camillia pulled me into a hug. However, when Xander stood in front of me he took away my silver sword and gave me a sheathed sword that had possessed a black hilt.

"This sword - Arondight - has been passed down through worthy members of the Nohr Royal Family for many generations. I present this sword to you, Lenalee - Second Princess of the Nohr Family - as a commander would do their subordinate." Xander said as he pulled into a brief hug before sending me on my way to tell my friends the good news and I didn't waste any time because I saw my two childhood friends Orihime (a Dancer) and Natalia (a Pegasus Knight) waiting for me outside my room alongside Jakob.

"Congratulations!" The trio cheered as I ran directly into my friends arms and cried tears of joy at my promotion towards an actually member of the military and therefore I was finally useful to my family and the country of Nohr.

 _ **To think I was so blind and stupid**_

Ending:

 _Shizuka ni utsuri yuku tooi kioku no naka  
Omoide ni yorisoinagara kimi o omoeru nara_

 _Itsumo minareteru madobe ni utsutta shizumu kimi no yokogao  
Namidagoe sae tsumetaku nomikonda sono hitomi wa ashita o muite ita_

 _Sakaraenu sadame to shitte mo kowakunai  
Kokoro kara shinjite iru_

 _Shizuka ni utsuri yuku tooi kioku no naka  
Kimi to sugoshita akashi wa tashika ni koko ni aru  
Afuredasu kimochi o oshiete kureta kara  
Kono sekai ga naku natte mo watashi wa soko ni iru_

 _Umi ni ikitai to itsushika hanashita  
Kimi to futari de kanawanu yume o mita_

 _Furishikiru yuki no naka samayoi  
Kizutsuku kimi wa mou hitori ja nai_

 _Donna ni hanarete mo wasureru koto wa nai  
Kimi ga watashi ni hikari o oshiete kureta kara  
Afuredasu namida wa kimi e no arigatou  
Ano hi kawashita yakusoku no sora wa iroasenai_

 _Shizuka ni utsuri yuku tooi kioku no naka  
Omoide ni yorisoinagara kimi o omoeru nara_

 _Donna ni hanarete mo wasureru koto wa nai  
Kimi to sugoshita akashi wa tashika ni koko ni aru  
Afuredasu kimochi o oshiete kureta kara  
Kono sekai ga naku natte mo watashi wa soko ni iru_

 _Ano hi kawashita yakusoku no sora wa iroasenai_

 _*I'm sorry but I have to do this: MORTAL KOMBAT!_


	3. OC Profiles

OC PROFILES

Name: Lenalee

Age: 19

Gender: Female

Birthday: 25th of December

Astrologic Sign: Capricorn

Blood Type: AB

Appearance: Lenalee possesses long white-blonde hair and ruby eyes. Due to her unprecedented ability to transform into a dragon, she inherently has particularly strong manakete blood, as not only can they transform but she also has pointed ears, a feature many manakete in the series have. Because of her striking appearance, she tends to stand out, despite her attempts to dress informally. Lenalee wears a mostly white-silver dress like armor with black and gold highlights. She also wears a blue cape that hangs off her dress along with silver and black stockings with a black hair band. She is normally seen carrying her sword Arondight in its sheath on her waist.

Personality: Lenalee is a strong-willed young woman who always speaks resolutely. She is courageous, determined, and set on ending the war between the Nohr and the Hoshido. She constantly insists that she is a knight first and that her gender is of little importance to her. She is resolute in following her own morals regardless of more viable tactics being available should she consider them to be underhanded, leading to conflicts with Xander over the strategy during the beginning of the war. While ending the war is of the utmost importance, rejecting her chivalry is something that she will not do under normal circumstance even if it should put her at a disadvantage.

· Education: 4

· Affinity: 5

· Battle Ability: 5

· Mental: 4

· Flexibility: 3

· Sixth Sense: 5

History: Lenalee was born to the Hoshido royal family as the third eldest of five. However, when she was about four, Lenalee's 'father', Sumeragi, took her on trip around the city but they were ambushed by Nohr soldiers and Sumeragi was killed trying to protect Lenalee who was then kidnapped as an infant and raised by the Royal Family of Nohr. As Lenalee grew up she began to forget about her former family and her new family accepted and loved the Hoshido princess deeply – especially Xander and Camilia. As a member of royalty, Lenalee wields the power of Dragon's Vein, allowing her to alter the terrain. Lenalee's real father is later revealed to be Hydra, a dragon of Touma to the other members of the Nohr family – who vow to keep it a secret. Lenalee also begins to have dreams of a woman around the same age as her named Azura who tells her that she will have to make a difficult decision and will save the world from peril or spin it into despair. She also meets her butler – Jakob – who becomes her most trustworthy ally.

Class 1: Nohr Princess

Base:

· Strength: 6

· Defense: 6

· Magic: 5

· Skill: 5

· Speed: 6

· Resistance: 4

· Luck: 4

Max Stats:

· Strength: 25

· Defense: 25

· Magic: 25

· Skill: 25

· Speed: 25

· Resistance: 25

· Luck: 30

Weapon(s): Arondight, Dragonstone

Weapon Level: D

Name: Orihime

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Birthday: August 26th

Astrological Sign: Virgo

Blood Type: A

Appearance: Orihime is a somewhat tall, lithe young woman. She has blue colored hair and eyes and a fair complexion and she tend to carry herself very well. Lazward has noted that she has a "C" cup bra size. Orihime's hair has often been described as beautiful, and for her entire life she has worn it long and flowing. Orihime in the beginning wears a very loose white dress due to her position as a dancer for the Nohr Royal Family however after she leaves with Lenalee to join the Hoshido, her outfits consists of a red underclothes, white sleeveless coat with blue lining, white boots and white gloves. She also now wears her sword on her belt in its sheath.

Personality: Orihime is extremely shy and withdrawn, but a dancing genius with many fans across both Nohr and Hoshido. She is childhood friends with Lenalee and Natalia and only truly expresses herself with those two and later with Subaki. She states to Lenalee that she is only good at dancing, which even then, she feels she is inadequate in doing, mostly due to her stage fright. Orihime can summon more of her strength than usual for the sake of others. At the beginning of the story, Orihime has a crush on Leo and is oblivious to Lazward's affections towards her due to her knowing of Lazward's womanizing manner.

History: Orihime was initially a dancer from a distant clan that was murdered by brigands and she became a companion to the third child of the Nohr family the adopted princess Lenalee after being saved by the fourth child Leo during one of his surveillance missions and brought back to the palace as a present for Lenalee. Though she was initially obedient to every one of Lenalee's commands she slowly began to realize that they weren't commands but only requests and that Lenalee saw her as an equal, soon after Lenalee and Orihime became close friends as well as Orihime became close with Natalia, a childhood friend of Lenalee's.

When Orihime was around 12 she was caught by Lazward dancing. Lazward praised Orihime's dancing and said it reminded him of anothers own dancing and he brought it up to Xander who told his father. Goran then requested that Orihime would become a source of entertainment for the family and thus would be give much better treatment. Though initially hesitant to accept the request due to her stage fright, Lenalee and Natalia convinced her to perform for the King and thus she earned her right as an equal soon after. Orihime also admitted to Lenalee that she was developing a crush on Leo who had began to notice her more and talk with her and he also was the one who saved her life, she was completely unaware of Lazward's romantic feelings towards her however – much to his frustration.

Class: Dancer

Base:

· Strength: 3

· Defense: 3

· Magic: 1

· Skill: 8

· Speed: 9

· Resistance: 2

· Luck: 9

Max Stats:

· Strength: 30

· Defense: 30

· Magic: 30

· Skill: 40

· Speed: 40

· Resistance: 35

· Luck: 45

Weapon(s): Erika's Blade

Weapon Level:

-Sword: C

Name: Natalia

Age: 20

Gender: Female

Birthday: October 1st

Astrological Sign: Libra

Blood Type: B

Appearance: Natalia is a young woman, who has long scarlet hair and violet eyes. She possesses an artificial right eye, which replaced the one she lost as a child. She has a slender figure that many females describe as amazing and unlike most characters she has rather large breasts her common attire consists of a flowing red and white dress with a sword sheathed and her spear, Luna, sitting in a holder on her back. When in combat Natalia wears tight fitting black armor with a flowing cape and her hair tied back into a ponytail.

Personality: Natalia takes exceptional pride in her appearance and is very confident in her sex appeal, often exuding a certain amount of vanity. Despite this superficial attitude, she is a clever, kind and genuinely caring person. Natalia is passionate for literature and is in the process of writing her own novel about the war between the Nohr and the Hoshido. Aside from her interest in writing and reading prose, she also likes shopping, cooking and assertive men. Her favorite colors are pink and red. She is a member of the 'Snow' family, one of the wealthiest and most influential conglomerate families in the country of Nohr. However, due to her estranged relationship with her father and the death of her mother, Ultear Snow, she left home at a young age to follow her own path, which led her to joining the Nohr army and meeting her longtime friends – Lenalee and Orihime.

History: Natalia was born into the extremely wealthy and powerful Snow family. Her father and mother were originally members of the tactical division of Nohr's army which was where they. After deciding to leave the army which was when Ultear, Natalia's mother fell pregnant, an old friend named Natalie died in combat. This lead to Ultear and her husband decided to name their daughter after their close deceased friend.

Back in her home, Natalia shared a good relationship with the staff in the estate as well as, presumably, her mother, until she passed away when Natalia was around the age of six. However, because her father was overly obsessed with his business and money, he had neglected his daughter, which eventually led her to run away from home and join the Nohr Army. Whilst there she becomes close friends with Lenalee and Orihime.

Class 1: Pegasus Knight

Base:

· Strength: 4

· Defense: 4

· Magic: 2

· Skill: 7

· Speed: 8

· Resistance: 6

· Luck: 0

Max Stats:

· Strength: 24

· Defense: 22

· Magic: 23

· Skill: 28

· Speed: 27

· Resistance: 25

· Luck: 30

Weapon(s): Luna, Spear, Silver Lance

Weapon Level:

Spear: B


	4. Revelations in the Evening

**Second Proper chapter! YAY!**

 **Orihime: So who has the main focus this chapter?**

 **Natalia: Is it us or the Hoshido or Lenalee-chan?**

 **Lenalee: the script said I was at the beginning and the end.**

 **Natalia: So who has the spotlight Mockingjay 3.75?**

… **a new OC that I made for my friend…**

 **Natalia:…Seriously?**

 **SO ARE YOU SO SHUT UP!**

 **Orihime: Their Hoshido aren't they?**

 **Yep. If that's all, Natalia disclaimer!**

 **Natalia: Mockingjay 3.75 doesn't own Fire Emblem: Fates/If. She only owns her OC's and the opening is oath sign by LiSA and the ending is MEMORIA by Aoi Eir.**

Chapter 2 -Revelations in the Evening

Opening:

 _Kurikaesu sekai Nando te wo nobashitara_

 _Hakanai namida wa kuroi kokoro tokasu no?_

 _Mebae dashita omoi ga mune ni hibiita nara_

 _Kimi no tonari de zutto kawarazu mamoru darou_

 _Ochita kibou wo hirotte Asu ni tsunaide yukeba_

 _Karamatta ibitsuna negai datte hodokeru_

 _Hikari wo kazashite tamerai wo keshita_

 _Agetakatta no wa mirai de_

 _Naiteru yoru daita mama nageki wo sakende_

 _Fumiireta ashi wo tooku no risou ga_

 _Sotto iyashite yuku_

 _Tashikana kizuna wo tsuyoku nigiri susumou dokomademo_

 _Kegare kitta kiseki wo se ni_

 _Tsukurareta omoi furereba nani yori mo_

 _Atatakakute genjitsu ga kasumi hajimeru_

 _Kurui dashita sekai ni toikake tsuzuketemo_

 _Kotae nante denai tte Mou kimi wa shitteita no?_

 _Naite nijinda negai wa Kesshite yurugi wa shinakute_

 _Tada sotto itami wo owarinaku ataeru_

 _Kanashimi wo shitte Yorokobi mo shitta_

 _Yowasa wa kimi wo kaete_

 _Tachidomatta toki Hagare subete wo kowashita_

 _Todoku hazu no nai kotoba wo takushite_

 _Mieta hitomi wa_

 _Nani wo kanjite toozakeru no?_

 _Kokoro kakusu youni_

 _Ima koko ni iru imi_

 _Oshiete kureta nara_

 _Tsuyoku irareru Kawarazu itsumo_

 _Hikari wo kazashite tamerai wo keshita_

 _Agetakatta no wa mirai de_

 _Naiteru yoru daita mama nageki wo sakende_

 _Fumiireta ashi wo tooku no risou ga_

 _Sotto iyashite yuku_

 _Tashikana kizuna wo tsuyoku nigiri susumou dokomademo_

 _Mayoi nante me wo hiraite_

 _Furi haratte te wo nobasou_

 _Kegare kitta kiseki wo se ni_

(Lenalee P.O.V)

I practiced the dance again following the movements that I had run through over a million times but I still tripped once again and fell to my knees.

"...SHIT!" I screamed again as I pounded my fist into the cold floorboards over and over again as I started to cry in frustration at my own failure. I only had one more night before the big performance for all the Nohr nobility and more importantly my own father. I was frustrated that I could earn my right to finally go into the field at battle beside my siblings but I couldn't perform one stupid dance.

I eventually shook of the failure and got up again to go over it again. I knew the main issue was the passion that was located in the dance which I didn't understand, but what made it harder was that I was the one that suggested this dance to be performed and that Orihime and Natalia picked up quite quickly (Orihime being a dancer and Natalia saying that she understood the passion of the song) whereas I was struggling with it. After a couple more failed attempts, I decided that it was to late and that I would practice the dance again at the crack of dawn until I finally got it right.

I knew that Natalia had tried to tell me to let go of my restraints and dance to my fullest capacity, but it was difficult for me since I had never been without boundaries having been sheltered from most of the real world my entire life and I only knew few things of the world and its rules. Natalia had experienced the world and knew how to let go of her boundaries and be truly free as did Orihime but I just didn't have the strength.

When I reached my bedroom, I quickly got changed into my nightgown before landing on the bed and pulled the covers over me as I tried to sleep off my worries as the night sky faded to a deep black over the city of Nohr.

 _Hoshido Palace_

(Kaede P.O.V)

My long brown hair tickled my neck as I walked towards Ryoma's quarters with hope about what he summoned me for. He never normally called me to come and see him privately, perhaps he was going to congratulate me on a successful survey mission that I conducted the night before but to be honest just seeing him made me happy – since I didn't get to see him much anymore.

"Kaede? Are you alright?" a voice said from behind me, waking me from my day dreaming.

I looked behind me to see that there was a man with long-red-hair and his crimson eyes shone with concern, the familiarity of such an expression made me smile and nod in confirmation which made a smile break out on his perfect face.

"You are as worrying as ever Subaki." I said which made him place an arm around my shoulder with that cocky grin that was normally found on his face.

"Come on, as my childhood friend it's my job to worry about you" He answered as we started towards my initial destination.

"I'm older than you. I know how to take care of myself." I answered firmly before shaking him off and waving him goodbye, not noticing the disappointment on his face as I left him.

When I finally made it to Ryoma's quarters I took a minute to brace myself for whatever he was going to say to me – positive or negative – and then I knocked firmly on the door awaiting a response from the inside.

"Come in" A strong male voice said bluntly.

I complied with the voice and opened the door to see Ryoma sitting in calm and composed as usual. His eyes closed as he was thinking. I was tempted to talk to him and opened my mouth but he stopped me from talking by raising his hand in a signal for me to stop and sit in front of him and then begin talking. I once again followed direction and bowed down before him and said:

"Commander of the Intelligence Division, Kaede Kuchiki, reporting as summoned"

Ryoma opened his eyes and looked directly into mine; I could feel a small blush appearing on my face as my cheeks warmed up immensely. It was easy for me to see that over the years Ryoma had gotten more and more handsome, his chiseled features evident and I could imagine the body he would possess from months and months of fighting

"Ah Kaede your looking well" Ryoma said with a small smile and I nodded.

"So are you Ryoma-san." I responded with my own delicate smile "why did you request to see me?"

Ryoma frowned at my question and sighed, which worried me, but instead of directly answering my question straight away he got up off the ground and urged me to follow him. He opened the doors that led to a veranda, which overlooked the entire city of Hoshido. The mere sight made a huge smile appear on my face as Ryoma gave me a brief moment to look in amazement before he came over to stand next to me. This once again made me blush, though much more intensely than before and even more so when Ryoma placed a hand on my shoulder and pull me towards him into a hug, leaving me breathless.

"Ryoma-san?" I whispered before he gently pushed me away and looked at me apologetically.

"I'm sorry, but it's something I felt like I needed to do…" Ryoma trailed off.

"What do you mean?" I asked slightly hopeful, though I tried to mask it with concern.

"As you know I'm not very good with words. So physical means are normally the only way I can explain my feelings towards something" Ryoma started waiting for me to nod, which I did as I needed to hear what he had to say – my heart was practically pleading for what I hoped was coming.

"I'm sorry that Kaze got captured. It was my poor planning that resulted in one of vice-commanders and his squad getting captured" Ryoma finished, shocking me to my very core.

Whilst I was saddened that Ryoma wasn't confessing to me, I was more shocked that Kaze had gotten captured by the Nohr. I felt my mind go blank and all I could do was thank Ryoma for giving me this new information and I exited his quarters as quickly as possible. Subaki saw me exit the room in tears and he tried to ask me what was wrong but I pushed past him and kept running until I returned to my personal quarters and cried into my pillow over the revelation of one of my best subordinates now in the clutches of those bastard Nohr's.

" **I swear, I'll kill every single last Nohr if I get given the chance!"** I declared to myself as I soon drifted off into a restless sleep.

 _Dreamscape_

(Lenalee P.O.V)

I stared at the beautiful woodlands that I was walking through with complete and utter awe. The brilliant yellow sun that was never found in Nohr shone over the leaves making them sparkle. When I reached out to touch them I smiled as their warmth entered my pale and cool skin.

"What am I exactly?" I asked myself as a gust of wind blew past me, tickling me playfully almost like a child playing a game.

As if trying to help me find my answer, some of the trees parted ways and allowed a clear path to be seen leading to a brilliant white light. However behind me the trees also parted and a blackish light became visible blending into the shadows to create something even darker. I looked back in forth, trying to decide which one was the better option to head towards. The two lights were almost like night and day, the winter and the summer, the cold and the hot trying to pick between them was like trying to choose between family members.

" _What will you choose child? Your true self or the one you've come to know?"_

I gasped when I heard a mysterious voice talking to me. I was unable to locate the owner of the voice but I also didn't understand what it was trying to say. My true self? What could that possibly mean? It intrigued mean and despite how much my head told me to turn into the shadow, my heart was telling to go towards the light and I followed its advice and started towards the light, starting to get faster and faster before I was sprinting towards it. I could hear the trees behind me returning to their original positions as the shadow faded into oblivion and the light grew stronger and stronger before completely consuming me when I entered it.

" _Well done child, you have made a bold decision."_

I found myself no longer in the beautiful forest but in a small clearing with a lake in the center with the sun beating down on me. The crystalline water was clear and pure, without any ripples or disturbances the strange area seemed peaceful and perfect. It reminded me of simpler time with my family and friends, but it also reminds me of my restraints back when I was still unable to even leave the main Nohr palace when I was a child due to my father's orders that I wasn't mentally prepared to take on the real worlds horrors.

 _ **Following the path of the flowing water...**_

 _ **Those hands will open the way to tomorrow...**_

I felt my entire body freeze, and my mind eased immensely. The voice was definitely female and it was strong and calm yet soft and passionate at the same time. It bared a gentleness matched by many a few and possibly by the gods themselves, however the voice seemed extremely familiar and I continued listening.

 _ **Hands that will reach for the light...**_

 _ **And an unstained golden sword...**_

"Where is that voice coming from?" I wondered before I followed the direction of the female voice and found a small walkway stretching out to the center of the lake and that's when I saw a breath taking sight. A figure with beautiful blue hair and in white clothing was standing on the edge of the walkway.

"Do I know her?" I asked myself "she seems very familiar but I can't be sure maybe I should make sure."

I continued to stare at the beautiful girl with awe and in silence as she continued on singing her beautiful and enchanting melody, her hands were clasped together as if she was praying.

 _ **Will awaken their hopes them from their slumber...**_

 _ **With a song of peace...**_

_**As the legends fortell, the soft light will scatter...**_

 _ **...the dark calamity like one's memory of a sunrise**_

The girl then lowered her hands, her eyes closed as she went silent. I couldn't hold back and decided to approach her quietly to try and not scare her off. If I was her, I probably wouldn't enjoy having someone secretly watching me sing but I didn't really want her to know that I was watching at the same time.

"I know your there." The girl suddenly stated. Her voice was not hostile but instead she seemed more fearful, shown by how her posture had tensed up.

"Um forgive me but I couldn't help but watch you sing" I apologized. "Your very talented you know."

The girl turned around to face me and I gasped when I saw her face. Her eyes were a warm and calming yellow-gold that seemed to recognize me as a smile broke out on her delicate face. She ran up to me and pulled me into a tight hug.

"So you've chosen this path, Lenalee?"

"What do you mean?" I asked obviously confused at her sudden actions. However I was even more confused when she pushed me off the walkway into the lake water and I felt myself sinking deeper and deeper into the depths of the lake as my vision vanished a single named raced through my mind.

"Azura-san?"

I woke up with a gasp only to find myself back in my bedroom. It was still early morning and its means that I woke up perfectly on time seeing as my clock read: 5:30am. I was feelings refreshed and ready to take on the dance that had stuffed me up so much the last few nights.

"Why am I feeling so great anyway?" I asked myself as I started to dress myself for practice. A knock suddenly rang on my door a few minutes later after I had gotten myself ready and I went to open it.

When I did open the door I saw the familiar face of Natalia staring at me intently, she was already dress for practice and she had a huge grin on her face. Before I could ask her why she had come to get me and even more so why she was even up already, she pulled me out of my room and dragged all the way to the main stage that we were going to perform tonight. On that stage, which was supposed to be vacant, was Orihime, with her blue colored hair hanging over her shoulders, and someone very familiar talking to her.

"Is that?" I started before I was interrupted by Natalia "yep that's your brother Leon."

I was in complete shock; normally Leon was never one to talk to either of my friends. But that's when I caught the end of Leon's sentence:

"-just think about it alright?"

I saw that Orihime was blushing and she nodded in confirmation to whatever Leon was requesting to her and Leon patted her gently on the head before he turned to leave the stage in a bit of a fluster. Natalia nudged me and I looked at her with a huge grin, Orihime noticed us and waved us down to the stage (whilst trying to hide her blush from our sight).

"So what was _**Leon-sama**_ asking you about Orihime?" Natalia teased as she put emphasis on 'Leon' obviously trying to make Orihime even more embarrassed than she already was – which seemed to work as an even more intense blush appeared on Orihime's face – making me smile cheekily at my older friends antics.

"…It's…It's none of…your business…" Orihime blushed as she covered her face with her hands, which resulted in Natalia and me cracking up with laughter for at least a few moments since both of us knew that Orihime had always possessed a long standing crush on my older brother.

"So, if you guys are done laughing at me. Are you ready to practice again?" Orihime asked quietly trying to move on from the topic of Leon and back onto the more 'important' topic.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Natalia declared as she started stretching to give herself more flexibility.

"What about you Lenalee?" Orihime asked me and though a sense of doubt still lingered due to my continuing difficulty with the dance routine.

"You know what. I am ready and I'm pretty sure I'll be able to perform this dance as well as anyone could!" I declared as Orihime hugged me and Natalia high-fived me in support. We soon started our dance practice without any more distractions and I realized that I was getting better and better every time we restarted the dance, though I didn't notice that Orihime and Natalia were staring at me in shock as I danced.

Suddenly, our practice was interrupted when Xander burst through the stage doors.

"Sister! Stop practice, father has called you personally." Xander declared as he handed me my normal clothes and pulled me away from the other two girls.

"Commander?" Natalia called obviously confused.

"Natalia you get ready as well and meet us in the prison courtyard. Orihime return to your room and get ready to be called down if we need any help." Xander continued as he put me behind a curtain and told me to get dressed; one thought entered my mind when I was getting dressed though:

" _ **What does father need me for?"**_

Ending:

 _Shizuka ni utsuri yuku tooi kioku no naka  
Omoide ni yorisoinagara kimi o omoeru nara_

 _Itsumo minareteru madobe ni utsutta shizumu kimi no yokogao  
Namidagoe sae tsumetaku nomikonda sono hitomi wa ashita o muite ita_

 _Sakaraenu sadame to shitte mo kowakunai  
Kokoro kara shinjite iru_

 _Shizuka ni utsuri yuku tooi kioku no naka  
Kimi to sugoshita akashi wa tashika ni koko ni aru  
Afuredasu kimochi o oshiete kureta kara  
Kono sekai ga naku natte mo watashi wa soko ni iru_

 _Umi ni ikitai to itsushika hanashita  
Kimi to futari de kanawanu yume o mita_

 _Furishikiru yuki no naka samayoi  
Kizutsuku kimi wa mou hitori ja nai_

 _Donna ni hanarete mo wasureru koto wa nai  
Kimi ga watashi ni hikari o oshiete kureta kara  
Afuredasu namida wa kimi e no arigatou  
Ano hi kawashita yakusoku no sora wa iroasenai_

 _Shizuka ni utsuri yuku tooi kioku no naka  
Omoide ni yorisoinagara kimi o omoeru nara_

 _Donna ni hanarete mo wasureru koto wa nai  
Kimi to sugoshita akashi wa tashika ni koko ni aru  
Afuredasu kimochi o oshiete kureta kara  
Kono sekai ga naku natte mo watashi wa soko ni iru_

 _Ano hi kawashita yakusoku no sora wa iroasenai_

 _OC Profile:_

Name: Kaede

Age: 23

Gender: Female

Birthday: March 8th

Astrologic Sign: Pisces

Blood Type: O (Positive)

Appearance: Kaede is a pale skinned, voluptuous woman with long pale brown hair and grey eyes. She is normally seen wearing a white dress with a white wrap around her body along with gold jewelry and brown sandals. Her Levin sword is normally attached to her belt alongside her staff. Unlike many of the Hoshido families, Kaede takes a more European feminine look compared to the traditional Japanese look of many of the Hoshido soldiers – this is due to her mother being a Nohr whereas her father is a pureblood Hoshido Noble.

Personality: Kaede is intelligent and witty, holding an intimate knowledge of Hoshido and its workings, as she is the leader of the Intelligence Division. Although of noble birth, she acts differently from most other nobles, very much like Sakura. For instance, she instructed Kaze to refer to her without using honorific suffixes, but she reluctantly settled for being call "Lady Kaede". Although relatively calm and mature when a situation calls for it, Kaede is quite laid-back and playful, often teasing or flirting with boys, such as Kaze at the underground hot spring, a younger and hot-headed Ryoma (her crush), Takumi before his time as a leader, and Subaki, a childhood friend, former training partner.

History: Kaede was born into the Kuchiki Clan, and grew up in the Kuchiki Mansion nearby the center of Hoshido and was extremely close to the Royal family. She would spend hours training, preparing to take over the leadership of the Kuchiki family and the Intelligence Division of the Hoshido Army. The strong relationship between the Kuchiki and the Royal family benefited Kaede, as she would often visit the palace to play tag with a teenage, Ryoma – who she had a crush on. Kaede and Ryoma were very close friends but she was frustrated that Ryoma didn't notice her feelings for him and vented to her childhood friend, Subaki – who had a crush on her. When Kaede was around sixteen, she became the leader of the Intelligence Division after her father passed away after a severe injury in combat with the Nohr, resulting in her deep hatred towards them (resulting in her dislike of Lenalee, Natalia & Orihime). But she accepts her position as it brings her closer to Ryoma – despite his disinterest in romantic relationships.

Class: Trickster

Base:

· Strength: 12

· Defense: 8

· Magic: 17

· Skill: 23

· Speed: 22

· Resistance: 10

· Luck: 26

Max Stats:

· Strength: 31

· Defense: 22

· Magic: 29

· Skill: 38

· Speed: 41

· Resistance: 22

· Luck: 39

Weapon(s): Levin Sword, Silver Sword

 **I want to give a special thanks to everyone that has followed, favourited or reviewed this story so far! You guys are amazing people and thanks!**

 **-This is Mockingjay 3.75 signing off!**


	5. OC Profiles (2)

Fire Emblem Fates OC Profiles (2)

Name: Eros

Age: 2000+

Gender: Male

Birthday: July 7th

Astrologic Sign: Cancer

Blood Type: Dragon Blood

Appearance: Eros possesses the typical features of a manakete including the sharpened teeth and pointed ears – though he does possess a more human appearance due to being a descendant of the Divine Tribe. Eros also has grey eyes and short red hair with a fringe covering the right-side of his face due to the burn marks he received when he was a child during the accident that killed his family. He is seen typically wearing tight clothing with only a brown worn-down coat as protection against the cold.

Personality: When he was younger, Eros considered his mother to be the center of his world, always smiling when he was with her and regularly holding her hand. Despite crying whenever he got hurt, Eros started to smile again as soon as he saw his mother. However after her death, Eros grew increasingly distant and short-tempered.

As an adult, Eros is stubborn, short-tempered, strong-willed, and impulsive. Despite claiming not to care about what other people think about him, he attempts to maintain a detached and "cool" image. He generally keeps his face set in a near-permanent scowl, with his eyebrows drawn together. His outspoken, hot-headed demeanor is a trait Eros himself has acknowledged, and if somebody picks a fight with him, he cannot help fighting back.

History: Eros was born as a descendant of the Divine Dragon Tribe; he was the only child of Kain and Akame. But when Eros was only around 6, his father left suddenly one evening and never returned to see his family again which made Akame very distraught and she tried to maintain a peaceful life for her worried son. Sadly though the peace didn't last when Eros was a teenager a fire spread across his clan's land killing most and injuring others – Eros was burned in the fire leaving the entire right side of his face burned and his eye blind however his mother died in the fire saving her son. Many members of the tribe soon began to spread out and live as peacefully as they could.

Eros began a long journey to find himself again due to his distraught nature over his mother's death. After many long centuries, Eros met a young orphaned boy named Ragna. Ragna was a young boy that like him lost his parents at a young age and was forced to fend for both his sister and himself. Eros started to train the boy to become a mercenary for hire (sell-sword) for the Hoshido who required their services after their youngest member (Lenalee) was kidnapped, thus Eros and Ragna found their new home with the Hoshido.

Class: Manakete

Base:

· Strength:

· Defense:

· Magic:

· Skill:

· Speed:

· Resistance:

· Luck:

Max Stats:

· Strength:

· Defense:

· Magic:

· Skill:

· Speed:

· Resistance:

· Luck:

Weapon(s): Dragonstone, Dragonstone X

Name: Ragna

Age: 21

Gender: Male

Birthday: January 20

Astrologic Sign: Aquarius

Blood Type: O (negative)

Appearance: Ragna is a tall and toned young adult with chin-length black hair and burnt-orange eyes. His normal clothes consist of black pants, a white shirt, a black coat and grey boots; he also wears a silver cross chain around his neck. In combat he is seen wearing a tunic and leggings with a belt and a sheath on his back for his sword Ragnell.

Personality: Ragna is generally mature and serious, in contrast to his short-tempered companion, Eros. Despite their personality differences, he and Eros seem very close. Ragna is shown to be easily annoyed by others goofing off or drawing unneeded attention to themselves, as shown when he leads a team of Hoshido Soldiers into Nohr to 'retrieve' Lazward. He is overly protective of his little sister Risa, due to the fact that she is the only family he has left. Ragna dislikes summer and warm weather in general.

History: Ragna was born in Hoshido, he was the first born child of an Army General and wife. Ragna was originally a very rude and stubborn boy refusing to understand the concept of the underclass that plagued the countries neighbor Nohr. However despite his behavior, Ragna had a deep love for his family especially his little sister Risa and he strove to protect her no matter what. That came to be a reality when his entire family was killed and he was left to fend for his sister and himself in the streets.

When Ragna was nine, he met the Manakete Eros after he was beaten up by bandits. Ragna was then helped by Eros back to the town where his sister met with them, Eros offered to take Ragna with him and train him to fight so he can defend himself and those he cares about. Ragna agreed and decided to leave Risa in the care of an orphanage and erase her memories of him, and Ragna joined the training corps for the Hoshido army jut after Lenalee was kidnapped by the Nohr.

Class 1: Myrmidon

Base:

· Strength: 6

· Defense: 7

· Magic: 1

· Skill: 12

· Speed: 13

· Resistance: 2

· Luck: 7

Max Stats:

· Strength: 24

· Defense: 22

· Magic: 22

· Skill: 27

· Speed: 28

· Resistance: 24

· Luck: 30

Weapon(s): Steel Katana, Killing Edge

Weapon Level:

-Sword: C


	6. The Sword of Dual Fates

**Ok chapter 3 time. Warning it ends on a cliff hanger. Alright Kaze disclaimer!**

 **Kaze: Mockingjay 3.75 does not own the Fire Emblem Franchise. The Opening is Oath-Sign by LiSA and the Ending is Memoria by Aoi Eir.**

 **Onto the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Sword of Duel Fates**

Opening:

 _Kurikaesu sekai Nando te wo nobashitara_

 _Hakanai namida wa kuroi kokoro tokasu no?_

 _Mebae dashita omoi ga mune ni hibiita nara_

 _Kimi no tonari de zutto kawarazu mamoru darou_

 _Ochita kibou wo hirotte Asu ni tsunaide yukeba_

 _Karamatta ibitsuna negai datte hodokeru_

 _Hikari wo kazashite tamerai wo keshita_

 _Agetakatta no wa mirai de_

 _Naiteru yoru daita mama nageki wo sakende_

 _Fumiireta ashi wo tooku no risou ga_

 _Sotto iyashite yuku_

 _Tashikana kizuna wo tsuyoku nigiri susumou dokomademo_

 _Kegare kitta kiseki wo se ni_

 _Tsukurareta omoi furereba nani yori mo_

 _Atatakakute genjitsu ga kasumi hajimeru_

 _Kurui dashita sekai ni toikake tsuzuketemo_

 _Kotae nante denai tte Mou kimi wa shitteita no?_

 _Naite nijinda negai wa Kesshite yurugi wa shinakute_

 _Tada sotto itami wo owarinaku ataeru_

 _Kanashimi wo shitte Yorokobi mo shitta_

 _Yowasa wa kimi wo kaete_

 _Tachidomatta toki Hagare subete wo kowashita_

 _Todoku hazu no nai kotoba wo takushite_

 _Mieta hitomi wa_

 _Nani wo kanjite toozakeru no?_

 _Kokoro kakusu youni_

 _Ima koko ni iru imi_

 _Oshiete kureta nara_

 _Tsuyoku irareru Kawarazu itsumo_

 _Hikari wo kazashite tamerai wo keshita_

 _Agetakatta no wa mirai de_

 _Naiteru yoru daita mama nageki wo sakende_

 _Fumiireta ashi wo tooku no risou ga_

 _Sotto iyashite yuku_

 _Tashikana kizuna wo tsuyoku nigiri susumou dokomademo_

 _Mayoi nante me wo hiraite_

 _Furi haratte te wo nobasou_

 _Kegare kitta kiseki wo se ni_

* * *

 _Prison Courtyard, Nohr_

(Lenalee P.O.V)

"Lenalee..." My father said as I arrived in the courtyard with Xander and saw that my other siblings where already present. I also saw that Jakob was waiting silently alongside my instructor Gunter was there with his aged face set in a frown and finally the only other person present was Natalia who was rubbing her black male Pegasus, Celtic, gently and taking a minute to smile briefly at me.

"Father" I said as I walked forward towards him and then gave him a quick bow to show politeness.

"Tell me Lenalee. Since you bested your older brother Xander, do you think you have mastered your swordsmanship well enough?" He asked be waiting intently for my answer, which took a moment for me to think about a good enough answer that would be at his level of expectations.

"I admit that I feel I have gotten stronger with my sword, but I feel like I still need a lot of practice in order to meet yours and our people's needs in the field." I answered honestly, trying to not let my determination waver.

My father nodded at my answer and stroked his beard thoughtfully before he spoke to me again "True. But it is your devotion to serve your family that has gotten you as far as it has child and finally you were given a sword that truly is worthy of your talents."

Father gestured to the sword that was sheathed on the belt around my waist. I pulled the black hilt out of the black sheath and it revealed the elegant, thin and black blade of a rapier and I stared at the beauty of the sword in my hands that was a gift from Xander.

"Arondight." I said softly as I ran my finger across the blade careful not to cut myself on it.

"The legendary sword, it is said to have belonged to the legendary black knight of old." Father started as I continued staring at the blade in awe.

"This sword is the pride of the Nohr Family. It contains power beyond your wildest dreams and it has the complete potential to eliminate anyone who stands in your way. This sword along with your Dragon Vein ability should enable you to achieve victory easily against the Hoshido" Father continued before returning to being silent.

"Father...is there a reason why you called Lenalee here?" Elise asked quietly as she looked back between me and father.

"Yes. I too am also interested in why you called Lenalee here. Shouldn't she remain in the citadel rather than come to the palace? I mean she could protect the barrier rather than go out into the field with us." Camillia interjected as well with concern in her eyes.

I sighed before turning to my sisters with a smile on my face "It's alright Elise, Camilla. I want to help all of Nohr in any way I can."

A wave of ease passed through my sisters and they smiled and nodded in understanding before stepping back, allowing father to continue his discussion with me.

Garon got up from his throne and raised his hand "Well then Lenalee. You are aware my kingdom of Nohr is currently in the middle of war with the Hoshido Kingdom to the east."

"Yes!" I nodded in confirmation.

"Well then maybe I should put your newfound power to the test. Bring out the prisoners!" Father declared as he raised his hand as signal to the guards nearby.

"...Prisoners?" I asked to no one in particular.

After about a second two groups of soldiers came out. One squad was led by a woman that looked like some sort of tribal woman with white hair, dark skin and red eyes that had pure fierceness in them. The other group was led by a man with shoulder length, wavy green hair and purple eyes dressed in the style of a traditional ninja.

"Are...are these?" I asked out loud as I was greatly confused at the sight before me.

Father let out a slightly evil laugh that made me flinch "Isn't this great...These are left overs from the previous battle with the Hoshido. Show me the power you possess. Take up that sword and use it defeat and kill them."

Despite my heart telling me that this was wrong, I moved towards the Hoshido prisoners slowly before I felt a hand touch my shoulder in support. I turned my head to see that the owner of said hand was Jakob and behind him was a smiling Natalia and a proud Gunter who bowed in respect.

"...Gunter?" I asked stunned.

"Mistress, we are no different to that sword you possess. Use us as you see fit." He said in that soft-spoken gruff tone. I nodded in thanks and moved to stand next to Jakob whilst Gunter got on his horse and Natalia got on top of Celtic with complete ease.

"Jakob. Natalia. Are you ready for combat?" Gunter asked as we all got ready to fight.

"Of course master." Natalia responded bluntly.

"I will stand by my mistress's side no matter what the cost."Jakob answered and got out his daggers (that were exuding lightning) swiftly which made me smile softly.

The girl across the courtyard from me stamped her foot hard on the ground and pointed her finger accusingly at me "I am Rinkah, daughter of the Chief of the Fire Tribe. You are the princess of Nohr correct? What's your name?"

I looked up at her with a calm and cold expression that I learned to use when in combat from Xander. This was in order to prevent any esscence of emotion that could be seen as weakness. The only response I gave to Rinkah was a slight nod of the head "Yes. My name is Lenalee."

The green haired ninja appeared looked at me directly in the eyes with a shocked expression on his face and whispered "Lenalee?!"

"Is there a problem?" I asked with confusion ringing in my tone.

The man shook his head "No, it's nothing...I am Kaze. I am a ninja that serves the Great Kingdom of Hoshido...but enough talk, let us begin princess."

I nodded and held my sword tightly in my hand as I tried to figure out a strategy that could outwit whatever the Hoshido were planning to use against me and my friends.

"NOW BEGIN LENALEE!" My father yelled as a bell rang out signaling the start of the battle.

Almost immediately, one of the Hoshido soldiers rushed towards me with great speed. The two commanders (Rinkah and Kaze) stayed back to survey my strength and see what I could do. However, before I could even make a move Natalia swooped in with Celtic and struck the soldier directly in the chest with her lance – Luna – the man instantly fell to the floor defeated.

Soon after that soldiers defeat, many more came towards us wish much speed and force. Jakob instantly came to my aid and defeated two more soldiers with his daggers that entered the man's chest spraying blood across their chests before taking them out and moving on two his next target. When another soldier was coming towards me, Gunter intercepted and began fighting him off with his lance. I was getting a bit annoyed with how much Gunter and Jakob were protecting me from the normal soldiers but that's when I realized what they were trying to do when I was lifted into the air by Natalia who began flying towards Kaze and Rinkah who were completely unsupported by any of the lower-level soldiers that were distracted by Jakob and Gunter.

"Were going to land soon…who should we take on first?" Natalia asked me when she saw me observing the two Hoshido commanders.

"I think we should take on Rinkah first. She seems to be the close combat related one and the one that could probably cause more damage to either of us." I said when I saw Rinkah getting out her axe and Kaze getting out two Kunai.

"Agreed." Natalia said to me as we began our decent and whereas I landed swiftly and safely on the ground just out of reach of her axe, Natalia brandished her spear and use the blunt end to strike Rinkah in her stomach momentarily stunning her and allowing me to get in a good hit on her weapon arm with Arondight which glowed when it landed the blow and blood was spilt.

"Damn you Nohr scumbags!" Rinkah growled through gritted teeth as she switched her axe to her left hand and swung it at me ferociously before quickly changing her stance to a more defense based one when Natalia moved in to attack again, blocking the attack easily.

"So you're of the Oni Savage Class correct?" I asked after I dodged another one of her blows.

This question stopped Rinkah briefly and she looked at me confused "How do you know that?"

"I read books with all the free time I had when I was staying at the citadel. One of the books said that the Fire-Clan was really fond of the Oni-savage class of warrior rather than the traditional brawler or barbarian class that is normally used by the Hoshido class" I responded before reentering my fighting stance and moved for the kill, swiftly dodging her axe and allowed the hilt of my sword to hit her hard in the chest knocking her out cold.

"One down, one more to go-" I thought as a kunai rushed past me and pierced Natalia's soldier when she was distracted, knocking her off Celtic and she fell to the floor in pain.

I gasped in shock and looked at Kaze with horror in my eyes. But he only responded with a cool expression on his face that was laced with confusion at my reaction "is something wrong? She was distracted and I took the chance to attack, basic combat rules really."

I shook my head at his comment and pointed Arondight directly at him. I wasn't about to let this man get away with hurting one of my closet friends because he saw an opening.

"I make sure you feel her pain, Kaze." I said as I moved forward and our fight began.

Kaze was definitely quick on his feet. He was easily able to dodge my attacks without breaking a sweat but he also found it difficult to get any attacks in due to my quick footwork as well. But I knew my major weakness was my defense and if he got in a good attack he would easily be able to take me out and possibly kill me. However, I noticed that every time he made an attack, he left a opening between his arm and his shoulder that would hinder his attacks and allow me to defeat him.

So I allowed myself to slip and fall backwards so he would take the chance and attack me.

"You're wide open!" Kaze declared as he plunged his dagger towards me.

"LENALEE-CHAN/SISTER/MISTRESS!" I heard Natalia, Jakob & my siblings yell as the dagger came closer and closer to my chest.

I smirked when I saw the opening and I thrust my sword towards it. The blade pierced the exposed flesh and blood seeped down from it onto the cold courtyard ground as the daggers that Kaze was holding cluttered to the ground with a bang and he lay on the ground holding the wound that was causing him pain.

"...Da-Damn…" Kaze stuttered as he pressed his head on the ground trying to relieve some of the pain. I raised my sword ready to end his life but then he turned to me with a saddened expression that seemed familiar for some reason that confused me greatly and my sword started to shake in my hand and I found myself unable to press the blade down.

"…Lenalee-chan?" Natalia thought to herself as she started to get up from her position on the floor when she saw her friend crumble to the floor and her sword clatter beside her.

"LENALEE! WHY ARE YOU HESITATING KILL THEM!" father screamed as I continued to find myself unable to do the deed and I simply whispered:

"… _ **I can't…"**_

* * *

Ending:

 _Shizuka ni utsuri yuku tooi kioku no naka_

 _Omoide ni yorisoinagara kimi o omoeru nara_

 _Itsumo minareteru madobe ni utsutta shizumu kimi no yokogao_

 _Namidagoe sae tsumetaku nomikonda sono hitomi wa ashita o muite ita_

 _Sakaraenu sadame to shitte mo kowakunai_

 _Kokoro kara shinjite iru_

 _Shizuka ni utsuri yuku tooi kioku no naka_

 _Kimi to sugoshita akashi wa tashika ni koko ni aru_

 _Afuredasu kimochi o oshiete kureta kara_

 _Kono sekai ga naku natte mo watashi wa soko ni iru_

 _Umi ni ikitai to itsushika hanashita_

 _Kimi to futari de kanawanu yume o mita_

 _Furishikiru yuki no naka samayoi_

 _Kizutsuku kimi wa mou hitori ja nai_

 _Donna ni hanarete mo wasureru koto wa nai_

 _Kimi ga watashi ni hikari o oshiete kureta kara_

 _Afuredasu namida wa kimi e no arigatou_

 _Ano hi kawashita yakusoku no sora wa iroasenai_

 _Shizuka ni utsuri yuku tooi kioku no naka_

 _Omoide ni yorisoinagara kimi o omoeru nara_

 _Donna ni hanarete mo wasureru koto wa nai_

 _Kimi to sugoshita akashi wa tashika ni koko ni aru_

 _Afuredasu kimochi o oshiete kureta kara_

 _Kono sekai ga naku natte mo watashi wa soko ni iru_

 _Ano hi kawashita yakusoku no sora wa iroasenai_

* * *

 **Very sorry about the cliff hanger! Will (probably) be addressed next chapter, though it mainly focuses on the Hoshido side and the new OC's that will be introduced! One that is made by: U-Know Yunho**

 **-This is Mockingjay 3.75 signing off.**


	7. OC Profiles (3)

OC PROFILES (3) + Extras

Name: Christian

Age: 19

Gender: Male

Birthday: May 27th

Astrologic Sign: Gemini

Blood Type: A

Appearance: Christian is a very handsome young adult with long black hair that falls to his waist. His eyes are a dark grey (glow yellow when his blood lust kicks in), and he is about average height for around his age. Christian is known among Nohr for being extremely good-looking and popular with the ladies. However this is due to Christian being a rare member of the dying race of vampires (beings that feed on blood in order to survive) and his aura constantly attracts people to him. Christian wears dark clothing normally consisting of a jacket, pants, a shirt, boots and a belt wear along with a cross necklace that lets him walk in the sun easily. In the second act, Christian cuts his hair short.

Personality: Christian is well known for being a womanizer (similar to Lazward), but unlike Lazward he is often successful in his flirtatious actions. Though he admits his biggest failure was when he tried flirting with Camillia and nearly got himself killed by Xander. Whilst being glamorous, he doesn't take kindly to those who abuse or take advantage of others – thus why he hates his true nature. He is also extremely loyal to his friends; in order to protect his childhood friend, Diana, from his mother's abusive treatment, he refused to drink any human blood, despite how harmful it is to vampires. He also has shown great obedience to his new commander, Lenalee, willing to follow her commands without question or hesitation.

History: Christian was one of the first born vampires in decades after years of decreasing numbers in Nohr. He was born to the King and Queen of Vampires that lived in Nohr under the protection of the King that welcomed them if he could use their undead army to help defeat the Hoshido. Christian was a very happy child often playing with other children in the town without much peril until he was 10-years-old and his instincts kicked in after his childhood friend Diana cut herself and he drunk her blood much to the small childs horror.

Outraged at those actions, Christian's mother constantly tortured and abused Diana to the point that she would lose all sense of self and her memories in the process. Christian angered at this refused to drink blood and was slowly starving himself but after his mother died of disease and Diana soon got sick of the same disease, Diana offered to give her blood to stop the bloodlust that Christian was experiencing and in the process she died in peace. Christian would soon cover up his tragic past by exploiting himself with woman and making a name for himself as a womanizer. Christian also met Lenalee when he was taken to the Citadel in order to live there to train as a warrior under Xander. When he was there he met Orihime and started to develop feelings for her but refused to admit them to prevent her from getting hurt by him.

Class 1: Lord  
Base:  
• Strength: 7  
• Defense: 7  
• Magic: 1  
• Skill: 8  
• Speed: 8  
• Resistance: 1  
• Luck: 5

Max Stats:  
• Strength: 20  
• Defense: 20  
• Magic: 3  
• Skill: 17  
• Speed: 15  
• Resistance: 14  
• Luck: 18  
Weapons: Rapier, Iron Sword

Weapon(s) Level:

* * *

 **So this is an OC that was created by U-Know Yunho who allowed me to use them in my story. Many thanks!**

Name: Ryuga  
Age: 25  
Gender: Male  
Birthday: February 12th  
Astrologic Sign: Aquarius  
Blood Type: O (negative)

Appearance: Ryuga has a pale skin, muscular body built standing 5'10 and has a heart shape face, his hair is a short silver-grey hair and blue eyes. He wears a traditional style of a warrior monk, a outfit consists of a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, often left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest, white knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and the scale-patterned scarf he received from his father, Hiro.

Personality: Ryuga is a serious, cynical, sardonic and somewhat anti-social person. He is a choleric character, prone to mood swings, and has been seen to both cry and become very angry multiple times. He is also very rebellious and despite his rebellious attitude he is very loyal to his friends and the Hoshido, he has a lot of female admires in the army.

History: he is born from the Narukami Clan, a clan that takes risk action and the guardian to protect the Hoshido. Ryuga was originally a friendly during his teen and a guard during that he was a rookie, he was assign to protect the king and the princess from the visit of the Principality of Chevalier. The night where they were ambush Ryuga was in a near death state where he saw the king was killed by the king of Nohr, Garon and he kidnapped the princess as well, this cause Ryuga wrecked in guilt and runs away from the Hoshido and his Narukami family 6 years later he came home, his family was relived that he was alive however he is different he becomes cold and ruthless and report to the queen mikoto that he is ashamed and doesn't want to come back to Hoshido because of his failure just as Takumi was about to yell at him his eyes pierce to Takumi and this cause him to fall back and he made a vow to the queen that he will kill every Nohr and rescue the princess (he is unaware Lenelee's face but only her name) and his family saw the resolution of his eyes and determination they gave him his family's sacred treasure Vajra's Knuckle.

Class 1: Brawler  
Base:  
• Strength: 20  
• Defense: 16  
• Magic: 10  
• Skill: 19  
• Speed: 22  
• Resistance: 20  
• Luck: 9  
Max Stats:  
• Strength: 49  
• Defense: 33  
• Magic: 21  
• Skill: 23  
• Speed: 20  
• Resistance: 27  
• Luck: 15  
Weapons: gauntlets

* * *

Fire Emblem: IF/Fates music

Note: OC Character Themes:

· Lenalee – Let me Go by Avril Lavigne ft. Chad Kroger (Link: watch?v=TA-uT1jE4O4)

· Ryuga – Supernova by Tetra Fang (Link: watch?v=LB9Ckp-RIv4)

· Orihime – Acapella by Karmin (Link: watch?v=AVMziiMMyeA)

· Eros – Coming Back by Dean Ray (Link: watch?v=81xJSE-Aluk)

· Natalia – Come and Get it by Selena Gomez (Link: watch?v=je_FWwLNQ8M)

· Ragna – Animals by Maroon 5 (Link: watch?v=5E9GcVDcjWo)

· Kaede – Bad Blood by Taylor Swift ft. Kendrick Lamar (Link: watch?v=QcIy9NiNbmo)

· Christian – Moves Like Jagger by Maroon 5 (Link:watch?v=bltITip9FS8)

Note: OC Character Battle Themes:

· Lenalee – Absolute Configuration (Link: watch?v=mBlj0IyB3pk)

· Ryuga – Supernova (Link: watch?v=LB9Ckp-RIv4)

· Orihime – Credens Justitiam (Link: watch?v=WqQ3hP_q7Ns)

· Eros – Fairy Tail 2014 Battle Theme(Link: watch?v=WUO2Ys9124o)

· Natalia – The Sword of Promised Victory(Link: watch?v=F_WXs1X60wM)

· Ragna – 200 miles (Link: watch?v=hAr0-0sH1Sg)

· Kaede – Scarlet Warrioress (Link: watch?v=47vz2qkXZxY)

· Christian – Power to Strive (Link: watch?v=eOGkZsuFILU)

Openings and Endings:

Act I:

· Opening 1: Oath-Sign (Link: watch?v=GJ4yehnerHQ)

· Ending 1: Memoria (Link: watch?v=wOEDzvRx9dc)

· Opening 2: X.U. (Link: watch?v=qaRpNt0y5OM)

· Ending 2: Glitter (Link: watch?v=GW6po2_mWzQ)

· Opening 2: Snow Fairy (Link: watch?v=tdrGjixAtKU)

· Ending 2: Believe (Link: watch?v=4ow0n6CqDLk)

Act II:

· Opening 2: Snow Fairy (Link: watch?v=tdrGjixAtKU)

· Ending 2: Believe (Link: watch?v=4ow0n6CqDLk)

· Opening 2: Maikaze (Link: watch?v=dMnyiuOznq4)

· Ending 2: Sora wa takaku kaze wa utau (Link: watch?v=MC6gEB1HuXg)

Act III:

· Opening 1: Yumeiro Graffiti (Link: watch?v=om7hstSQhBU)

· Ending 1: Scandal (Link: watch?v=WK2_hxP_BNc)

· Opening 2: Innocent Sorrow (Link: watch?v=TY6iQqwu1gQ)

· Ending 2: Antoinette Blue (Link: watch?v=HHVWsQYXAHo)

· Opening 3: To the Beginning (Link: watch?v=b1bXu0XZDlU)

Ending 3: Last Moment (Link: watch?v=NyuTPp9D7tg

* * *

 **Also for anyone willing to make an OC here is the template:**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Birthday:

Astrologic Sign:

Blood Type:

Appearance:

Personality:

History:

Class 1:  
Base:  
• Strength:  
• Defense:  
• Magic:  
• Skill:  
• Speed:  
• Resistance:  
• Luck:

Max Stats:  
• Strength:  
• Defense:  
• Magic:  
• Skill:  
• Speed:  
• Resistance:  
• Luck:  
Weapons:

Weapon(s) Level:


	8. The Hoshido's Plan

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem: Fates. The opening is Oath-Sign by LiSA and the ending is Memoria by Aoi Eir.**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Hoshido's Plan:

Opening:

 _Kurikaesu sekai Nando te wo nobashitara_

 _Hakanai namida wa kuroi kokoro tokasu no?_

 _Mebae dashita omoi ga mune ni hibiita nara_

 _Kimi no tonari de zutto kawarazu mamoru darou_

 _Ochita kibou wo hirotte Asu ni tsunaide yukeba_

 _Karamatta ibitsuna negai datte hodokeru_

 _Hikari wo kazashite tamerai wo keshita_

 _Agetakatta no wa mirai de_

 _Naiteru yoru daita mama nageki wo sakende_

 _Fumiireta ashi wo tooku no risou ga_

 _Sotto iyashite yuku_

 _Tashikana kizuna wo tsuyoku nigiri susumou dokomademo_

 _Kegare kitta kiseki wo se ni_

 _Tsukurareta omoi furereba nani yori mo_

 _Atatakakute genjitsu ga kasumi hajimeru_

 _Kurui dashita sekai ni toikake tsuzuketemo_

 _Kotae nante denai tte Mou kimi wa shitteita no?_

 _Naite nijinda negai wa Kesshite yurugi wa shinakute_

 _Tada sotto itami wo owarinaku ataeru_

 _Kanashimi wo shitte Yorokobi mo shitta_

 _Yowasa wa kimi wo kaete_

 _Tachidomatta toki Hagare subete wo kowashita_

 _Todoku hazu no nai kotoba wo takushite_

 _Mieta hitomi wa_

 _Nani wo kanjite toozakeru no?_

 _Kokoro kakusu youni_

 _Ima koko ni iru imi_

 _Oshiete kureta nara_

 _Tsuyoku irareru Kawarazu itsumo_

 _Hikari wo kazashite tamerai wo keshita_

 _Agetakatta no wa mirai de_

 _Naiteru yoru daita mama nageki wo sakende_

 _Fumiireta ashi wo tooku no risou ga_

 _Sotto iyashite yuku_

 _Tashikana kizuna wo tsuyoku nigiri susumou dokomademo_

 _Mayoi nante me wo hiraite_

 _Furi haratte te wo nobasou_

 _Kegare kitta kiseki wo se ni_

* * *

 ** _Hoshido Palace_**

(Eros P.O.V)

I sighed heavily when I awoke from my nap to see that it was still middle to late afternoon and the sun was still shining down hard on the palace. I got up from my bed, stretched my arms and legs and cracked my knuckles so I wouldn't feel so tense and tired during the meeting that was going to happen in an hour. Despite not wanting to attend, I was ordered to do so by my damn employer so Iwas going and dragging along my partner, Ragna, with me as well so I didn't have to suffer through the talk of politics and war strategies on my own.

"I mean what does a manakete have to do with strategizing?" I asked myself as I got dressed before fixing my hair in the mirror and checked my teeth to see that they were still sharp and not blunt. As per usual there wasn't even a dent.

"Perfect as usual" I said with a smirk before exiting my private quarters, my dragonstone in my coats inner pocket. I was going to find Ragna wherever he was and we head to the meeting together like we usually did.

As I walked down the hall, I saw a familiar face talking with some of the lower-level soldiers. His tall intimidating figure probably was scaring the hell out of them but they bowed politely and left (a bit of hurry mind you). The figure was a man with pale skin, a muscular body that almost didn't suit his heat shape face. His hair short and silver grey colored with blue eyes tinged with strength of an unknown source. He was wearing a traditional style of a warrior monk with an outfit that consists of a sleeveless, gold trimmed, a black waistcoat that he left open and untucked – exposing his bare chest in the process which made the females swoon -, white knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and a scale-patterned scarf. He notices me walking towards him and gives me a glare that only we give each other, because surprisingly we don't get along particularly well.

"How's it going Ryuga?" I ask politely, trying to avoid another confrontation between us.

"Well enough, how about you?" He responds gruffly.

"Fine I guess, but I'm annoyed that I have to go to another meeting in the course of a day." I said with a sigh feigning despair which I could tell made Ryuga a bit annoyed.

"We always have those meetings Eros. You just never bother to show up." Ryuga states bluntly before he begins walking away from me.

"It's not like I'm a part of the army or whatever, I'm just getting paid for my services. Trust me when this war is over I'm out of here!" I yelled annoyed that he was just walking away from me.

"It's that attitude that will **get you killed** Eros." Ryuga said with something akin to a parent scolding a child as he continued walking away, which made me get even more annoyed.

"Yes mister antisocial, I'm totally going to take social advice from **YOU** of all people!" I yelled before I walked in the opposite direction to make sure I didn't have to stay another minute by his side.

"Jesus that guy will always be an asshole to me!" I thought to myself as I got a whiff of a really familiar smell and at the moment I knew where Ragna was as I stuck my head out a nearby window and saw in the distance there was a black-haired twenty year-old training in the forest surrounding the palace and the barracks.

'FOUND YOU!" I declared before rushing outside so I could drag him to the meeting with me.

* * *

(Ragna P.O.V)

I was getting incredibly frustrated with the training dummy in front of me. Despite all the effort I had put into cutting, slicing and damaging it as much as possible it still refused to split in half for me. I had seen a dummy do it for Ryoma and for Kaze but for me it seemed it wanted to remain stubborn and not even break an inch.

"Fuck me." I said throwing my training sword onto the ground in frustration before lying down on the grass and closed my eyes to try and relax in peace.

"Yeah, I don't know about you but I don't swing that way…" I heard a familiar, arrogant voice say jokingly which made me huff in annoyance and I opened my eyes to see a smirking red-haired man staring at me.

"What do you want Eros?" I asked in an annoyed tone that my friend had disturbed my relaxation.

"Did you forget we had a meeting with the other commanders today?" He asked seriously offering a hand to help me off the ground, which I accepted thankfully.

"I thought that it was only you that was supposed to go since you NEVER show up for any of the other meetings." I answered with a smirk of my own which obviously ticked Eros off slightly because he clenched his fist and gritted his fist.

"You know, you kind of sound just like that asshole Ryuga." Eros said bluntly as he picked my training sword of the ground and put it back with the other training swords. I sighed and apologized for being rude to him which he accepted with that casual smirk that always was on his face (except when he was pissed off).

As soon as I was done apologizing, we started to head towards the throne room where we would be meeting with the other commanders, the royal family and the Queen herself. Apparently whatever the situation was it wasn't just a simple strategy meeting like the others I had been too (the ones that Eros continuously skipped), because if the Queen was involved it meant serious business.

"What did Ryuga do this time?" I asked when we nearly at the throne room.

"He was just being his usual sardonic self. I guess his personality and mine just don't work well with each other." Eros answered as he shrugged his shoulders.

I only sighed in response to his answer. Of course that was the reason, Ryuga and Eros had never gotten along ever since the first time they met each other they possessed a strong disliking for one and the other. It didn't help since their personalities clashed and that Eros got granted the status of Commander without much effort due to his likable personality and natural strength that he possessed due to his nature as a Manakete. However, I couldn't stay in thought for long because I noticed that we had finally reached the throne room and that other commanders were already entering the room – I noticed that Ryuga was already there beside Ryoma, who he was sitting silently with a serious expression on his face – and Eros entered with me close behind.

When we entered, I took notice that the room was surprisingly empty with only a few commanders present and the Royal Family was there of course. But in the center of the room was the Queen sitting on her throne with her usual kind smile plastered on her face as she looked upon us Generals with compassion and thankfulness. I only count five other commanders besides the Royal Family, Ryuga, Eros and myself. I wanted to ask where the others were but I couldn't find the strength to ask. The Queen then ordered a guard to close the throne room doors shut and she nodded at Ryoma for him to begin the meeting.

"Thank you all for coming today. Most of you may be wondering why there are only a few of you present and why the other commanders are not present. Most are still in the field and/or occupied but others will not want to hear this situation considering they have very strong 'political' views." Ryoma started as he saw the confusion on most of our faces grow and he decided to continue.

"Recently, two of our commander's squads was captured and brought to Nohr to use as prisoners to train one of their new warriors." Ryoma continued and paused to allow comment to surface.

"So those bastards were using our soldiers as training dummies!" One of the commanders said with anger ringing in his tone.

"Damn them. What kind of new weapon could they possibly have?" Another one of the commanders asked to no one in particular.

I turned to look at Eros and saw that he looked pissed as hell but he was trying to keep calm and not cause another one of his famous outbursts. I was also angry about the situation but I was also curious about what new weapon of a soldier the Nohr had under their belt, so I decided to speak up.

"What happened to the commanders?" I asked loud enough for Ryoma to hear me and silence the talking of the commanders.

"Well, we were lucky enough that the two commanders managed to escape Nohr, but their men were not so fortunate and believed to be dead. But one of the commanders has important news he would ike to share with us and therefore his superior officer advised me to let him speak to us about who this new weapon is and what their capable of." Ryoma answered my question before he turned to the shadows.

 ** _"You can come out now Kaze."_**

* * *

(Kaze P.O.V)

I stood silently in the shadows as I watched Ryoma talk to the other commanders present. I saw my brother, Saizou, looking stoic as ever though his eyes did shine in worry which made me smile slightly. He also didn't have an outburst like two of the other commanders did. But when I heard Ragna ask about what happened to me and Rinkah, I realized that I would have to come out and talk.

"You can come out now Kaze."

I exited the shadows and faced the commanders with my normal calm gaze. I saw many of them breathe a sigh of relief when I appeared, especially my brother who seemed more relaxed now that he had seen me and saw that I was in perfect health except for the bandages that were wrapped around my shoulder from the wound I received from the Nohrian Princess I had battled against.

"Kaze, would you like to tell us what you experienced when you were held prisoner." Ryoma asked me and I nodded in response to his request.

"Rinkah and I were held captured by the Nohrian Prince Xander after a bloody battle that resulted in me losing most of my men. We were then knocked out and we found ourselves in the Nohr Prison before we were dragged out by the guards and brought to the courtyard where we came face to face with the entire Royal Family of Nohr and some of their soldiers. The first major surprise was that the Royal Family consists of five children not four like we thought." I began watching the shock appear on all the members present at the meeting but I heard the Queen gasp behind me.

"That's impossible!" Eros yelled as he got up from his kneeling position on the floor much to the dismay of most members present "I mean the Royal Family should only have four!"

"Perhaps they had another child?" Ryuga suggested calmly "It's highly likely that could be the case, correct?"

I shook my head "no, the child was around my age. She would have always been a part of the family but was kept in hiding."

Both Ryuga and Eros nodded and returned to being silent so I could continue my recount of the previous two days events.

"Garon then addressed the unknown princess to come and defeat Rinkah and I, and I was prepared to fight off any threat that came my way but my determination was shaken when I heard her name." I continued.

"So the fifth Nohrian Royal Member is a female?" Saizou asked me and I nodded immediately and took a quick second to glance at the Queen who looked like she was going to burst into tears, Ryoma apparently noticed as well and he turned to me and asked "What was her name?"

I paused for a minute and decided to just come out and say it "her name is... **Lenalee**."

I saw the shock grow immensely on Ryoma's face and he whispered "It can't be. It can't possibly be…"

The Queen almost jumped off her throne and came down to me and grasped my shoulders looking me directly in the eyes. I could tell that she was trying to hold back any tears but some still spilt out as she pulled me into a tight hug that was filled with relief and almost like she was thanking me. The other members of the Royal Family were equally stunned at my declaration, Hinoka was holding the youngest sibling Sakura has she was crying tears of shock and yet joy at the same time whereas Takumi just looked lost and confused almost like he was coming to terms with what had been said.

"Are you sure that's what her name is?!" Ryoma asked me as his hand clenched into a fist.

"I'm sure. I'm sure your majesty that your sister is definitely the same person as the one that I am talking about." I responded without hesitation and Ryoma nodded sensing that I was serious and thanked me with a small smile.

"She let me go. Despite not knowing me she let me go and escape." I whispered to the Queen who cried softly into my shoulder.

"Well now that we know that, we have to rescue her no matter what!" Eros declared passionately and the other commanders nodded in agreement (even Ryuga).

"Fine Eros, I am ordering to pick a squad of your own choosing to go and retrieve Lenalee and safely bring her back to Hoshido. Get help from our inside help within Nohr." Ryoma said with a new found fire in his eyes.

"Consider it done Sir! Yo Kaze! You want to come with me?" He offered and I nodded, he urged me to follow him and we exited the room together. I didn't know what was to come of our infiltration into Nohr, but we would bring back Lenalee no matter what!

* * *

Ending:

 _Shizuka ni utsuri yuku tooi kioku no naka_

 _Omoide ni yorisoinagara kimi o omoeru nara_

 _Itsumo minareteru madobe ni utsutta shizumu kimi no yokogao_

 _Namidagoe sae tsumetaku nomikonda sono hitomi wa ashita o muite ita_

 _Sakaraenu sadame to shitte mo kowakunai_

 _Kokoro kara shinjite iru_

 _Shizuka ni utsuri yuku tooi kioku no naka_

 _Kimi to sugoshita akashi wa tashika ni koko ni aru_

 _Afuredasu kimochi o oshiete kureta kara_

 _Kono sekai ga naku natte mo watashi wa soko ni iru_

 _Umi ni ikitai to itsushika hanashita_

 _Kimi to futari de kanawanu yume o mita_

 _Furishikiru yuki no naka samayoi_

 _Kizutsuku kimi wa mou hitori ja nai_

 _Donna ni hanarete mo wasureru koto wa nai_

 _Kimi ga watashi ni hikari o oshiete kureta kara_

 _Afuredasu namida wa kimi e no arigatou_

 _Ano hi kawashita yakusoku no sora wa iroasenai_

 _Shizuka ni utsuri yuku tooi kioku no naka_

 _Omoide ni yorisoinagara kimi o omoeru nara_

 _Donna ni hanarete mo wasureru koto wa nai_

 _Kimi to sugoshita akashi wa tashika ni koko ni aru_

 _Afuredasu kimochi o oshiete kureta kara_

 _Kono sekai ga naku natte mo watashi wa soko ni iru_

 _Ano hi kawashita yakusoku no sora wa iroasenai_

* * *

 **So how do you think this mission is going to go?**

 **More on Lenalee and the others in the next chapter!**

 **-This is Mockingjay 3.75 signing off!**


	9. OC Profiles (4)

**I want to thank everyone that has followed, favourited or reviewed this story. But a special thanks goes out to all the people that have allowed me to use their OC's:**

 **-U-Know Yunho**

 **-Heatnation**

 **-Meta Flash**

 **-Discombobulator0329**

 **You guys are amazing and thank you so much**

OC Profile (4)

 **(OC Created by Heatnation)**

Name: Hajime  
Age: 24  
Gender: Male  
Birthday: February 18th  
Astrologic Sign: Aquarius  
Blood Type: B  
Appearance: Hajime is a 5'6 tall and he has long indigo hair that hides the right side of his face and is loosely tied into a side ponytail. He possesses sharp, yet relaxed ocean blue eyes. Saito wears a long, black, fighting-style kimono with a simple white sash and long scarf. In battle he is the same except where he uses a light blue jacket and a metal plate on his forehead.

Personality: Hajime is very stoic, quiet fellow who only speaks when spoken to or when something is worth saying. He is extremely loyal to the royal family and will obey them any order without question. He starts out very cold and almost cruel toward Lenelee. He once warned Lenelee that if she ever got in his way during patrol or a fight, he'd kill her (much to everyone's objections except Ryuga and Kaede) even so, he protected her from any assassination or kidnapping despite his own injuries. As time pass, he begins to open up to Lenelee and they form a close friendship. Because of this, he developed romantic feelings for Lenelee. He is the most Intimidating of the army.

History: Hajime is the first-born of a prestigious samurai clan in a remote place. However, being strongly left-handed, he was unable to learn how to use a sword with his right hand, thus adopting left-handed Iai style. One day, a swordsman challenged Hajime to a duel. Hajime "won" the match and then was accused of being a murderer and was exiled from his clan. Sometime later, Hajime found himself at Hoshido and was quickly befriended by Ryuga, Eros, Ragna and the others, it was also then that Saito met Queen Mikoto and immediately was drawn to her respective and kind gesture. Ever since then, Saito has always held fierce loyalty toward Hoshido and the other commanders. He is nicknamed as the 'Wolf of Hoshido'

Class 1: Samurai  
Base:  
• Strength: 14  
• Defense: 14  
• Magic: 10  
• Skill: 8  
• Speed: 12  
• Resistance: 11  
• Luck: 7  
Max Stats:  
• Strength: 30  
• Defense: 30  
• Magic: 21  
• Skill: 20  
• Speed: 24  
• Resistance: 21  
• Luck: 19

Weapons: Silver Katana

Weapon Level:

Katana: B

Name: Sakurai

Age: 22

Birthday: 5th of May

Astrological Sign: Bull

Blood Type: A

Appearance: Sakurai has black hair and black eyes. He wears a white and blue tunic, white leggings, and armor on his upper body and a belt with a sheath on the left side containing his personal weapon, the Sword of Seals.

Personality: Sakurai is a serious and straightforward individual, though he can tease others if he wishes. He speaks to others in a respectful manner. He is also extremely loyal to Hoshido and its royal family, though he won`t hesitate to question their motives. He is good friends with Hana and holds feelings for Hinoka, though she isn`t aware of this. He is also somewhat suspicious of Lenalee, Orihime, Natalia and Azura, due to their ties with Nohr.

History: Sakurai lived in Hoshido with his parents, until they decided to leave him behind. After an attack by Nohr, both his parents were killed, but luckily he was saved by a younger Takumi. After waking up in the Hoshidan Capital, he heard about what happened. He then started to train to become a soldier of Hoshido to repay the royal family for their kindness. When he turned 15, he became a retainer for the entire royal family. During this time, he became friends with Hana and developed feelings for Hinoka. He later trained with Ryoma and lost, but he refused to admit defeat until he managed to win against Ryoma.

Class: Samurai (Myrmidon)

Base stats:  
Strength: 5  
Defense: 4  
Magic: 1  
Skill: 11  
Speed: 11  
Resistance: 6  
Luck: 4

Max stats:  
Strength: 24  
Defense: 20  
Magic: 10  
Skill: 27  
Speed: 28  
Resistance: 10  
Luck: 30

Weapons: Sword of Seals, Steel katana

Weapon level:

Sword - C

Name: Gabrielle

Age: 24

Gender: Female

Birthday: April 29th

Astrologic Sign: Taurus

Blood Type: O (positive)

Appearance: Gabrielle has long brown hair and dark pink/purple eyes that match Nohr's colors. She is short and barely reaches 5'3. She wears the typical armor of a Wyvern Rider excluding the face mask, claiming she wants her enemies to know who they're dealing with and fear her.

Personality: She's the definition of tough love. She's one of Xander's most trusted subordinates and they come to each other for advice, knowing that they won't sugarcoat it for each other. She is smart and an excellent strategist as well. She has a very strong sense of justice, but unlike others, can understand why the evil can think they're doing good and how good can sometimes do evil. She is extremely dedicated to Xander and even though Garon suggests a plan that she feels is wrong, if Xander refuses to listen to her protests against it, she will still follow him despite it going against her morals.

History: She is the only child of her farmer parents in Nohr. Gabrielle is used to doing hard work around the farm herself because her mother died during childbirth and her father fell gravely ill. One day, on a trip to the market, she was made fun of by other kids and was pushed into the way of an oncoming wagon. Xander grabbed her out of the way saving her life and told her to not listen to the other kids who were simply bored and had nothing better to do. He told her if she wanted show them she'd need to work hard. After Xander left, Gabrielle realized she wanted to become a soldier and serve him no matter what. She ran home only to find her father had died while she was out. Now an orphan she abandoned the farm and set out to join the military and become the greatest Revenant Knight. She became great friends with Camilla in their similar training. Eventually she reached her goal and became Xander's subordinate, but she's still not assured he even recognizes her from that day years ago. 

Class 1: Revenant Knight  
Base:  
• Strength: 28  
• Defense: 30  
• Magic: 20  
• Skill: 24  
• Speed: 24  
• Resistance: 20  
• Luck:

Max Stats:  
• Strength: 36  
• Defense: 32  
• Magic: 42  
• Skill: 41  
• Speed: 42  
• Resistance: 41  
• Luck: 45

Weapons: Armads (an ancient axe a strange merchant gave her when she mentioned she was a Revenant Knight) Bolganone

Weapon(s) Level:

Axe - A  
Tome – B

New Character OC Themes:

Hajime – Alone Again by Yuna Ito (Link: watch?v=R_Xiu6b4LKc)

Sakurai – Period by Chemistry (Link: watch?v=g76540x_s30)

Gabrielle – Round and Round by Selena Gomez (Link: watch?v=AzXaBmU3aVA)

New Character OC Battle Themes:

Hajime - Song 4 U (Link: watch?v=YU4qT3yEPhc)

Sakurai – On the Battlefield (Link: watch?v=_S-UpM7dbcg)

Gabrielle – Conclusion (Link: watch?v=hdGZe7VPnVQ)


	10. Moment of Departure

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem: Fates. I only own my OC's Lenalee, Natalia, Orhime, Kaede, Eros, Ragna and Christian whilst Ryuga is owned by U-Know Yunho, Hajime is owned by Heatnation, Sakurai is owned by Metal Flash and Gabrielle is owned by Discombobulator 0329. The opening is X.U. by** **Sawano Hiroyuki and the Ending is Glitter by Another Infinity.**

 **Note: Everyone has been asking me this 'is Lenalee going to end up with Azura' the answer is NO. But they do end up having a very good and close friendship…I actually have no idea who I'm going to put Azura with…**

* * *

Opening:

 _I don't want nobody to get killed_  
 _I'll come and get you_  
 _I am always ready to fight_

 _So don't take all of the blame we were all swept away_  
 _Don't take all of the weight. You always do_  
 _There will always be something you cannot control_  
 _We will overcome. Your salvation has begun_

 _No signs_  
 _No lights, such a mess all over_  
 _Don't kill your hopes_  
 _You make me realize who I need_

 _I'll be there hold on_  
 _They'll change you somehow_  
 _So where are you now?_

 _I'll reach you by dawn_  
 _The shadows appear, Illusions are born_  
 _The fallen angels you run with don't know_  
 _It is our pain that makes us all human after all_

 _Torn old sepia photographs show_  
 _Our fragile precious world_  
 _Must discard it, respond to the call_

* * *

Chapter 5: Moment of Departure

 _ **Nohr,**_

(Christian P.O.V)

I felt a grin appear on my face as I reentered my mansion as memories of recent pleasure and delight entered my mind as I remembered the feelings of many women that caressed my body in longing for me. I knew my father disapproved of my activities but I never listened to what he said and besides he never tried to stop me before so there's no reason why he would start now.

"Master, where have you been?" Xavier, my butler, asked me when he saw me trying to go up the stairs to my bedroom without alerting anyone.

"Just hanging out with some friends" I lied whilst waving a nonchalant hand to wave off my butler. I was in to good of a mood for him to ruin it with his usual lectures on my activities with women.

"Of course sir, it's just that you smell of women's perfume." Xavier answered curtly which made me roll my eyes and I just kept walking towards my bedroom.

"Sir before you leave, we have a guest" Xavier spoke up again and I looked back down at him to see that there was a woman with elegant, long brown hair and dark pink eyes entered the main hall wearing the uniform of a Wyvern Rider and she smiled at me respectfully as I stared back in shock.

"…Gabrielle…" I whispered as she bowed.

"Lord Christian. How are you?" Gabrielle asked me politely as she offered her hand to me which I accepted as I kissed it softly in a noble fashion and responded with a simple yet curious "I suppose I'm decent, but why are you here?"

"Xander wanted be to tell you that tomorrow that you must be present at his sister's graduation to Lieutenant. Since you are a commander of the Nohr army is customary that you attend since the princess will be under our General and therefore our protection." Gabrielle answered firmly, her voice full of commanding authority.

"Understood Gabrielle…I will see you tomorrow." I said politely exiting the conversation and started to head back to my bedroom but I stopped when I heard Xavier say:

"Honestly, why can't that boy end up with someone like you Madame rather than flirting with anything that is a female?"

I gritted by teeth in frustration but I kept heading to my bedroom with anger evident on my usual calm and composed face.

"What the hell is Xavier's problem with me? Sure I hang out with women but it's better than me just being surrounded my fellow soldiers all the time and besides the only women I want doesn't even know that I care about her." I said as I opened my bedroom door and collapsed on my bed to get some relaxation in before nightfall.

But before I closed my eyes I noticed there was a small bird tapping on his window. The bird didn't look like any species that was found in Nohr, so I knew where it was probably from Hoshido. I was more convinced when I saw the small piece of parchment tied around its leg. I smirked and opened the window and grabbed the bird and untied the parchment before allowing it to sit on my windowsill as I read the note:

" _Meet us at the wall at the stroke of midnight."_

 _-Eros_

I smirked silently to myself and wrote my response before retying the piece of parchment back onto the bird and sent it back on its merry way. The bird tweeted happily before it started flying back to its master and I started to pack minimal supplies to take with me to the wall. I then realized that I was going to have to sneak out earlier since we had much more difficult security during the evening and Xavier would be doing rounds since he caught me sneaking out a few times and he knew that I was getting involved with the Hoshido when I was supposed to be under the service of the Nohr. But I just couldn't agree with what King Garon was doing – murdering innocents, killing millions of soldiers and ordering his children to follow his commands or otherwise be deemed enemies of the state that would be executed on the spot without hesitation. And besides, the only reason that my father was still standing by Garon's side was because he promised protection to our family if we served him and if we rejected his offer he would reveal our secret to all of Nohr and we would be hunted down.

"Well let's get some sleep and I'll make sure that I can escape here when I have the chance" I thought as I fell back onto my bed and fell asleep without another thought.

* * *

 **Nohr Castle,**

(Orihime P.O.V)

"Ah forgive me your majesty I wasn't looking where I was going!" I apologized to Leo after running into him when I was rushing past the library to get to Lenalee who had apparently locked herself away in her bedroom after something that happened the previous day that caused the King to cancel our performance.

"Its fine Orihime, everyone makes mistakes" Leo muttered uncaringly as he began to pick up the books he had dropped when I ran into him. I was about to start helping him but I was stopped by another hand that picked them up before I could.

"A lady should never trouble herself with such petty worries my dear." A seductive, deep yet awfully familiar voice said behind me and I turned to see a man with ash grey hair and grey eyes who was wearing mostly blue clothing except for the black gloves and the shield that was born on his shoulder staring at me passionately with a pile of books in his hands and immediately I knew who this was.

"Thank you Lazward" I said with a sigh as he handed the books to the Leo with a grunt before placing a hand on my shoulder.

"For you my dear, I would do anything" Lazward declared passionately as he bowed to add effect and I heard Leo snicker at Lazward's flirting towards me but I smiled at him, thanked Lazward again and apologized to Leo again (trying to hide my blush) before running off again to go see Lenalee.

It only took me a few moments but when I arrived at her room I was shocked to see Xander exiting with a blush on his face as he closed the door and then he noticed me staring in shock, he composed himself as he walked past me and nodded before continuing on to wherever he was going and I swear I heard him mutter "Stupid! Stupid!"

I decided to enter Lenalee's room to see what had happened between her and Xander, only for me to see that Lenalee was sitting on her bed hugging her knees to her chest, blushing intensely. I walked up to her and sat beside her with a thud making her look up at me and I then noticed the tears in her eyes and I pulled her into a hug and she sobbed into my shoulder.

"Oh Orihime, I screwed up!" Lenalee sobbed as I rubbed her back softly in support and I decided to ask her what was up with her.

"It's alright. I heard about what your father did, I'm sure whatever you did you can apologize for right?" I offered an answer to her sadness but she only shook her head.

"I didn't tell you that he tried to kill me earlier today when I was sent on a mission to survey a Hoshido outpost nearby the outskirts. The General that accompanied me killed Gunter and then tried to kill me but Xander saved me and brought me back here. Xander tried to convince me that father hadn't planned to kill me and I argued saying that it was obvious and then Xander pulled me close and we nearly…but I just don't know what's happening…" she continued as she broke apart our hug and started to cry more and more I pulled her back into a hug.

At that moment Natalia burst into the room and saw the scene in front of her. She ran to Lenalee and I and joined our hug which helped calm Lenalee down until her sobs turned into mere sniffles and coughs. We broke apart and Natalia used her handkerchief to wipe away any of the stray tears that remained on her face, I smiled as Lenalee started to compose herself.

"I'm alright, thanks both of you for worrying about me." Lenalee said as she handed the handkerchief back to Natalia with a small smile.

"You really shouldn't worry too much what your father thinks since your being promoted to Xander's Lieutenant tomorrow and the entire nation is going crazy over the news" Natalia said proudly and looks of shock appeared on my face along with Lenalee's face.

"Are you serious?" I asked Natalia to see if she was joking or not but she responded only with a nod of confirmation.

"That's amazing Lenalee!" I said with happiness as I grasped Lenalee's hands with joy as the two of us jumped around the room.

"Nothing bad could happen that would ruin this moment" Lenalee said happily as she pulled me and Natalia into a group hug and we continued to dance around the room.

* * *

 **Outskirts of Nohr,**

(Hajime P.O.V.)

I sighed when a brush of cold air swept up my long indigo hair into my face as Eros, Kaze and I were waiting for our other party member to come back from his patrol to see if there were any Nohr soldiers outside the city or nearby our location where we were waiting for our inside help to come and pick us up.

I was jumped from my thoughts when I saw an obscured figure in the distance that soon became clearer to me revealing a man with black hair and black eyes wearing a white and blue tunic, white leggings and armor on his upper body and a belt with a sheath on the left side and I called out his name:

"Sakurai!"

Eros and Kaze turned their attention to where I was looking and came up to me as soon as Sakurai arrived at my feet panting though he had a small smile on his face.

"Good news, no soldiers anyway near us" Sakurai reported as he sat down on the floor with a thud catching his breath. The rest of us breathed a sigh of relief as the news of no soldiers nearby sank in and we all felt calm and composed. So when we heard scurrying we weren't surprised to see that it was our insider, Christian, coming to pick us up at the stroke of midnight like we said.

"Glad you guys are alright" Christian said flicking his black hair out of his eyes as he handed us our disguises (traditional Nohrian Soldier Clothes) to sneak into the Castle and retrieve the kidnapped princess without facing much need of force.

"We really have to wear these?" Eros asked looking at the clothes in slight disgust.

"Unless you want to get us all killed on the spot since you look like you're from Hoshido then yes you need to wear those Eros-san." Christian answered curtly with a slight glare at the male Manakete.

Eros sighed and I pulled him to get dressed behind the trees with me and Kaze. I also had to admit that I dislike the clothes and I could tell that Kaze felt the same way about the clothes. Wearing this stuff was almost like discarding my entire loyalty Hoshido and becoming a slave to the Nohrian Empire that the bastard king had started. When the three of us were finally dressed we followed Christian to his secret entrance into Nohr, but instead of going the normal route he took an alternate route confusing us all.

"Christian? Why are we going this way instead of our normal route?" I asked with wary eyes watching the Nohrian noble with my hand on my sword.

"Since we need to get in there as quick as possible, this route takes us directly to the courtyard of the Nohr Castle. If we were to go the normal route, it would mean wasting more time and a higher possibility of getting caught by the soldiers on patrol." Christian responded with a small smile as we continued down the dark tunnel to the Castle as we heard the clock tower strike midnight and the bell rang across the city.

* * *

Ending:

 _Our Inorganic World,_  
 _Was able to follow a period that shined_  
 _It has deserts that are now lagoons_  
 _And it left a world of flourishing creatures_

 _This decayed Metropolis_  
 _Feels in no way nimble_  
 _The outcome which you wished for_  
 _Overflowing in Ashes, this is what you call a Utopia?_

 _Get everything you want in your grasps_  
 _Give everything you want, without holding back_  
 _Lurk in your unconscious state of mind_  
 _And live your life through a voice you can't see_

 _All those stories you don't desire_  
 _Will you bring them all to an end?_  
 _Make certain of them all_  
 _That shine that you really wanted_

 _Get everything you want, in your grasps_  
 _Give everything you want, without holding back_  
 _In the radiance of the city that never sleeps_  
 _Our instincts were all taken away from us_

 _Our Inorganic World,_  
 _Was able to follow a period that shined_  
 _It has deserts that are now lagoons_  
 _And it left a world of flourishing creatures_

 _And it left a world of flourishing creatures_

* * *

 **Sorry for a bit of a rushed chapter. What is going to happen to Lenalee and her friends? You have to read the next chapter to see what happens (though next chapter mainly focuses on Hoshido).**

 **-This is Mockingjay 3.75 signing off!**


	11. Important News

**IMPORTANT NEWS:**

I felt it necessary to tell people that I want to give them all a big hug for sticking with this story, for putting it in your favorites or following it or reviewing or even just plain enjoying it because you are all amazing and spectacular!

I have taken all feedback into account and tried to write as best as I can with this story and I also want to thank everyone who has donated an OC to me because you are awesome!

But, I did some checking and found out I can only include ONE more main female OC in my story for now and if you feel like donating one please feel free to private message me and I will make one up :)

Thanks for the support!

New Chapter up soon!


	12. The Dawn of Fate

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Fire Emblem: Fates. I only own my OC's Lenalee, Natalia, Orihime, Kaede, Eros, Ragna and Christian whilst Ryuga is owned by U-Know Yunho, Hajime is owned by Heatnation, Sakurai is owned by Metal Flash and Gabrielle is owned by Discombobulator 0329. The opening is X.U. by** **Sawano Hiroyuki and the Ending is Glitter by Another Infinity.**

* * *

 **Opening:**

 _I don't want nobody to get killed_  
 _I'll come and get you_  
 _I am always ready to fight_

 _So don't take all of the blame we were all swept away_  
 _Don't take all of the weight. You always do_  
 _There will always be something you cannot control_  
 _We will overcome. Your salvation has begun_

 _No signs_  
 _No lights, such a mess all over_  
 _Don't kill your hopes_  
 _You make me realize who I need_

 _I'll be there hold on_  
 _They'll change you somehow_  
 _So where are you now?_

 _I'll reach you by dawn_  
 _The shadows appear, Illusions are born_  
 _The fallen angels you run with don't know_  
 _It is our pain that makes us all human after all_

 _Torn old sepia photographs show_  
 _Our fragile precious world_  
 _Must discard it, respond to the call_

* * *

 **C** **hapter 6: The Dawn of Fate**

 _Unknown Location,_

(Lenalee P.O.V)

I dreamed that I was walking through a peaceful town with someone holding my hand as we strolled through the town together. I felt a smile spread out on my face and laughed at the feel of the sunshine on my face. I saw that Natalia, Orihime and my family were there as well laughing like we used to before this war started.

Then suddenly a flash of lightning struck and I fell to the floor at the mere shock of it and when I got back up all I saw was a field of bodies, my family and friends strewn on the floor in with tortured expressions on their dead and lifeless faces. I tried to reach out and touch them but I found myself hindered by someone holding tightly onto my hand.

I looked behind me, and saw that it was Azura holding my hand with tears in her eyes. Her clothes were ripped and bloodstained. She sobbed into my shoulder but when I tried to touch her she disintegrated into the wind as her last words only remained:

" _You have to accept your destiny Lenalee. If you remain in Nohr, everyone you know and love will fade away. Lenalee you need to…"_

I didn't hear the end of Azura's last testimony as I blacked out when my head hit the floor with a thud as if someone had knocked me unconscious.

* * *

 _Nohr Castle,_

(Natalia P.O.V)

I woke up with a jolt when I heard someone enter Lenalee's bedroom where Lenalee, Orihime and I had fallen asleep, I at first thought it was Jakob who had come to check on his mistress but that's when I heard the sound of soldiers outside fighting someone or something. I reached for the dagger that was hidden underneath my dress and then got quickly and attacked the person that was closest to me, I managed to pin him down and got a good look at his face to see that he had long black hair and dark grey eyes wearing Nohrian noble clothing which made realize who he was.

"Christian…?" I asked puzzled as I started to get off of him but when I did, I felt a blade press up against my neck and I turned slightly to see that it was man with indigo hair tied into a ponytail with sharp ocean blue eyes wearing the uniform of a Nohrian soldier yet I knew that he was an Hoshido commander that I heard of.

"The Wolf of Hoshido!" I whispered as he pressed the blade closer to my neck with a slight glare as he held me closer so that I wasn't able to struggle or risk getting injured badly.

"So you've heard of me?" He answered with a snarl as he pulled be closer towards the closed door as I saw that another intruder was placing a cloth against Lenalee's mouth that made her collapse in his arms. I saw that he possessed short red hair and intense grey eyes yet he had pointed ears similar to Lenalee and sharp, pointed teeth. And the other man, who I recognized as the man that Lenalee defeated earlier named Kaze, was carrying an unconscious Orihime in his arms.

"What the hell do you think you're doing to us?" I yelled as I managed to step on man captor's foot causing him to release his hold and drop the sword he had at my throat and I tried to open the door only for him to manage to grab me and press me up against the wall.

"Where do you think you are going?" the 'Wolf' sneered as he picked up his katana and was about to stab me before he was stopped by a stern and commanding voice.

"Hajime! We aren't going to kill anyone! I said we were going to take them with us to Hoshido since we don't know which one is the princess!" the red-haired man yelled which made him flinch under the anger that was contained within his voice.

"Eros… Fine, you win" Hajime said to the red head as he lowered his blade but grabbed me and pulled me close and covered my mouth as Christian, who looked at me with a sad expression whereas I stared at him in shock and confusion due to him helping the Hoshido, opened the door and checked to see if any Nohr soldiers had come up to see if anything was going on and I was annoyed to see that it was clear of any soldiers.

"Why isn't anyone checking on us? Their kidnapping a god damn princess" I thought angrily as Christian began to walk down the stairs with Kaze, carrying Orihime, and Eros, carrying Lenalee, followed closely after.

Hajime then forced me down the stairs after the others and I was trying my best to not cry out to alert anyone nearby, which is what I wanted to do desperately but resisted due to my current situation. When we reached the end of the stairs I saw that Christian was pressing tiles on the wall and soon a secret door opened up revealing an underground tunnel that was pitch black.

"Wait where the hell is Sakurai?" Eros asked apparently realizing that another one of their members was missing, which made me worry more that there were more intruders in Nohr.

"He's already escaping with the Pegasus that tried to attack him earlier when we arrived" Christian answered as he started to head into the tunnel with Eros straight behind. I smirked knowing that it was my Pegasus that obviously tried to attack him and that Celtic was safe and hopefully uninjured.

Kaze was about to follow the other two kidnappers but he then turned to me in Hajime's hold and gave a look that confused me before he disappeared into the black void of a tunnel, with Orihime still in his arms unconscious unaware to the situation that was happening.

" _Sorry girl, but you're going to have to go to sleep_!" Hajime said with sharp yet quiet voice which shocked me until I felt a cloth that had some sort of liquid laced in it which made my vision go blurry until I realized that I was falling unconscious. Though a single thought entered my mind:

" _ **What is going to happen to us?"**_

* * *

 _Hoshido Barracks,_

(Kaede P.O.V)

I stared at the sake in my glass and just sighed as I turned to look at the mountain of paperwork that was laid in front of me. Whilst being the head of the Kuchiki clan had its perks it also had its massive disadvantages when it came to work load. Sometimes I wished that I was born a commoner like most soldiers but then I wouldn't be as close to Ryoma as I was which made me smile at the mere thought of the man I love.

"Will he ever tell me how he feels?" I muse to myself as I stir the sake around and start to try and complete the paperwork before I was interrupted by a knock at my door.

"Come in" I said with an annoyed tone. I seriously did not need to be disturbed with all the work I had to do but it could be important so I would let it slide.

The door opened and Ryuga entered with a bow before working up to me with a letter in his hand. I looked at him up and down before giving him a nod to sit down in the chair in front of my desk where he noticed the glass of sake that was sitting next to my paperwork and he sighed.

"Don't you know too much alcohol can be bad for you Kaede?" he asked me with a slightly bored tone as he was used to my antics when it came to drinking.

"I don't get drunk easily, you of all people should know that Ryuga." I answered with a roll of my eyes and turned my full attention to looking directly at him with a slight glare in my eyes.

"So why don't you tell me what that letter is for and why your even here?" I asked with a small smirk and Ryuga only sighed again before he placed the letter on the desk and pushed it towards me and he said "read it."

I took the letter and saw that it was from Ryoma which made me gasp in surprise. I looked back at Ryuga and he only gave me a nod which urged me to read the letter so I gave a small smile and started reading the note:

* * *

 _Dear Kaede,_

 _I know that you were unable to come to my earlier meeting that I called the previous night due to the workload you were tasked with and you were probably still distressed over the capture and return of your subordinate Kaze. But I have been given great news that I wish to share with you, one of my closest friends._

 _I found out from Kaze that my sister is alive. Princess Lenalee is alive! I have never been so overjoyed in my entire life. But as you might not be aware she has been raised in Nohr and given your hatred for the Nohr, I wish for you to try and act as polite as possible when it comes to the time when we retrieve her and bring her home._

 _Please forgive me for the abruptness of this letter but I think you should be aware of what is happening._

 _-Yours faithfully,_

 _1_ _st_ _prince of Hoshido: Ryoma._

* * *

I read the note over and over again, trying to understand what Ryoma was saying. He was telling me that I should accept his long-lost sister despite her being raised by the Nohr who killed my father! But since it was a direct order from Ryoma I guess I couldn't argue with it despite my desire to throw the note in Ryuga's face and tell him to tell Ryoma that I would strangle his sister on sight since she was raised by those Nohrian bastards.

"Thank you for the letter Ryuga. If that's all please leave me alone so I can finish this work." I said as I returned to my work without paying any mind when Ryuga left me and returned to whatever he was doing before he interrupted my work.

I attempted to keep doing the work, but the thought of having a Nohr nearby made me want to scream and break something. I tried to tell myself that Ryoma was right and I just had to deal with it but he knew that dealing with Nohr's was something that was extremely hard for me especially since I swore an oath to kill every Nohr that served as a threat to the Hoshido and everyone and everything I care about. I then noticed that it was pitch black outside and decided to call it a night and get some sleep; since I got the feeling I would need all the rest I could get for whatever was going to happen tomorrow. So I fixed up the piles of work and got up to lie on my bed and tried to get some decent sleep.

* * *

(Ryuga P.O.V)

After leaving an agitated Kaede, I headed straight back to my room and entered with a slam of the door as I groaned in frustration before lying down on my bed. I knew that Kaede was going to be difficult with accepting the current situation but she also hopelessly devoted to Ryuga to the point that she would die for him just as I would. But the main difference between Kaede and I was that I wasn't in love with him and refused to realize that Ryuga was not in love with her.

"She's going to get hurt one day" I thought but I was distracted when I saw a small light coming from outside my window and I looked to see what it was.

What I saw shocked me to my very core. I saw lower-level Hoshido soldiers rushing outside to help five struggling figures into the light which made me gasp, I saw that Kaze, Hajime, Eros and Sakurai were accompanied by a black Pegasus, a Nohrian noble that I recognized as our infiltrator named Christian and the four commanders were struggling to carry three Nohrian females that all looked quite regal and stunning. Though the one that possessed long white-blonde hair seemed extremely familiar to me and a smile appeared on my face as I lay back down on my bed.

"Well at least the mission was a success…" I trailed off before falling asleep with a smile on satisfaction remaining on my face. And I knew that tomorrow was going to be one hell of day especially to discover which of the females the Hoshido Princess was.

* * *

 _The strings of fates begin to play, as the pureblood princess returns to her home._

 _But what choice will she make? The path of light and family or the path of shadow and loyalty?_

* * *

 **Ending:**

 _Our Inorganic World,_  
 _Was able to follow a period that shined_  
 _It has deserts that are now lagoons_  
 _And it left a world of flourishing creatures_

 _This decayed Metropolis_  
 _Feels in no way nimble_  
 _The outcome which you wished for_  
 _Overflowing in Ashes, this is what you call a Utopia?_

 _Get everything you want in your grasps_  
 _Give everything you want, without holding back_  
 _Lurk in your unconscious state of mind_  
 _And live your life through a voice you can't see_

 _All those stories you don't desire_  
 _Will you bring them all to an end?_  
 _Make certain of them all_  
 _That shine that you really wanted_

 _Get everything you want, in your grasps_  
 _Give everything you want, without holding back_  
 _In the radiance of the city that never sleeps_  
 _Our instincts were all taken away from us_

 _Our Inorganic World,_  
 _Was able to follow a period that shined_  
 _It has deserts that are now lagoons_  
 _And it left a world of flourishing creatures_

 _And it left a world of flourishing creatures_

* * *

 **So a really major chapter this time around with the next chapter including Lenalee encountering her Hoshido kin and she begins her interactions with them.**

 **-This is Mockingjay 3.75 signing off**


	13. OC Profiles (5)

**LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! WE HAVE A ANTOGONIST! I do still need one more lead FEMALE OC so don't forget to private message me with your suggestion**

 **Note: This character was not made by me but the creator doesn't want me to use their name.**

FE: OC Profiles (5)

Name: Julius  
Age: 125  
Gender: Male  
Birthday: August 15th  
Astrological Sign: Leo  
Blood Type: AB

Appearance: Pale skin and dark greenish hair with a Black Dragon Brand on his forehead. He is 6 feet tall with a muscular body and a square face. He wears a complete full armor like the Black Knight. He rides on a four-legged 50 feet long wyvern that is enabled to breathe stream of fire.

Personality: Pretty sadistic, cold-hearted, manipulative, treacherous, insane, stubborn, and ambitious. He is very power hungry and his power is considered unlimited due to his ability to resurrect the dead to be his servants of war and like his previous ancestors, he has an ability to wound a god.

History: Born into the Daein Royal Family, now banished for his previous attacks on foreign lands and plot to overthrow the current King of Daein. The plan worked until he reached Nevassa and was easily defeated by the King and the Current Great Riders. After his defeat, he and all his followers were never seen again in Daein or any of its domains. During his banishment, he seeks power by first manipulating Hydra and started the War.

Class(personal): Vengeance Prince  
Untransformed:  
Strength: 60  
Defense: 50  
Magic: 50  
Skill: 50  
Speed: 30  
Resistance: 40  
Luck: 30

Transformed:  
Strength: 80  
Defense: 65  
Magic: 77  
Skill: 68  
Speed: 45  
Resistance: 60  
Luck: 50

Weapons:Soul Edge (Sword), Black Breath(Dragon Form), Rexbolt(mind*), Rexcalibur(mind), Rexflame(mind), and Urvan

Weapons Level: Breath: S Sword: S Axe: S, Tomes: SS

Weakness: Lightning magic(No need to put it in)

*What's with the mind thing? It means he memorized everything on the tomes that he could use it without equipping any of them.

Theme Music:

Siege of Gondor (Link: watch?v=2DFYvwn_xLM)

Battle Theme:

The Land of Shadow (Link: watch?v=P3bQ7wL1f0o)

NB:- both pieces are composed by Howard Shore from the Lord of the Rings Films.


	14. OC Profiles (6)

**AND WE HAVE OUR FINAL OC (FOR THE FIRST ACT!)**

* * *

Name: Asami

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Birthday: November 23rd

Astrologic Sign: Scorpio

Blood Type: AB

Appearance: Being the child of a fox-spirit and Hoshido noble, she has black ears, eyes, and a spiky black bob. She is 5'6 and wears a red, white, and gold fighting kimono along with a flower in her hair made out of gold with her stone set in the center. She also has a fluffy black tail with a white tip.

Personality: Asami is a soldier that works closely under Sakura and takes the role of girly older sister while Hinoka trains. She adores Sakura and loves to put make up on her and tease her about boys. Both Sakura and her wish for peace between Nohr and Hoshido and have bonded closely because of their shared ideals. Asami also loves nature and likes to play with small animals in her fox form and train with bigger ones. She also has an extreme sweet tooth and a crush on Saizou

History: Asami was born to noble of Hoshido, while her father, a fox-spirit, died early on in the pregnancy due to a skirmish with Nohr. Her mother is very bitter about this and encouraged Asami from a young age to use her powers to fight Nohr and avenge her father. While her mother wants her to fight in order to have Nohr crushed, Asami wants to fight so that there can be peace again. Because of this mentality, she grew close to the youngest Hoshidon Princess Sakura. Asami only wants for herself and the young princess to finally know peace and be able to live happily.

Class 1: Fox Spirit  
Base:  
• Strength: 20  
• Defense: 19  
• Magic: 20  
• Skill: 23  
• Speed: 24  
• Resistance: 23  
• Luck: 24

Max Stats:  
• Strength: 29  
• Defense: 27  
• Magic: 29  
• Skill: 33  
• Speed: 34  
• Resistance: 34  
• Luck: 33

Weapons: Beaststone

THEME MUSIC:

Please Don't Stop the Music (Link: watch?v=2wqIreGnAAw)

BATTLE THEME:

Invoke Magic (Link: watch?v=jhQLIlU11oo&list=PLJKQF4AFXWn0WMryWkzTgE_W38F8b8ca5&index=15)


	15. Side Story: The Arrival of Evil

**So a bit of a different chapter this time around, with a different opening and ending as well as not really focusing on the main characters. Also this chapter can be considered an M-Rating one since it is quite dark. The reason being is because this is a side story. Now Ryoma disclaimer!**

 **Ryoma: Mockingjay 3.75 does not own the Fire Emblem Series. The opening is Ranbu no Melody and the ending is "Hitohira no Hanabira" – Stereopony.**

* * *

 **Opening:**

 _Shizuka ni shizuka ni maku wa kiri otoshi_

 _Kakusei no yoake ni aoi honou_

 _Miwatasu kagiri no yami to katto wo te saguri no hibi_

 _Bokura wa make wo shiranai yowasa wo dakishime aruita_

 _Atarashii kiba de jidai wo kizame._

 _Shizuka ni shizuka ni makuwa kiri otoshi_

 _Kakusei no yoake ni aoi honou_

 _Mamoritai anata ni deaeru sono hi made wa_

 _Yuushu nobi yori me no mae no teki wo_

 _Kokoro nai kotoba hoko saki subete wo nomi komi aruita_

 _Tsukareta hushin wa jishin ni neji mage._

 _Kurushikute nige takute maga sashita mirai wa_

 _Yume egaita bokura to tooi tokoro de_

 _Jikan nante hosou nante kechi rashite hohoenda_

 _Ano koro nani mo kowa nakatta ro?_

 _Shizuka ni shizuka ni maku wa kiri otoshi_

 _Kakusei no yoake ni aoi honou_

 _Mamoritai anata ni deaeru sono hi made wa_

 _Yuushu nobi yori me no mae no teki wo_

 _Itoshikute itoshikute hoka ni wa nani mo nakute_

 _Koko kara miwatashita keshiki zenbu_

 _Matomete tsurete itte ageru sa hanasanai de_

 _Zutto nari yamanu RANBU NO MELODY._

* * *

 **Side Story 1: The Arrival of Evil**

Through Fuyuki's empty streets echoed a sort of music meant for the delusions of mad men. An allegro tempo of racing shoes laid the percussive beat for a melody of fatigued panting, desperate wheezes, with the occasional scream of terror almost like a musician forcing a sound out of a clarinet with a dry reed. An occasional whimper, the sort of cowardly cries grown men were not supposed to make, counterpointed the raspy arpeggio of gasping for enough air to sustain the sprinter.

But, these sounds were a opera to the hunter after his prey! The thrill of the chase, the rush of hearing fear in the prey, following the dire noises, stalking ever closer; it was what made hunting so exhilarating.

The man should have known it was a terrible idea to sneak out with his lover so late. Now she was dead, and the murdered was after him. He could feel his heart pounding loudly in his chest that it was too hard to hear clearly. His terror filled eyes glanced behind him, but it made him trip and fall to the floor in front of a strange figure that made him scream softly.

The figure was not human. It was some sort of wyvern except extremely large at least 50 feet long, that was snarling at the man with some sort of orange light growing brighter in its mouth every second the man stared. The man scurried further into the alleyway but he only found himself up against a wall with nowhere to escape and the wyvern edged closer and closer to him until it was stopped by someone whistling which caused the man to breathe a sigh of relief only before he stifled a scream when he saw the man's grinning face.

The man was tall and muscular with dark greenish hair which was mattered with blood. However his body was covered in a black shell of armor that also concealed his face from plain sight. The appearance was even more terrifying due to the red blood that stained it all over. The victim desperately tried to search for a way out of his situation but was stopped when the murder started to laugh like a mad man.

"You know sir, that woman you were with was completely fun to stab over and over again. The blood that came out of her was especially satisfying but I still don't think it was enough fun for one night…don't you agree?" He teasingly asked the victim as he waved the bloody sword he used to murder the woman in front of the man's face causing him to whimper.

The murder then removed his mask revealing sickly pale skin and stone-cold black eyes that were full of insane pleasure and murderous glee. The victim found himself breathing normally again though when the pale skinned man began to walk away from him, whistling a gleeful tune.

"But I don't think you're any better than that whore that I killed a few minutes ago so there's no point in me killing you." The man said jokingly as he patted the wyvern which gave a growl that could possibly resemble a purr.

"Thank you…for sparring me but what is your name?" The victim question as he found his voice.

"My name is Julius, but who said I was going to spar you?" the man answered with an sly grin on his face and an evil glint in his eyes.

"But…but you said…" the man stammered as Julius let out a burst of insane laughter.

"I said I wasn't going to kill you. But my wyvern on the other hand, well she hasn't eaten in a while!" Julius cackled as the wyvern roared hungrily as her prey soon began to shake and scream out for help to the deaf public that resided in the town.

"SOMEBODY! ANYBODY! HELP ME!" the man screamed desperately.

Julius whispered to his growling wyvern softly yet loud enough for his next victim to hear:

" _ **Hunt."**_

The victim had only a split second of life left before the wyvern pounced forward. Sharp teeth gleamed, and the man uttered his last coherent words.

"Oh Fuck…"

What followed were screams, unearthly howls of a vicious attack, hacking noises in vain attempts to yell for help, snarls, gargling screams, then finally silence except for the sounds of licking and munching and the sound of Julius' insane cackling. Slowly, a small stream of thick crimson snaked out of the alley, down to the canal, and tainted the crystal water.

* * *

 **The Next Morning,**

Asami, walked forward cautiously. The morning was already uncomfortably warm and she could feel her black hair losing its body under the intense heat and her black and white tail was limp due to the heat. Flies buzzed around her. Yet as she drew closer, she had to put a hand to her nose to block the horrid smell. Hana, a fellow soldier, leading her to the scene kindly handed her handkerchief, which she gladly took to block the unmistakable stench of death.

Even Asami, who had slashed many enemies in her time as a Commander of the Hoshido Army, had to swallow hard and take a deep breath at the grotesque mutilation in front of her. The dark alley had blood splattered up to three meters high and pooled in blackening puddles around the cobbled road. She realized she was standing on a stream of dried and flaking blood running from the massacre towards the water. She removed her foot and made sure not to walk on any more black stains.

Asami saw Hana staring in horror at the sight and she patted her on the shoulder to try and remove some of the terror that was lying in front of them. Hana gave a small smile and mouthed 'I'm ok' to Asami and both then noticed amidst the gore stood an inspector wearing noble clothing. He flicked back his hair as he leaned over the corpse as if the mere sight ad smell were just common occurrences. He straightened up when the pair approached and stared at them with a calm expression.

"So, you are the two commanders from the capital. I don't recall requesting any assistance," the inspector said harshly.

Hana forced her gaze away from the dead body and onto the inspector "Commander Hana of the 4th Division under the authority of Princess Sakura" she said in a calm (though still shaky) voice.

"Commander Asami also of the 4th Division" Asami said curtly and she offered her hand to shake which the Inspector accepted "When the Queen heard about the murders and disappearances, she asked Hana and I to look into it and report back."

"Thank you for the consideration, but it was unnecessary," he said blandly "As you can see, it's obviously just an animal attack."

"Then this isn't related to the other murder that happened yesterday?" Hana asked.

The inspector hummed curiously before it appeared something dawned on him "You're talking about the beheading in the love hotel. We concluded there was no connection. That murder is currently under another team's investigation. This was merely an animal attack. As you can see," he said, casually waving to the mutilated body, "the slash marks are similar to that of a wild predator so possibly a wyvern. We do have to look into if wyverns live around this region, inspect any of the militaries wyvern or griffons to see if there at fault. There were no weapons or magic involved, no tools, just claws and teeth. If you wish to get the full report, I'll be happy to send it to the capital later today but we don't require you assistance at the moment so please return to the front lines."

Asami glanced down at the body again: the corpse could barely be recognized as human with the intestines ripped out and half eaten, rib bones showing through gashes to the chest, and a massive chunk ripped out of the man's throat, leaving his head to hang at an odd angle. The victims pants were completely ripped apart and large bites hand been taken out of the thighs, chewing right down to the femur. The face was completely ripped open with half of it missing and the eyes gorged out but they were uneaten just staring blankly at the half-eaten face. But was most horrifying was the message written in the man's blood:

 **HE's the one of many. Until I get my revenge this will happen to everyone in both Hoshido and Nohr! Until I get the dragon's offspring I will not stop my rampage!**

"I see," Asami said, keeping her face and voice neutral while her stomach wanted to dry heave at the macabre scene "I will inform my General. If the situation gets worse please tell your superior to inform us and we will send any assistance in catching the beast, we have soldiers (such as myself) who are skilled in such things."

He softly snickered causing Asami and Hana to frown. "Your offer is appreciated, but I think the men we have here in Fuyuki can handle catching a simple loose animal. Have a pleasant trip back to the Capital and give your General my regards." The inspector then pulled out a notebook and began to write, showing the two girls that the brief interview was over.

Both girls bowed and then left the scene in a hurried pace. They managed to get a block away before Hana noticed that there was a man looking at the scene with an amused smile on his face but when she turned to get Asami's attention and looked back the man was gone, so Hana guessed she was still a bit emotional after witnessing the horrifying scene a mere block away.

"What's up?" Asami asked noticing the confused look on Hana's face, "Did you see something strange?"

Hana shook her head, "no. I think I was just seeing things."

Asami nodded in acceptance of Hana's answer. The two girls then continued on their path to leave the town hoping to get back to the Capital before nightfall so they could possibly avoid whatever beast was killing people in Fuyuki.

* * *

However the two girls didn't notice that Julius was watching them with his wyvern standing right beside him as it growled angrily at the two female soldiers that were talking and chatting as if they hadn't seen his master piece mere minutes before.

"You know, the good thing about murder is when you see the looks on people's faces but then the bad thing is that they try and forget it as soon they leave the scene." Julius said tapping his chin thoughtfully.

But then he smiled when he grabbed something out of his pocket, the heart of the man he killed, and took a bite of it licking his lips as the flavor entered his mouth before throwing the remains to his wyvern who ate it all in one bite. Julius sighed as he wiped the blood off his mouth and then sat down leaning against the wall for support.

"So what should we do next my precious pet?" Julius asked as he pulled out his sword, Soul Edge, and stared at the bright red aura that it was oozing into the air. His wyvern growled and then attempted to spell something out:

I.N.S.P.E.C.T.O.R

"So the inspector that's been investigating us huh?" Julius said as he tried to imagine a scenario where he was murdering the bastard inspector and he felt a smile appearing on his face. He patted his wyvern in congratulations for its brilliant suggestion and then scratched out the writing with his sword before putting it back into its sheath as a cold gust of wind rushed past him.

"Well I guess we have nothing better to do until we find Hydra's offspring." Julius said impassively as he got up from his sitting position and walked into the bustling streets with a grin on his face as he saw the sun setting and a new night of murder available to him.

"Let's Play!"

* * *

 **Ending:**

 _HITOHIRA no HANABIRA ga yureteiru boku no tonari de ima  
machigatta koi datta sonna koto omoitaku wa nai_

 _TEEBURU no mukou kurai kao shiteru  
kiridasu KOTOBA ni obietenda  
ittai itsukara bokura konna KIMOCHI ni  
kizukanai furi tsuzukete tanda?  
deatta hi no you na ano suki tooru kaze no naka de  
yarinaoseru no nara mou ichido dakishimetai_

 _HITOHIRA no HANABIRA ga yureteiru boku no tonari de ima  
machigatta koi datta sonna koto omoi taku wa nai_

 _sukidatta hazudatta itsu datte koe ga kikitaku naru hodo  
sore na no ni te ga todoku saki no kimi ga mienaku nari sou da_

 _heiki datte sugu gaman shiteta no wa  
kitto boku-tachi no warui TOKO de  
ittsumo issho ni itaitte omotteta no ni  
sure chigai wa genjitsu o kaeta?  
deatta hi no you na ano yawaraka na egao datte  
sugu ni tori modoseru ki ga shiteta dakishimetai_

 _HITOHIRA no HANABIRA ga yureteiru boku no tonari de ima  
machigatta koi datta sonna koto omoi taku wa nai_

 _damatta mama no kimi no te no hira  
tadori tsuita NAMIDA ga HAJI keta  
konna boku-tachi no jikan o maki modoshite..._

 _HITOHIRA no HANABIRA ga maiochita boku no tonari de ima  
machigatta koi datta nante wasurerareru hazu wa nainda_

 _sukidatta sukidatta ima datte sugari tsukitaku naru hodo  
sore na no ni te ga todoku saki no kimi ga mienaku nari sou da_

* * *

 **Ok so maybe I pushed back Lenalee meeting her family but it will happen next chapter! I swear to god!**

 **-This is Mockingjay 3.75 signing off.**


	16. Brethren of Hoshido Part 1

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Fire Emblem: Fates. I only own my OC's Lenalee, Natalia, Orihime, Kaede, Eros, Ragna and Christian whilst Ryuga is owned by U-Know Yunho, Hajime is owned by Heatnation, Sakurai is owned by Metal Flash, Asami is owned by AceGab and Gabrielle is owned by Discombobulator 0329. The opening is X.U. by** **Sawano Hiroyuki and the Ending is Glitter by Infinity.**

* * *

 _Opening:_

 _I don't want nobody to get killed_  
 _I'll come and get you_  
 _I am always ready to fight_

 _So don't take all of the blame we were all swept away_  
 _Don't take all of the weight. You always do_  
 _There will always be something you cannot control_  
 _We will overcome. Your salvation has begun_

 _No signs_  
 _No lights, such a mess all over_  
 _Don't kill your hopes_  
 _You make me realize who I need_

 _I'll be there hold on_  
 _They'll change you somehow_  
 _So where are you now?_

 _I'll reach you by dawn_  
 _The shadows appear, Illusions are born_  
 _The fallen angels you run with don't know_  
 _It is our pain that makes us all human after all_

 _Torn old sepia photographs show_  
 _Our fragile precious world_  
 _Must discard it, respond to the call_

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Brethren of Hoshido Part 1**

 _ **Hoshido Palace,**_

(Lenalee P.O.V.)

I slowly opened my eyes to find myself in a room which I did not recognize. I also wasn't wearing my normal clothes but instead I was wearing a white nagajuban. I felt scared and immensely worried but at the same time I felt familiar and comfortable in this room but when I opened the curtains that covered the windows I gasped in shock. I was not in Nohr.

What I saw out of the window was a beautiful city stylized with Traditional housing and a bright sunny sky which made the city even more incredible. Their where people out in the streets talking and chatting as if nothing was wrong despite the conflicts between Nohr and Hoshido. I found myself completely taken in by the sight because in my entire life I had never experienced such beauty due to Nohr being completely covered by darkness and poor weather. But then the realization hit me in the face, I was in the Capital of Hoshido. I must have been kidnapped the night before (how I do not know) but I was worried for Natalia and Orihime who fell asleep with me during the night…and my family who were probably worried sick about my well being. I felt tears falling from my face onto the carpet and I collapsed to the floor crying at my situation.

My cries of anguish were interrupted when I heard someone open the door and rushed in when they saw me in anguish. I felt their warm hands touch my shoulder as they pulled me to their chest and tried to calm me down as best as they could, slowly my cries turned into little whimpers and I turned my head slightly to see who had managed to calm me down.

It was a man with long indigo hair that was hiding the right side of his face and loosely tied into a side ponytail. He was wearing a stoic expression but his eyes which are an ocean blue color were sharp, yet they seemed to be filled with relief when he saw me calm down. I could see that he was wearing a long, black, fighting-style kimono with a simple white sash and a long scarf. When I moved away from his chest I could feel the hardness of his muscles that were hidden underneath the kimono and I wiped away the stray tears that remained on my face.

The man offered me a hand to get me up, I accepted it with a small smile on my face but he still kept that stoic expression on his face, handed me my clothes and pointed towards a closed door.

"In there is a bathroom, get dressed into these and then meet Kaze who will be waiting outside the main door." The man said in a monotone voice before he turned to leave the room.

"Kaze…?" I thought and then realized that the name belonged to the man I had thought back in Nohr and I also felt like I needed to thank this man before me that helped me.

"Um, thank you for calming me down..." I trailed off before realizing that I didn't know his name.

"It's Hajime and there's no need to thank me since I only did this under the orders of my General." The man replied before slamming the door shut with a loud bang. I flinched when I heard the bang of the door but whilst I was hesitant to do as the man said since I was technically their prisoner. I reasoned that I probably should do as they or suffer the consequences of not doing so.

So I got dressed back into my normal clothes and grinned at the comfortableness that they greeted me with. It was completely different to the coldness of the nagajuban that I had worn when I had woken up and found myself in my current situation.

"I guess I shouldn't keep whatever's waiting for me any longer?" I asked myself when I exited the bathroom and opened the bedroom door to see that there was Kaze leaning against the wall across from the door. He turned his face upwards when he saw me and bowed, confusing me greatly.

"Princess Lenalee, I have come to take you to your family" Kaze said bluntly and then began to move down the hall and urged me to follow him.

As we walked down the hall, I could see that servants and soldiers were all whispering, pointing and staring at me. I felt very uncomfortable and decided to quicken my pace to hopefully avoid any possible confrontations with soldiers that were disgusted that a Nohr was in their mists.

But suddenly I felt a cold chill walk when a woman walked past me causing me to stop and stare at the woman. She was beautiful with a delicate face, voluptuous woman with pale brown hair and piercing grey eyes that resembled a storm. When she noticed me staring, she stopped and glared at me coldly as if asking me what I wanted.

"Ah sorry…" I apologized quickly before chasing after Kaze who was already ahead of me and I heard the woman huff in annoyance over my actions before she continued on her way.

* * *

After another few minutes of staring, pointing and whispering I saw a room with the doors wide open. From the range from where I was standing I could tell that it was the throne room due to the singular large gold and white throne that was a complete contrast to my father's sinister black and dark grey throne that he possessed. Kaze headed towards the door and I followed closely behind him, yet when I entered the throne room I couldn't help but gasp in shock.

Standing at the foot of the throne was a man with wild dark brown hair and red eyes wearing the clothes of a Samurai that suited his body built perfectly. His arms were crossed and he appeared to waiting for me and Kaze to arrive. When we did, Kaze bowed to the man just as he did to me before.

"Thank you for your hard work Kaze. Please wait here." Ryoma said to the young green haired ninja in front of him with a smile.

Kaze nodded with a small smile "of course, Master Ryoma."

"Um…who are you?" I asked with confusion ringing in my tone as I stared at the Samurai in front of me.

"Ah, that would be the First Prince of Hoshido, Ryoma." A playful voice answered me and I turned around to see a man with black hair and black eyes walked in behind him were two all familiar faces that were extremely tired and sleep deprived.

"Orihime! Natalia!" I called out and they looked up to with faces that were creased with tears of sadness yet relief now that they saw that I was alive. I was going to run up to my close friends and give them a hug and support but I was interrupted by a small cough and I returned my attention to Ryoma was giving me a cold look.

I was fed up with just receiving looks and I felt something inside me just snap "I can't take this anymore! If this an execution Prince Ryoma then get it over with as long as those two girls are able to leave without any more harm befalling upon them!"

Ryoma was in shock at my sudden outburst and was about to speak before we were all interrupted by the sounds of incoming footsteps and we all turned to see that they belonged to a beautiful woman with elegant black hair, a crown around her forehead. She was wearing a white and yellow gown with a blue, white and yellow cape over the top. On her face a delicate smile and her eyes filled with familiarity as she stared at me.

I found myself shaking at the mere sight of her; I also felt my heart beating faster and faster in my chest. My mind was telling me that I knew this woman that was standing before me.

"You've returned to us…it's really…it's really…" the woman spoke with relief and sadness in her voice as she placed a hand upon my cheek.

"Eh? What do you mean…?" I questioned softly. My mind was incredibly scrambled why was this Hoshido woman touching me so familiarly? Why did she know me? And that's when I saw the tears dripping down the woman's face as she gave me a brilliant, warm and loving smile.

"Thank god…you're safe!" the woman cried as she walked closer to me and wrapped her arms around me gently, pulling me into tight hug. But the next words she whispered to me explained everything:

"My beloved daughter…Lenalee!"

Of course Natalia, Orihime and I freaked out when she said those words. Orihime looked incredibly pale as if she might faint at any moment. Natalia was at a loss for words and her eyes widened incredibly at the sudden news.

"EH!? I'm…I'm your daughter!? What on earth are you talking about?" I yelled with utter confusion which got a laugh from the man with black hair, Kaze and even Ryoma who gave a small chuckle due to our reactions.

"It's alright Lenalee. You are a princess of the Kingdom of Hoshido" the woman laughed cheerfully as we separated from our hug.

"Queen Mikoto, maybe we should explain to these girls Lenalee's situation" the man at the back yelled as he helped my confused friends up from the floor.

"I agree Sakurai. Perhaps it is time to tell you everything my daughter." Mikoto answered the man with a smile as she turned to me with worried filled eyes.

* * *

A few moments later, Orihime and Natalia were standing beside me as we stared at the four Hoshido in front of us. The looks on our faces demanded an explanation and a damn good one at that!

"When you were young…you were kidnapped and taken away to the Kingdom of Nohr. I am your mother, Mikoto. And the Hoshido are your family." The Queen said with soft expression on her face as she glanced to the men standing behind her who nodded in confirmation at her statement.

"No way…You are my real mother? I can't believe it…" I trailed of completed dumbfounded at my situation.

Ryoma stepped forward and placed a hand on my shoulder, "But that's how it is. It's the truth Lenalee." He face then pulled me closer towards him into a hug and I gasped at the incredible warmth he possessed (which was the exact opposite of the roughness that Xander had), "I am your brother, Ryoma" he said continued before I gently pulled away from him.

"My…brother?" I whispered softly as I felt tears come into my ears.

Ryoma nodded, "that's right. I am the oldest of your siblings. You have two sisters, one older and the other younger their names are Hinoka (the older) and Sakura (the younger). You also have a younger brother named Takumi."

I wiped away the tears that threatened to spill onto my face, "Their names sound familiar…" I whisper softly as I look back at my older brother.

Ryoma offered an armored hand for me to accept "I won't tell you to trust us straight away Lenalee. But I was wondering if you accept us?"

I tensed up at the suggestion. Did I want to accept this truth? This reality that I am now living in? I now knew that I was raised on lies and delusions. I knew that I needed to accept this reality that I was staring in the face. I felt the support of Natalia and Orihime no matter what my decision was, so I made it. I placed my small hand in Ryoma's armored one and quietly whispered:

"I accept you as my true family."

I saw the Queen burst into tears and the man Sakurai comforted her. I saw a grin spilt onto Kaze's face as he got up to help Sakurai. But what shocked me the most was the beautiful smile that appeared on Ryoma's face as he whispered "thank you" over and over again. The faces of both my companions were full of surprise and yet happiness for me which made me feel like I was overcome with my own personal happiness.

However, the brief happiness I felt was interrupted when Hajime rushed through the door and kneeled before Ryoma, "General! I am here to report that the Northern Mountain villages are currently under attack!"

Ryoma seemed to be taken aback by Hajime's statement and worry clouded his brilliant warm red eyes, "What! But Sakura and Hinoka are in that are right now…"

"Yes sir. Lady Sakura and Lady Hinoka are currently at a village where the people are taking refuge" Hajime reported calmly.

Ryoma gritted his teeth, "…Understood. Hajime find Ryuga and the rest of our men. We will be heading there immediately!" He then turned to me with fire in his eyes, "Lenalee, you and your companions will also be accompanying us as well. I want all three of you to see the truth with your own eyes."

We didn't hesitate and followed Ryoma out of the throne room leaving Kaze, Sakuari and my mother there standing in shock. But I took a second longer to look back at my mother and give her a warm smile:

 _" **Thank you for telling me the truth…Mother."**_

* * *

 **Ending:**

 _Our Inorganic World,_  
 _Was able to follow a period that shined_  
 _It has deserts that are now lagoons_  
 _And it left a world of flourishing creatures_

 _This decayed Metropolis_  
 _Feels in no way nimble_  
 _The outcome which you wished for_  
 _Overflowing in Ashes, this is what you call a Utopia?_

 _Get everything you want in your grasps_  
 _Give everything you want, without holding back_  
 _Lurk in your unconscious state of mind_  
 _And live your life through a voice you can't see_

 _All those stories you don't desire_  
 _Will you bring them all to an end?_  
 _Make certain of them all_  
 _That shine that you really wanted_

 _Get everything you want, in your grasps_  
 _Give everything you want, without holding back_  
 _In the radiance of the city that never sleeps_  
 _Our instincts were all taken away from us_

 _Our Inorganic World,_  
 _Was able to follow a period that shined_  
 _It has deserts that are now lagoons_  
 _And it left a world of flourishing creatures_

 _And it left a world of flourishing creatures_

* * *

 **I hope this chapter makes up for yesterday's little troll. I hope you liked this chapter and next chapter will be a continuation of this so look forward to it!**

 **-This is Mockingjay 3.75 signing off!**


	17. Brethren of Hoshido Part 2

**I want to thank everyone who waited for this chapter but their have been a lot of issues with me moving, my computer crashing and that I have to go back to school tomorrow! So I won't be able to update as frequently but I still will since I definitely want to continue this story no matter what!**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own Fire Emblem: Fates. I only own my OC's Lenalee, Natalia, Orihime, Kaede, Eros, Ragna and Christian whilst Ryuga is owned by U-Know Yunho, Hajime is owned by Heatnation, Sakurai is owned by Metal Flash, Asami is owned by AceGab and Gabrielle is owned by Discombobulator 0329. The opening is X.U. by** **Sawano Hiroyuki and the Ending is Glitter by Infinity.**

* * *

Opening:

 _I don't want nobody to get killed  
I'll come and get you  
I am always ready to fight_

 _So don't take all of the blame we were all swept away_  
 _Don't take all of the weight. You always do_  
 _There will always be something you cannot control_  
 _We will overcome. Your salvation has begun_

 _No signs_  
 _No lights, such a mess all over_  
 _Don't kill your hopes_  
 _You make me realize who I need_

 _I'll be there hold on_  
 _They'll change you somehow_  
 _So where are you now?_

 _I'll reach you by dawn_  
 _The shadows appear, Illusions are born_  
 _The fallen angels you run with don't know_  
 _It is our pain that makes us all human after all_

 _Torn old sepia photographs show_  
 _Our fragile precious world_  
 _Must discard it, respond to the call_

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Brethren of Hoshido Part 2**

 _Northern Mountain,_

(Ryuga P.O.V)

I walked beside Hajime with my hands lazily behind my head as I stared at Lenalee with careful and wary eyes. Sure, Lenalee looked innocent enough on the outside but from what I heard from Rinkah and Kaze after they escaped (or let go) from Nohr that her ability with a sword was incredible when she was focused. The girl on her left, Natalia, was a Pegasus Knight, who apparently was an expert with a lance despite her surprising lack of muscle. However, the girl on Lenalee's right, Orihime, definitely looked to frail and weak to actually be a soldier or a decent fighter so I guessed that she was probably more support based with skills similar to Princess Sakura - who was a Priestess and not a fighter.

"So Hajime, what do you think of Lenalee and her two friends?" I asked my companion who only responded with his typical stoic expression.

"I mean, she was raised as a Nohrian Princess and her friends also have been raised in that hell hole but from what I've seen their unlike any of the other Nohrian's we've encountered in our lifetime" I continued as a grin slowly started to form on my face.

"It makes no difference to me. I am only here to fulfill my duties as a Hoshidian soldier for the Royal Family." Hajime responded bluntly.

Though I didn't respond immediately but some of me wanted to say that Hajime should be more honest with himself and others when it came to situations similar to the one that we were currently involved with at the moment. But of course he always had to keep up this barrier of isolation that only allowed for a few people (such as the Royal Family and myself) to pierce it's defenses.

"Of course you would say something like that. Your more loyal to the Royal Family and isolated than anyone in the whole army" I said jokingly which caused Hajime to allow a small smile to break out across his face.

"True, but at least I don't have a terrible personality." he said with a slight chuckle before he composed himself once again.

"Heh...I guess your right about that..." I trailed off as a though entered my mind.

I knew all to well that I had a bad attitude. I was extremely hard to get along with due to my constant mood swings and my tendency to stay out of conversation and I honestly would prefer to do stuff on my own just like Hajime. However a part of me knew that the aspect of solitude that Hajime and I possessed could get us killed one day if we never learned to get along with our companions. Speaking of...

I took a look at the people surrounding me. Besides Lenalee, Natalia, Orihime, Hajime and Ryoma, there were four other males. The first was the arrogant asshole Manakete with a smirk that would set the world on fire known as Eros. I constantly told myself that the day he and I would get along would be the day that the Great War between Nohr and Hoshido ended or when Kaede finally noticed Subaki's obviously feelings for her. But I couldn't deny my faith in his abilities due to his immense strength as a Manakete.

The second male was Ragna, who was the best friend of Eros and a swordsman. He was only 21 years old but he had the intelligence and wisdom of people much older and his skill with a sword could match those of people with much greater experience (such as Ryoma or Hajime or Xander). The third male was walking at the back of the group and to be perfectly honest I didn't know that much about him. His name is Christian and apparently he was a Lord from Nohr, which would normally rub the wrong way, but since I heard that he put his life on the line to help us bring Lenalee back home, so he was in my good graces. Yet I could tell by looking at Christian that his steel grey eyes hid many secrets and burdens that seemed to weigh heavily on him. The fourth and final male was a green haired ninja named Kaze, I knew him decently well considering I often worked with his older brother, Saizou, on missions and had met Kaze plenty of times on said missions due to him being a former member of the Intelligence Division (or the 7th Division). I had some trust in him and belief in his skills with concealed weapons (particularly a Kunai) but recently I noticed that that he was the complete opposite of his older brother (Saizou was hot-headed and rash whereas Kaze was composed and patient). But I noticed that Kaze may possess a slight interest in Lenalee due to the quick glances he continuously gave her as we continued our walk up the Northern Mountain so we could reach the village under attack.

Hajime nudged me and I was ripped from my thoughts to see that we had arrived at the summit of the mountain and above from us on a small cliff was the small village of Norende which still appeared to relatively safe. But what grabbed all of our attention was that there were two woman (one older and one younger) with red hair and grey/brown eyes struggling against a legion of fearsome monsters that were obviously trying to advance to the village but the women were not allowing that to happen, slowly angering the monsters more and more. The older of the girls was riding a Pegasus and continuously striking the monsters with fierce strikes using a simple steel lance whilst the younger one was muttering a chant and the staff that she was holding emitted wave and wave of holy white light. But I could easily notice that they wouldn't last much longer on their own and then the realization hit me when I got a better look at their faces (as did everyone else) and I knew immediately who these girls were.

"Princess Sakura! Princess Hinoka!" Kaze yelled out with a worry running through his voice. He was about to rush down there to help the two princesses but Ryoma grabbed his shoulder.

"Calm down Kaze. At least their alive and still fighting." Ryoma said to the Ninja before he noticed his new sister staring at the sight with eyes that threatened to spill tears.

"...Those two women fighting their my sisters?" Lenalee whispered as a single tear dropped down her face but Ryoma wiped it away gently with his armored hand.

"That's correct and we will safe them no matter what!" Ryoma declared with determination as he drew his Rajinn Katana and was about to charge the enemy that was threatening his family but I stopped him, as an idea came to mind, by placing a hand on the hilt of his katana.

"Listen Ryoma, I recommend that we split up to cover more ground." I suggested to the brown-haired prince.

"You mean the divide and conquer technique?" He asked me with an eyebrow raised.

"Just hear me out!" I pleaded.

"Alright were listening." Eros said annoyed that he was hindered from fighting straight away.

"The village is still under danger, so I'll lead a small team consisting of Orihime, Natalia, Kaze and Christian up to the village to keep it safe and evacuate all of the civilians. Whilst this is happening, You, Lenalee, Hajime, Eros and Ragna go save your sisters." I said with some stress on the situation.

Everyone nodded in agreement at my plan (even Eros) and Ryoma wished all of us good luck before he headed towards the monsters with Lenalee, Hajime, Eros and Ragna following closely behind him. Meanwhile, my team began our trek up a nearby hill to reach Norende, though I sent Natalia ahead on her Pegasus, Celtic, at full speed with Christian accompanying her so that they could start evacuating the citizens when Kaze pointed out to me that there was another hoard of monsters heading towards the village, completely ignoring the fighting below us. I had to admit though that I was incredibly impressed with Natalia's skill at riding as she glided through the air on Celtic gracefully almost like she was one with the wind.

"Damn! Natalia is a hell of flier!" I said to the blue-haired Dancer running behind me who looked shocked at the compliment I had given to her friend.

"Is something wrong?" Kaze asked Orihime who shook her head and then looked up at the both of us for Kaze and I to notice that she had tears in her eyes.

"No...it's just that I'm sure that Natalia would be happy to hear you say that." Orihime said with a teary-eyed smile which made me softly at her in return which inwardly shocked me.

Never in the past few years have I ever shown such softness or caring about another soldier. Not since that day which I failed and set up that barrier of isolation. But something told me that this is what I need to have. I needed to have bonds with comrades.

"You should know that as long as you are an ally of Hoshido. I will stand by you no matter what!" Kaze said with a wide grin which cheered Orihime up immensely.

After a few minutes, we finally made it to the top of the mountain where Christian and Orihime had managed to evacuate most of the civilians except for a stray few. But only a few feet away was the hoard of demons walking towards us, I whistled and others surrounded me with Orihme and Kaze behind me for support and Christian and Natalia brandishing their respective weapons as they got ready to attack. I smashed my gauntlets together as a smirk appeared on my face as I looked at the monsters intensely who roared when they noticed us finally.

"LETS PLAY!"

* * *

(Lenalee P.O.V)

I looked in awe as Ryoma easily defeated one of the creatures with a single swing of his katana. I apparently looked completely stunned because Eros patted me on the back with smirk on his sharp face.

"Your brother's amazing isn't he?" Eros asked me and I nodded in response.

"Well he is considered the strongest fighter in Hoshido and he's the one I've ever seen that can stand up to Xander" Eros continued with some cheeriness in his voice which made me smile softly. I heard from Xander when I was learning how to be a soldier that Ryoma was his only equal and his true rival and here was the proof that Ryoma lived up to that knowledge.

"Big Brother!" the younger red head called out which got my attention and I felt my hug tug when I saw the girl call out to Ryoma and then she caught my gaze and I felt my heart stop for a brief moment as her soft eyes caught onto my ones and yet I felt some sort of attachment despite nether meeting her.

"...ah..." I whispered softly as I tried to come up with a reasonable response to her gaze. But Ryoma called out to the girl instead.

"Sakura!" Ryoma said as he rushed towards the two girls with Ragna and Eros close behind me.

However something shocked me, instead of using a weapon like Ryoma or Ragna, Eros pulled out a chain that had a green stone attached to it, he stopped in his tracks and a giant blast of wind surround him obsecuring him from few and then after a minute the wind dispersed and in the place of Eros was a huge black dragon with white highlights on its spikes and wings which let out a loud roar causing me to have to cover my ears. It was then that it spread out its wings and Ragna hopped aboard the dragon and the dragon went soaring through the air letting out a breath of white energy which killed three of the monsters and Ragna then dropped off the dragon to cut of one of the other monsters heads that was overpowering the woman on the Pegasus.

"Is that...?" I muttered to myself as I realized that Eros and that dragon were the same being but before I could further debate that situation in my mind I was grabbed my the hand and pulled in the opposite direction of Ryoma and the rest which shocked me. I looked up to see who was pulling me and saw that it was Hajime who still had a stoic expression on his face.

"We'll deal with the majority of the monsters and by doing that we can leave the leader of these creatures to Ryoma and the rest" Hajime said with a monotone voice as he drew his silver katana and struck down one of the monsters that tried to stop us which angered the rest of the creatures which soon followed after us.

I felt a bit of terror enter my body when I saw at least six monsters race towards Hajime and I. These creatures were huge and demonic with their muscular body built with sharp teeth and glowing red eyes. I had never fought anything like these before and with only Hajime and myself against them it would definitely be a challenge. But suddenly a memory of Xander teaching me something during one of our many training sessions entered my panicked mind:

"Never show your fear to an opponent. If you are afraid just imagine something or someone that you desire than anyone else in the world and then you'll be fine."

I remember my childhood self asking Xander what he wanted but he had only blushed and looked away saying that it wasn't important and something that someone at 15 should ask. So...what exactly did I desire?

As Hajime and I got ready to fight against our opponents he started to count down quietly from five and as soon as it hit zero we would pounce but whilst that was happening my mind was racing with the thoughts of all of my desires.

-The want to live (5)

-The want to love (4)

-The want to know the truth (3)

-The want to be strong (2)

-The want to end this war! (1)

As soon as Hajime muttered 0, I burst forward with Arondight in hand and struck the first monster I saw through the chest and Hajime soon followed suit by striking its heart causing the monster to fall down dead.

"One down" I muttered to myself before narrowly avoiding a joint attack from two other monsters which Hajime repelled with his blade. As they were distracted I got behind them and managed to slice the napes of their necks and they fell down defeated. Hajime's eyes briefly flashed with shock at my actions which made feel some sort of pride but it slowly vanished when i was hit in the back and slammed down onto the snow covered-ground with a groan by one of the remaining three monsters.

The monsters then pushed forward and advanced towards me and I prepared myself for what would be most probably a fatal blow when I saw one of the creatures raise their fists in the air through my hazy eyes and then proceed to slam it down towards me, however that didn't occur.

Instead, I heard something cold and wet splash on the ground beside me followed by three distinctive thuds. When the haze faded away from my eyes I looked beside me to see that there was something black staining the white snow beside me and I gasped when I saw a detached arm laying beside me and in front of me was a man with indigo hair, covered in black blood, standing as the three monsters that remained were now lying at his feet, dead.

"...Hajime?" I whispered only for him to turn around and glare intensely at me with utter disgust in his eyes which somewhat frightened me.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?!" Hajime demanded as he grabbed me by the collar and pulled me up until I was a mere few centimeters away from his face.

"...I...was trying...to help..." I stuttered as I noticed that Hajime was still holding his katana in his left hand.

"And you nearly got me and yourself killed!" Hajime said before he pushed me away and I stumbled, nearly falling over again.

"I'm sorry" I apologized with a bow but Hajime only growled and started to walk away from me back towards Ryoma and the others, I soon followed after him but I stopped in my tracks when I heard him say something:

"If you ever get in my way, whenever it's when I'm on patrol or in a fight...I will kill you"

I felt fear enter my mind and I shook at the coldness that he spoke with. Most people would joke about stuff like that but I could tell that Hajime meant every word he said but I couldn't allow myself to let that damage me or so I told myself when I continued after the stone cold commander.

* * *

 _Few minutes later,_

I stood next to Ryoma as I looked at Princess Sakura and Princess Hinoka that Ryoma, Eros and Ragna had gone to save and had managed to defeat all of the monsters. Ryuga, Natalia, Orihime, Kaze and Christian also came back having safely evacuated all the civilians and had fought against another legion of those monsters, they seemed a bit tired and worn out but otherwise they were perfectly healthy as were Hajime and I (though my back was slightly injured).

"Thank you very much! For saving us..." Sakura said with a polite bow directed at me, "um...if possible I would like to know your name?" she asked in a quite voice.

"Ahh...I'm" I stuttered trying to find the best way to explain my situation and I could see that Ryoma also felt a bit awkward with the situation as well but then Hinoka stepped forward and looked at me directly in the eyes.

"...Lenalee...?" Hinoka asked me and I blinked in confusion "Ehh?"

"...Sister Hinoka?" Sakura asked her older sister and was about to move towards her and I but Ryoma placed a hand on her head and shook his head stopping her.

Hinoka then lowered her face and I saw tears dripping down her face and on to the snow covered ground before she wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into an embrace.

"You're...you're really...were really meeting...I...Lenalee..." Hinoka stammered as her head rested on my chest.

"I...Wahhhhhhh!" Hinoka said as she burst into tears, worrying me greatly "Ummmmmm..."

Ryoma let out a small laugh when he saw my worried expression, "Lenalee, Hinoka is your older sister" and I looked up at him to see that it darkened subtly "When you were young and after you were kidnapped...Hinoka always cried when she thought of you. And with no further combat she did nothing but hone her skills with a halbeard. She said that one day, she would take you back from the Kingdom of Nohr..."

Hinoka then backed away and wiped away any stray tears but I noticed that a slight blush was present on her face which made me smile slightly.

"Sorry, I lost my composure..you're really back though Lenalee, I'm so happy to see you" Hinoka said with a bright smile on her face.

Sakura then walked forward and waved at me with a smile on her face as well, "Ah, so your my sister Lenalee."

I nodded in response and she gave me a brief hug and then walked towards the rest of our team with Hinoka to thank them for their help.

"Alright the monsters are defeated. Everyone we can return now..." Ryoma said with a smile as he waved to everyone who responded with a cheer.

As we walked down the mountain, back to Hoshido I stayed beside Ryoma and decided to ask him one of my questions, "Ah what exactly were those monsters?"

Ryoma turned to me and sighed, "They were monsters summoned with Nosferatu from the Kingdom of Nohr. One of many sorcerers from Nohr created them, these damned mindless creatures.

"...From Nohr?" I asked with shock that something like those creatures could be summoned from Nohr.

Hinoka turned around to face me, "Mother...Queen Mikoto created a barrier that protects the Kingdom. As long as Mother remains alive, the Nohr Soldiers would not be able to enter this land. The moment they passed through that barrier they would lose the will to fight.

"That's why the Nohr Army does not consist of soldiers. They instead send these soulless monsters." Ryoma started with anger shining through his eyes.

"From then on, the Kingdom of Hoshido has been currently harassed." Ryoma finished and then looked back at me only to see that I had stopped and was shaking.

"No way...The Nohr sending monsters like those demons..." I said as I tried to imagine my family there using those creatures to kill innocent people.

"But those things are wild, they will attack their own people as well." Hinoka said with gritted teeth and a clenched fist, "In order to win this war, the Nohr will sacrifice the peace of their own people...they are evil! They'd resort to this kind of foul pay."

Hinoka then looked at me teary-eyed once more "Above all else, they took you away when you were young! I cannot forgive them! Lenalee, you've suffered so much...you will get your retribution.

I remained silent and simply started walking again as millions of thoughts entered my mind. What this true? None of my memories were available to me...so they could be lying. But some part of my heart kept telling me that this was the truth and I had to accept it.

However I didn't notice the man standing above us on his Wyvern looking down on all of us.

"FOUND YOU!"

* * *

 **Ending:**

 _Our Inorganic World,_  
 _Was able to follow a period that shined_  
 _It has deserts that are now lagoons_  
 _And it left a world of flourishing creatures_

 _This decayed Metropolis_  
 _Feels in no way nimble_  
 _The outcome which you wished for_  
 _Overflowing in Ashes, this is what you call a Utopia?_

 _Get everything you want in your grasps_  
 _Give everything you want, without holding back_  
 _Lurk in your unconscious state of mind_  
 _And live your life through a voice you can't see_

 _All those stories you don't desire_  
 _Will you bring them all to an end?_  
 _Make certain of them all_  
 _That shine that you really wanted_

 _Get everything you want, in your grasps_  
 _Give everything you want, without holding back_  
 _In the radiance of the city that never sleeps_  
 _Our instincts were all taken away from us_

 _Our Inorganic World,_  
 _Was able to follow a period that shined_  
 _It has deserts that are now lagoons_  
 _And it left a world of flourishing creatures_

 _And it left a world of flourishing creatures_


	18. Side Story 2: First Encounter With Evil

So same as the last side chapter! Also it's rated M and the opening is Ranbu no Melody and the ending is "Hitohira no Hanabira".Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Opening:

Shizuka ni shizuka ni maku wa kiri otoshi

Kakusei no yoake ni aoi honou

Miwatasu kagiri no yami to katto wo te saguri no hibi

Bokura wa make wo shiranai yowasa wo dakishime aruita

Atarashii kiba de jidai wo kizame.

Shizuka ni shizuka ni makuwa kiri otoshi

Kakusei no yoake ni aoi honou

Mamoritai anata ni deaeru sono hi made wa

Yuushu nobi yori me no mae no teki wo

Kokoro nai kotoba hoko saki subete wo nomi komi aruita

Tsukareta hushin wa jishin ni neji mage.

Kurushikute nige takute maga sashita mirai wa

Yume egaita bokura to tooi tokoro de

Jikan nante hosou nante kechi rashite hohoenda

Ano koro nani mo kowa nakatta ro?

Shizuka ni shizuka ni maku wa kiri otoshi

Kakusei no yoake ni aoi honou

Mamoritai anata ni deaeru sono hi made wa

Yuushu nobi yori me no mae no teki wo

Itoshikute itoshikute hoka ni wa nani mo nakute

Koko kara miwatashita keshiki zenbu

Matomete tsurete itte ageru sa hanasanai de

Zutto nari yamanu RANBU NO MELODY.

* * *

 **Side Story 2: The First Encounter with Evil**

(A few hours before chapter 8)

Nohr,

Gabrielle was really starting to hate crime scenes.

This one was as bad as the first few were ones she had seen: a mutilated body, signs that the victim had been partially eaten, copious amounts of blood, pinkish grey entrails ripped and chewed up, blobs of fatty tissue slowing coming apart and insects,...so many damn insects!

One arm was completely torn from the body and completely devoured down to the bone with only a mere few scrapes clinging to the tendons. It laid a short distance away from the corpse, many of the exterior muscles were gone leaving only the hand due to all the small bones, fingers slightly curled, having loosened from the fist that the victim had likely made from the pain of being torn apart so viciously. This victim had supposedly been a female but it was hard to tell since the chest was eaten down to the bones and the fast was slashed. Only the remains of a dress and a bra were the clues to the gender of the victim.

The smell of death was nauseating and Gabrielle had to swallow hard to keep her stomach down. It was more difficult to investigate this scene with her thoughts constantly drifting back to Xander. He and the rest of his siblings were devastated that Lenalee had been kidnapped by the Hoshido along with her friends Natalia and Orihime but what made it worse on Xander was that one of his students, Christian, helped the Hoshido out and had escaped the capital with them. It had been a large blow to all of them and now Xander was devastated that his sister was gone...probably learning the truth about who she truly was. But Gabrielle knew that Xander was more broken about the fact that he never had the chance to tell Lenalee his true feelings. He never had the chance to say that he loved Lenalee as a woman not as a sister.

She got the official report and began to head back. That was when she saw a dark hooded person in the crowd turn sharply and leave. It was suspicious, so she began to follow. After they were away from the main crowd, the hooded person stopped and spun around at her.

"May I help you commander?" he asked somewhat annoyed.

Gabrielle stopped and looked distraught to see it was an older man with pale skin and cold-black eyes filled with an unknown intent. She could see that he was wearing full body armor that was black and grey leaving only his head unprotected and then she noticed the glowing sword that was on his side that was emitting an unnatural source of energy.

"I was wondering why you fled that crime scene so suspiciously...is their something you know about this disturbance that I don't…?" Gabrielle asked reaching for the Bologane Tome she possessed.

"Now commander are you sure you want to get involved in a mere fight with me?" The man asked with a sadistic smile that scared Gabrielle.

The man then smiled as a gush of wind came from behind him and hit Gabrielle at full force knocking her against a wall causing her to slip into unconsciousness. When she came to, the man was gone and she sitting in the street where she had followed him to.

"Damn it, where did that son of a bitch run of to!" She yelled after regaining her footing and looking around all the civilians but there was no sight of the man.

Gabrielle huffed in defeat as she leaned against a wall only to flinch and saw that her shoulder was bleeding. She ripped apart of her cloak and wrapped it around the wound to put pressure on it and stop the bleeding.

"What the hell did that guy do to me, I know that it was wind magic but he didn't possess any tome of any kind…" Gabrielle thought before she was interrupted by the sounds of crashing footsteps racing towards her and she looked to see that it was Lazward and Pieri rushing towards her.

"What are you two doing here?" Gabrielle asked when they reached her.

"We were told to come and get you. New battle plans have been made and Xander wants your opinion on something." Lazward said with an undertone of stress, "But Pieri and I weren't able to find you!"

"That's Right! Pieri and Lazward spent all day searching for you!" Pieri said, referring to herself in third person like she always does.

"All day? What time is it?" Gabrielle asked with confusion, she had only been knocked out when the sun was still in the air.

"It's like 8:00 at night, why?" Lazward replied as he pointed to the nearby clock tower.

"SHIT!" Gabrielle said as she punched a wall with her good hand, shocking both Lazward and Pieri (causing the girl to jump).

"Just how long did that son of a bitch knock me out for!" Gabrielle thought angrily as she gritted her teeth in frustration at her defeat.

"Are you alright?" Lazward asked with concern.

"I'm fine!" Gabrielle said with some anger as she pushed past Lazward and Pieri and started heading back to the palace with great haste. Though her mind was on a completely different topic:

"Just who was that guy?"

* * *

 _Northern Mountain,_

As Julius flew through the harsh mountain air on his beloved wyvern he was beginning to get frustrated with his inability to see anything through the snow and fog that surrounded the mountains. He was told to find his target in the mountains and yet he could see absolutely fucking nothing!

"Remind me to kill that old bastard when I see him next!" Julius told his Wyvern who roared in response.

The man then continued his flight through the mountains as thoughts of his meeting with that female commander of the Nohr army entered his mind and how she didn't even appreciate his brilliant display of imagination with his art piece that he left in the town square.

"I mean what's wrong with the people of this world today? They don't appreciate true beauty in artwork anymore" Julius complained as he sat back down on his wyvern.

"Because our efforts with ripping that sinful woman's body apart was truly the greatest feeling I've had in a long time. I mean did you hear her screams as I thrust into her over again whilst you, my beauty, ripped her arm off and then slashed her face again and again! It was so enthralling when she finally went limp and died so that we could enjoy the full pleasure of any woman" Julius said as memories of the dead mutilated corpse came back to him and he shivered in joy.

However, his 'partner' wasn't as thrilled about his actions as he was.

* * *

"Are you a damned fool?!" the dark voice yelled at Julius who rolled his eyes in response.

"Why am I a fool?" Julius asked nonchalantly, angering the voice more and more.

"Because you nearly allowed yourself to be caught by someone as weak as that woman. And then whats more you allowed that woman to bloody survive, who will then probably relay your existence to the bloody Royal Family" the voice yelled again with more anger and fury.

"Who the fuck gives a damn! I'll just kill them all before they can do anything!" Julius replied as he summoned his wyvern from the shadows who came with great haste.

"I am telling you that if you get caught. I will make sure that I kill you and not the civilians!" The voice reminded the dark wyvern rider who only laughed in response.

"Well, the only reason were working together is because our goal is the same! And besides, you couldn't kill me if you tried" Julius said before flying off into the mountains chasing after his new target.

* * *

He said that Julius was being too reckless and would eventually get caught and then killed, if not by the villagers then by his own hand which made Julius more mad at the ignorance of the people of the world. They were ignorant, blind and foolish. They were not worthy to remain in his world. Their was only one that could make him drop down and admit defeat because of his lust for her!

Yes. The woman he wanted. The woman he craved. The woman he lusted after. The woman was beautiful and well developed, she was pure and innocent and she was the only light he would allow to remain in the world so he could reclaim it as his own and no one else. He had watched her grow from a child to a young and strong woman yet she still was not ready. She needed to be...exposed. Yes that was it! He needed to expose her to her true power!

"But...to do that she need's to experience some sort of trauma!" Julius said as he tried to think of all the ways he could make her suffer so much that she would become his one and only.

His wyvern roared as it caught the trace of their target and pushed towards it with great speed. Julius sighed as he allowed his wyvern to fly on her own to find their target since he was already tired after flying for over a few hours and he wanted to dream of the woman that he was seeking.

"Will you live up to my expectations..." Julius muttered as he closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift off into a slumber why his wyvern soared through the air.

After another hour of flying his wyvern roared loudly as they reached the top of the mountain and Julius opened one of his eyes to see the destruction that the monsters he had summoned with Nosterafu had caused but instead of that he was shocked and he jumped up and opened both eyes widely. The monsters were there but they were all fucking dead and the village was intact with no bodies lying anywhere!

"What the fuck is this!" Julius screamed as he flew closer and dropped down on the bloodless battlefield and saw the familiar sights off Hoshido blades in each of his beloved mutilated creatures!

"Those fucking Hoshido bastards!" Julius roared into the air sending a shock wave of negative energy through the air as he proceeded to set fire to the monsters and watched them burn away to a dark cloud of smog.

As he raged however, his heightened senses picked up a strong body of spiritual pressure that he had been trying to find and that led his wyvern here! So he pushed away his rage and despair of his failure and hoped on his wyvern to find the person of such spiritual pressure. He came to a stop above a cliff and looked down alongside his wyvern only to gasp at the scene happening before him.

The sight before him showed a small band of soldiers heading down the mountain (obviously the ones that murdered his creations) and a group of them stopped. The group consisted of the obvious leader of the group, a Trueblade, a woman on a Pegasus with brilliant red hair that was almost the color of blood that he liked to spill constantly but what enticed him was the girl wearing an usual type of dress-like armor with white-blonde hair that was perfect and scarlet red eyes that were currently filled with shock and disbelief.

That girl! Her spiritual pressure was overflowing with immense hidden potential and natural power that was hidden in her body. Her beauty was that of a Goddess and her mannerisms seemed to be so graceful and elegant. She was the exact image of light! She was the woman he sought so long for! The woman he had pleaded for! The woman he had waited 125 fucking years for! He couldn't hold back his desire any longer as he yelled:

"FOUND YOU!"

* * *

Ending:

HITOHIRA no HANABIRA ga yureteiru boku no tonari de ima

machigatta koi datta sonna koto omoitaku wa nai

TEEBURU no mukou kurai kao shiteru

kiridasu KOTOBA ni obietenda

ittai itsukara bokura konna KIMOCHI ni

kizukanai furi tsuzukete tanda?

deatta hi no you na ano suki tooru kaze no naka de

yarinaoseru no nara mou ichido dakishimetai

HITOHIRA no HANABIRA ga yureteiru boku no tonari de ima

machigatta koi datta sonna koto omoi taku wa nai

sukidatta hazudatta itsu datte koe ga kikitaku naru hodo

sore na no ni te ga todoku saki no kimi ga mienaku nari sou da

heiki datte sugu gaman shiteta no wa

kitto boku-tachi no warui TOKO de

ittsumo issho ni itaitte omotteta no ni

sure chigai wa genjitsu o kaeta?

deatta hi no you na ano yawaraka na egao datte

sugu ni tori modoseru ki ga shiteta dakishimetai

HITOHIRA no HANABIRA ga yureteiru boku no tonari de ima

machigatta koi datta sonna koto omoi taku wa nai

damatta mama no kimi no te no hira

tadori tsuita NAMIDA ga HAJI keta

konna boku-tachi no jikan o maki modoshite...

HITOHIRA no HANABIRA ga maiochita boku no tonari de ima

machigatta koi datta nante wasurerareru hazu wa nainda

sukidatta sukidatta ima datte sugari tsukitaku naru hodo

sore na no ni te ga todoku saki no kimi ga mienaku nari sou da


	19. OC PROFILES (7)

**Alright this is sort of countering what I said about no more OC's, but these will be featured in the second Act guaranteed!**

 **Note: The first 4 were created by the same person who created Julius.**

* * *

Name: Lancelot II

Age: 118

Gender: Male

Birthday: August 1st

Astrological Sign: Leo

Blood Type: Hawk Brand

Appearance: Young, tanned-skin, and blue hair. 6 feet tall with a muscular(not as much as Julius) body. His armor is similar to Julius but lighter.

Personality: Loyal and Stubborn. He only answers to one person and that is Julius. His fighting abilities is so great that it was inherit from famous General Gawain. He is also pretty athletic as he could jump 20 feet in the air so that he could unleash Aether at his enemies. Powerful but honorable to let his prisoners go unlike Julius.

History: Born into the descendant of General Ike himself, Lancelot has always been in love with fighting and has been best friends with Julius himself for a while which make him into Julius subordinate in battles. When Julius bring him to fight and take over Daein, Lancelot had to face General Ike himself and lost in single combat. This defeat was after Lancelot sneak into the tomb of Ashnard and steal the murder sword, Gurgurant. He is Julius most powerful and dangerous servant who will lead Julius army to war.

Class: Vanguard

Strength: 55  
Defense: 45  
Magic: 40  
Skill: 55  
Speed: 55  
Resistance: 30  
Luck: 45

Transformed:

Strength: 65  
Defense: 55  
Magic: 42  
Skill: 75  
Speed: 70  
Resistance: 35  
Luck: 55

Weapons: Talons(Hawk form), Gurgurant, and Urvan

Weapon Levels: Swords: SS, Axe: SS, Talons: S

Theme music: Revan's Theme (Link: watch?v=eBnCcC_rEdk)

Battle theme: Malak Battle (Link: watch?v=Kcp8BR8vLxo)

Weakness: Wind Magic

* * *

Name: Varro

Age: 25

Gender: Male

Birthday: October 6th

Astrological Sign: Libra

Blood Type: A

Appearance: Stocky build and tanned skin. Red light armor. 5 feet 6 inches tall with red hair. He has a feral tiger laguz as his mount.

Personality: Wise and power hungry. He's so smart that he saved up around 1000 beast laguz to experiment on to do Julius bidding. Tigers are used as mounts while cats are used for hit and run tactics without a rider. Charming with the ladies.

History: Born into a Begnion slum, he used to know nothing but killing and he taught himself how to use tomes, swords, and lance. Even Julius took interests in him at a very young age and treat him as a son as he was educated in military purposes and academically. He was taught how to do a lot and even discover the experiment of Izurka of making Feral Ones and capture laguz bandits. He too took part to overthrow Soren but was too defeated and banished. He apparently took interests in Camilla and Hinoka when he got to Nohr/Hoshido as he will try to bribe them to be on his side. He is the weakest out of the four Julius Great Riders.

Class(Personal): Feral Rider

Strength: 35  
Defense: 35  
Magic: 34  
Skill: 35  
Speed: 32  
Resistance: 30  
Luck: 35

Weapons: Durandal and Rexaura,  
Weapon Levels: Swords: B, Tome: SS

Character Theme: Mercy (Link: watch?v=fRA_AQ-Azo4)

Battle Theme: Catfish Billy (Link: watch?v=hlDO8JHl0Uo)

Weakness: Fire Magic

* * *

Name: Boudica

Age: 21

Gender: Female

Birthday: December 12th

Astrological Sign: Sagittarius

Blood Type: B

Appearance: Slender and attractive. Long blonde hair and blue eyes. She wears a light white armor made out of steel with a red cape. She rides on a horse with three metal horns on the head.

Personality: Smart and beautiful. Serious, stubborn, and brave. She processes a tactical and strategic mind which makes her the tactician for Julius. She is the most mature out of Julius army.

History: Boudica was the daughter of the Marshal of the Crimean Royal Knights. She wants to take part in combat but was refused by her father as he wish for her to read, write, and focus on her life through academics and marry a senator. Due to that, she ran to Daein which is a country where women have freedom and she was taken in by Lancelot who she fell in love with. She was taught how to fight with a sword and she taught herself magic. She holds a grudge with Varro whom she called a 'snake'

Class: Dark Knight  
Strength: 25  
Defense: 34  
Magic: 42  
Skill: 37  
Speed: 35  
Resistance: 40  
Luck: 45

Weapons: Tempest Blade and Ereshkigal

Weapon Levels: Sword: S, Tome: SS

Character Theme: Eternal Bond (Link: watch?v=UHl3IyBWzEk)

Battle Theme: Mandalorian Battle (Link: watch?v=gPcP3Rv8K8I)

* * *

Name: Fabius

Age: 60

Gender: Male

Birthday: January 25th

Astrological Sign: Aquarius

Blood Type: AB

Appearance: Wrinkled face in an athletic body. He rides on a large wyvern to lead the wyvern riders to raid villages and castles in the night. He wears a light black armor with spikes on the shoulder armor. He also wears a helmet shaped as a dragon.

Personalty: Powerful and skilled in weaponry. Serious and quick for his age. Due to his title as a Scourge, the blood of the army of Julius grows fierce and flow through the body. He is pretty charismatic and acts like a natural leader like Lancelot but he kills his prisoners like Julius. He believes that the only way the weak survives is to serve the strong. He holds great pride in Daein even if he's banished.

History: Fabius used to be a wyvern trainer until being banished when he chose to serve Julius. Along with him, around 1000 wyvern and griffon riders came with him. With each wyvern and griffon to be too big for any other aerial creatures, they tend to be unstoppable compare to others including the wyverns from Bern, Plegia, and Nohr due to their larger size and more aggressive nature. He calls himself the Scourge of Nohr and Hoshido due to his incredible success raiding villages. He is the third strongest of Julius Army.

Class: Dragon-lord  
Strength: 48  
Defense: 40  
Magic: 10  
Skill: 49  
Speed: 42  
Resistance: 38  
Luck: 42

Weapons: Vague Katti, Urvan, and Wishblade

Weapon Levels: Sword: SS, Axe: SS, Lance: SS

Character Theme: Scourge of God (Link: watch?v=sD48WOlc63M)

Battle Theme: Helm's Deep (Link: watch?v=LiMEad-AHME)

* * *

 **OC created by: The Poetic Hero**

Yasha

Age:28

Gender:Male

Birthday: May 7th

Astrological sign: Taurus

Blood type:AB

Starter class: Lance fighter

Appearance: He is a lean muscular man that stands at 6'2. He has messy hair that is dark as night , white skin, and blue eyes.

Personality: Cool, Collected and sometimes cold. Yasha was once a vibrant child until his peace was shattered after witnessing his mother and father killed by Nohr soldiers before his eyes for failing to give up their land. With anger translated as power. Yasha killed the soldiers unforgiving and always have a little cynical side as he grew up. He joins the Hoshido army to end all evil. Even though he might comes off apathetic and cold at first. He deeply cares about Lenalee, Ryoma, and his other comrades. He is the best at catching people off guard.

History: Unknown

Stats

Strength:8  
Magic:5  
Skill:5  
Speed:6  
Luck:4  
Defense:5  
Resistance:4

Max stats:

Strength:18  
Magic:14  
Skill:15  
Speed:13  
Luck:16  
Defense:14  
Resistance:17

Character Theme: It's My Life/ Confessions (Link: watch?v=Dh140VPXuHc)

Battle Theme: The Reluctant Heroes (Link: watch?v=eFah8TCWOro)

* * *

 **An OC created by a Guest**

Name: Kozue

Age: 23

Gender: female

Birthday: January 20th

Astrologic Sign: Capricorn

Blood Type: AB

Appearance: is a young woman with a petite body figure medium black hair that stops inches below her shoulders, light purple eyes, and her height is around the same as Lenelee but only 3 inch taller. Kozue wears an azalea pink shirt often fold her sleeve with a red rope to wear an arm guard, a purple sash around her waist and grey pants, and wears her hair in a ponytail.

Personality: she is a kind young woman with a friendly and demure but underneath her friendly face, she is a vengeful woman who wanted to avenge her family who sacrificed themselves to protect her from the Nohr, she takes up the sword and join the Hoshido army she is the exact opposite of her counterpart Ryuga and has a lot of male admires.

History: She is the daughter of a famous Dojo instructor, during her childhood she has a lot of male admires who likes her wanted to married her when they get older of course her father was overprotective of her and decide to threat the boys having extra strict training which cause them a comically runs away and some begged not to give them strict training but a tragedy struck her parents were killed by Nohr soldier without any warning. Having lost her parents at a young age, she manages the dojo left behind by her father with her elder brother. Being embroiled in a certain tragedy, she resolves to take up the sword to avenge her family.

Class 1: Samurai (Myrmidon)/ Weapon Master

Base:

• Strength: 14  
• Defense: 13  
• Magic: 12  
• Skill: 15  
• Speed: 16  
• Resistance: 11  
• Luck: 10

Max Stats:

• Strength: 27  
• Defense: 25  
• Magic: 21  
• Skill: 28  
• Speed: 29  
• Resistance: 20  
• Luck: 15

Weapons: a Silver sword or Dual Swords

Weapon(s) level:

Silver sword - B

Dual Swords - C

Theme: 裏語薄桜鬼〜暁の調べ〜＊蒼き隼が如く (Link: watch?v=IxuCP4CQ8gY) - FUCKING HAKOUKI!

Battle Theme: Toki no hana (Link: watch?v=MfK2YCZi-Fo)


	20. Brethren of Hoshido Part 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem: Fates. I only own my OC's Lenalee, Natalia, Orihime, Kaede, Eros, Ragna and Christian whilst Ryuga is owned by U-Know Yunho, Hajime is owned by Heatnation, Sakurai is owned by Metal Flash, Asami is owned by AceGab and Gabrielle is owned by Discombobulator 0329. The opening is X.U. bySawano Hiroyuki and the Ending is Glitter by Infinity.**

* * *

Opening:

 _I don't want nobody to get killed  
I'll come and get you  
I am always ready to fight_

 _So don't take all of the blame we were all swept away_  
 _Don't take all of the weight. You always do_  
 _There will always be something you cannot control_  
 _We will overcome. Your salvation has begun_

 _No signs_  
 _No lights, such a mess all over_  
 _Don't kill your hopes_  
 _You make me realize who I need_

 _I'll be there hold on_  
 _They'll change you somehow_  
 _So where are you now?_

 _I'll reach you by dawn_  
 _The shadows appear, Illusions are born_  
 _The fallen angels you run with don't know_  
 _It is our pain that makes us all human after all_

 _Torn old sepia photographs show_  
 _Our fragile precious world_  
 _Must discard it, respond to the call_

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Brethren of Hoshido Part 3**

(Lenalee P.O.V)

"FOUND YOU!"

I turned around to see that standing above all of us was a lone figure and beside him a large Wyvern that seemed to glare down at us with hatred and disgust yet also hunger. The figure then jumped down to come face to face with me and I could tell that the figure was a male encased in a shell of black armor that also had faded red spots all over it. He then proceeded to remove the mask covering his face revealing the sickly pale skin underneath along with dark greenish hair and some sort of dragon mark on his forehead and finally black eyes that were full of an unknown intent that honestly terrified be and made me shiver when a gust of cold mountain air suddenly brushed past me.

"Who the hell are you?" Ryoma demanded pointing his blade at the strange man in front of us, "are you from Nohr?"

The man only turned his head slightly to stare at first born prince of Hoshido with a bored expression, "I'm sorry Prince but you are not the one I have searched for!"

And with a wave of his armored hand, a huge storm bloomed over our heads shocking all of us and then suddenly a strong lightning bolt struck down furiously from the sky which then proceeded to hit Ryoma directly causing him to scream in anguish.

"AHHHHHH!" Ryoma screamed before dropping the to his knees, covered in burns, panting heavily after the lightning exited his body and I was about to rush to his aid but Hinoka did instead with Sakura close behind her.

"Brother!" Sakura cried out as she began slowly healing his injuries whilst I looked at the somehow injured Ryoma with shock as the burns slowly faded away under the healing energy coming from Sakura's staff. But the wounds those burns left behind made me realize what the man had used to hurt my older brother.

"Rexbolt..." I muttered in shock at the use of such advanced magic levels that I knew where nearly impossible to reach.

"So you've heard of this magic before?"the man said with a smirk as he walked towards me slowly as an black aura surrounded the man which started to expose all of us to an immense and extremely dangerous spiritual pressure.

"I'll ask you again, who are you?" I said standing my ground despite the forcefulness of the pressure which had managed to already force Natalia, Orihime, Kaze, Ragna and Sakura to their knees whilst it started to wear on the others who struggled to stay up right.

"Fucking Hell!" Natalia cursed as she couldn't find the strength to move and noticed that her Pegasus had also collapsed under the strain as well.

"How can someone possess this much power!" Kaze said through gritted teeth as he felt himself starting lose consciousness.

"It shouldn't be possible..." Ragna said as his last bit of strength faded away and he fell into unconsciousness and the others soon followed, worrying me greatly but before I could check on them the man encased the armor causing all of this grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him, so much so that I could see the malcious intent in his eyes as his Wyvern jumped down and was heading in the direction of my comrades.

"My name is Prince Julius of Daein, and you young princess shall become my bride!"

I was taken aback by his statement, "what?"

"I said that you, young lady, have been selected among many mediocre women to become my wife" Julius repeated as he left go of my hand and instead placed his black armored hand on my cheek but I slapped it away, which seemed to agitate him.

"There's no way I would agree to something like this!" I shouted as I made a move to grab my swords hilt but my attempt was hindered when he grabbed my arm and twisted it resulting in me letting out a scream of intense pain.

"Because, if you refuse me young lady, I'll take you with me beaten and broken!" Julius snarled as he placed more pressure on my arm causing me to scream again as my eyes became watery with tears.

"I promise you my dear, if you just agree to my proposal this pain will end" Julius said as he leaned in to try and kiss me but I turned away from him.

"Go...to...hell..." I managed to stammer out through the pain running through my body as I tried to find someway out of his hold and at that moment a sudden blast of white energy hit him directly where he was holding me, causing him to let go of my arm and grasp his head in pain.

"What the fuck is..." Julius muttered as the sight before he slowly faded.

* * *

He found himself staring at the image of an slightly more older version of his future bride who was wearing a wedding dress and a smile on her delicate face as she was prepared by maids to head out into the hall where the ceremony would take place. He didn't recognize the place but perhaps he was seeing his own eventual wedding to the young Princess.

"Ah, this must be a vision of the future. So I must be waiting inside the hall..." Julius muttered as the young girl walked into the hall as all the guests stood up. However Julius was unable to distinguish who or what these people were as their images were blurred.

And that was before he saw something that angered him, the man that was waiting at the alter wasn't him. It was...

"NO! THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!" Julius screamed as the vision faded away and he returned to the younger version of the woman staring at him in confusion.

* * *

(Lenalee P.O.V.)

"Are you..." I asked Julius but before I could finish the question he grabbed my neck which caused me to start coughing as it became incredibly hard to breathe.

"You! Why are you with that bastard!" Julius screamed as he pressed harder and harder on my neck which made me start to fade away into unconsciousness and I knew that if this man continued his actions he would strangle me.

"Damn..." I managed to get out as the man's anger slowly faded into a face of opportunity, but before he could take whatever option he had realized a arrow made purely out of spiritual pressure hit him directly in the shoulder causing Julius to drop me onto the snow-covered floor and Hinoka rushed to me and pulled me away from Julius with great haste.

"Are you okay Lenalee?" Hinoka said as she started to check me all over for wounds and when she deemed I was healthy we looked in the direction of the arrow and saw that it belonged to a man in Hoshidian clothing with long white-grey hair tied up into a high ponytail.

"Takumi..." Ryoma muttered as he slowly got up though he stumbled and I helped him offering my support with a smile, which he accepted.

The bowman turned in our direction and a smile graced his angered features, "Brother. Sister. Are you alright?"

"I could be better..." Ryoma said as Julius destroyed the arrow and glared at Takumi with pure hatred and his Wyvern roared in rage at the injury of his master and raced back towards him ignoring the injured members of our group which she was initially heading towards.

"Who the fuck do you think you are for interrupting my proposal!" Julius shouted as he made a move to draw his sheathed sword but decided against it when he saw me also placing my hand on Arondight which started to emit a white light.

"So..you are...the one" Julius stuttered as he turned away from us and got on his Wyvern, which they leaped into the air above any of our ranges but close enough for us it hear his last words before he escaped:

"I will return to come and get you Princess Lenalee. And next time I'll make sure that everyone that hinders me and my men will die on the steel of my blade!"

The man then took of at a great speed just as more reinforcements arrived for Hoshido to come and help us, especially the unconscious members of the party. But soon I felt my vision fading away and turning to black as I collapsed in Ryoma's arms.

"Lenalee/Sister!" I heard the four members of the Royal family yell out before fading away into unconsciousness.

* * *

 _Hoshido, Royal Palace,_

 _A few hours later:_

(Lenalee P.O.V)

After I woke up from my unconscious state in the medicial division that Sakura ran as the General, one of the members rushed to get be dressed back into a simple white Yukata and another went to grab the Queen who hugged me in joy that I was alright after out encounter with Julius. She told me that my friends had been taken to rooms to get some rest and Kaze and Ragna were still unconscious but alive. Mikoto then told me that she had something to show me in my room, so I followed her until we made it to a grand pair of doors which I opened to reveal a bedroom.

I looked at the room that Queen Mikoto had brought me to and looked around to see that it looked like it belonged to a child with all the pictures strewn around the floor as she came up behind me and placed a delitcate hand on my shoulder.

"This is your room Lenalee" Mikoto said with a small smile, "You can use it however you like."

I walked up to one of the many pictures on the floor and saw that it was one consisting on a roughly drawn image of a child, a woman and a man. I realized that this was my own work.

"What is this...?" I asked the Queen showing her the picture.

"Oh, this is a picture you drew when you were little. Take a look. That's me, that's your father and then theirs you" Mikoto said as she pointed out each of the figures on the paper which made feel a tightness in my chest and I turned away from the Queen.

"This was the room young lived in as a child" Mikoto said softly, trying to upset me, "After you were taken away, this room was left the same. If we cleaned it up it would feel like we had given up on your return."

I looked back to the Queen and saw that she had tears in her eyes, "And I couldn't do that to you" she wiped away the tears and smiled brightly again, "But you've grown up so much haven't you Lenalee…"

I wanted to say that I remembered my mother and everything we had ever done. I wanted to say that I remembered my siblings but nothing appeared to be resurfacing except for a memory of seeing my apparent father lying dead on the streets in front of me.

"But, I still don't remember anything" I said honestly to the Queen who seemed confused at my statement.

"Which is why…after hearing all of this, how am I supposed to react!" I yelled out as I hugged myself, "To you I am your loving child but to me, you are just someone that I met today!"

Mikoto placed a hand on my shoulder in understanding, "So even if you tell me that we are family, I can't accept this feelings."

Mikoto gave a small sigh, "Lenalee."

"I'm sorry, because you're my mother…" I said with a polite bow but Mikoto shook her head.

"No…don't try and force it…When you were taken away, I wanted to bring you home so we could be a family again. But I knew it would take time to mend so please come speak to me when you feel you are ready." Mikoto said softly before leaving me alone with my thoughts.

I let out a small sigh of relief after Mikoto had left, I knew that she was my mother. I could feel it. But I knew that I couldn't just accept my feelings like that…I barely knew them and I wanted to see my 'siblings' again. I decided to distract myself from my worries by looking out a nearby window only to see that there was a beautiful blue lake in the centre of the woods nearby the castle. It felt familiar so I thought that would be a good place to gather all my thoughts together and go there.

"But why does it seem so familiar…"

* * *

But what I didn't know was that someone was waiting for me out there. Amidst the lush trees and soft ground, there was a single woman with incredible beauty. Her long light blue hair and delicate and caring yellow eyes that graced her amazing features. She was singing a song over and over again but stopped when a thought struck her head.

"She is coming…Lenalee is coming."

* * *

Ending:

 _Our Inorganic World,  
Was able to follow a period that shined  
It has deserts that are now lagoons  
And it left a world of flourishing creatures_

 _This decayed Metropolis_  
 _Feels in no way nimble_  
 _The outcome which you wished for_  
 _Overflowing in Ashes, this is what you call a Utopia?_

 _Get everything you want in your grasps_  
 _Give everything you want, without holding back_  
 _Lurk in your unconscious state of mind_  
 _And live your life through a voice you can't see_

 _All those stories you don't desire_  
 _Will you bring them all to an end?_  
 _Make certain of them all_  
 _That shine that you really wanted_

 _Get everything you want, in your grasps_  
 _Give everything you want, without holding back_  
 _In the radiance of the city that never sleeps_  
 _Our instincts were all taken away from us_

 _Our Inorganic World,_  
 _Was able to follow a period that shined_  
 _It has deserts that are now lagoons_  
 _And it left a world of flourishing creatures_


	21. The Reunion of Two Souls

**So a major chapter this time around. Warning there will be some feeling of Deja Vu and it does end on a bit of a cliff hanger but enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem: Fates. I only own my OC's Lenalee, Natalia, Orihime, Kaede, Eros, Ragna and Christian whilst Ryuga is owned by U-Know Yunho, Hajime is owned by Heatnation, Sakurai is owned by Metal Flash, Asami is owned by AceGab and Gabrielle is owned by Discombobulator 0329. The opening is X.U. by Sawano Hiroyuki and the Ending is Glitter by Infinity.**

* * *

Opening:

 _I don't want nobody to get killed  
I'll come and get you  
I am always ready to fight_

 _So don't take all of the blame we were all swept away_  
 _Don't take all of the weight. You always do_  
 _There will always be something you cannot control_  
 _We will overcome. Your salvation has begun_

 _No signs_  
 _No lights, such a mess all over_  
 _Don't kill your hopes_  
 _You make me realize who I need_

 _I'll be there hold on_  
 _They'll change you somehow_  
 _So where are you now?_

 _I'll reach you by dawn_  
 _The shadows appear, Illusions are born_  
 _The fallen angels you run with don't know_  
 _It is our pain that makes us all human after all_

 _Torn old sepia photographs show_  
 _Our fragile precious world_  
 _Must discard it, respond to the call_

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Reunion of Two Souls**

(Eros P.O.V)

Since I was basically told that I couldn't visit Ragna since he was still unconscious, I was asked to go and check on Princess Lenalee who had only recently woken up and seemed a bit distressed since one of the servants heard yelling coming from her bedroom and the Queen apparently left in a bit of a hurry with some tears in her eyes. Hell I could hear the yelling thanks to my good hearing but whilst everyone thought it was out of anger I knew that it was probably out of confusion of her current situation, she had no idea what was happening around her. Her friends Natalia and Orihime were going to be interrogated by the Intelligence Division Captain – Kaede – who seemed to have a bit of a dislike for the princess and her companions but so did Hajime or so I heard when he and Ryuga were arguing early over something he said to Lenalee during the battle at the Northern Mountain. Everything seemed to be in a bit of a mess so with nothing better to do I accepted the request to go see her and I decided to try and cheer her up a bit. I knew what it was like to not belong….

" _ **Eros!"**_ I heard a familiar airy and female voice call hauntingly to me in the deepest parts of my brain but I shook it off and continued through the castle without any issue.

When I made it to the Princesses room I knocked on the door.

No response.

"Lenalee…?" I asked before knocking again, this time more firmly.

No response.

"Princess Lenalee! If you don't respond I will come in!" I yelled this time as my worry grew and grew and I knocked once more praying for a response.

No response.

"SHIT!" I thought as I slammed opened the door and rushed inside to since that the room was completely vacant of any person except myself and the window was wide open with the wind entering the room sending a chill down my spine.

I rushed towards the window as a million possibilities rushed through my mind. Could she have been taken back to Nohr? Had she escaped? Did she just leave the room for some alone time? This didn't even begin to cover all my worries but when I looked outside the window what I saw confused me. Lenalee wasn't returning to Nohr but she was outside the palace heading towards the direction of the lake where I felt someone calling out to me and I realized that it must be calling out to the young Princess because she continued her pursuit to the lake not noticing me watching her.

I knew that I should probably tell Ryoma or his siblings or the Queen that Lenalee was outside the her room and was heading towards the mysterious lake in the middle of the forest that surround Hoshido but instead (and kind of a dick move on my part) I went out the window and started to follow the Lenalee as she headed into the forest just as the sun started to set into the sky.

"I better make sure that we both get back to the palace before dinner or someone's going to worry about the both of us…" I thought as I left the palace behind and followed the young white-haired girl towards the lake.

 _Little did I know that I was about to meet someone that would change my life forever._

* * *

(Lenalee P.O.V)

When I finally made it out of the emerald green forest that was speckled with light and wildlife, I found myself staring at a crystal blue lake that seemed to perfect to be real, it just seemed like the entire world had gone completely still as I settled onto the soft, lush, pale green grass that surrounded the lake and closed my eyes as I started to fall asleep and my breath softened immensely.

"What do you think you are doing here?" a cocky male voice demanded, snapping me wide awake only for me to come face to face with a smiling Eros.

"Eros?" I asked for confirmation and he offered a hand to help me up which I accepted and got up gently trying to put too much strain on my still injured body.

"What are you doing?" Eros asked again this time with a frown on his usual cheery face, "You are lucky that I'm the one that looked for and not the others because I know two people that probably would call you a traitor and then kill you for being difficult…"

I bowed apologetically and turned away from Eros and stared out at the lake in front of us with eyes filled with awe, "I know this may sound strange but I felt some sort of voice calling me here…its like I've been here before."

Eros smirked and placed a hand on my shoulder, "I know the feeling. Trust me."

I smiled at Eros softly taking one last look at the tranquillity of the lake. However just as we were about to head back to the palace, something stopped the both of us dead in our tracks.

 _ **Flowing the path of the flowing water…**_

 _ **Those hands will open the way to tomorrow**_

The voice of a lovely and elegant young woman broke out across the lake. The voice was calm yet also passionate which rang with a tone of anguish yet also hope. I found myself almost entranced by it and the same seemed to be for Eros who was staring at something (or someone) in shock causing me to follow his gaze.

 _ **Hands that will reach for the light…**_

 _ **And an unstained golden sword…**_

As I followed Eros' gaze I saw that walking on the small wooden walkway that stretched out to the centre of the lake was a woman with long light blue hair wearing a white and blue dress. My heart pounded fast in my chest as if it was trying to tell me that I knew her somehow.

"She's so incredible…" Eros whispered as he started towards the woman with me following right behind him.

"No kidding…" I agreed as we hid behind the trees in order to avoid detection.

 _ **Will awaken their hopes from their slumber…**_

 _ **With a song of peace….**_

"Why do I feel like I know her?" I thought, "She seems so familiar but I can't put my finger on it."

Eros and I continued to look at the beautiful girl with complete awe and in stunned silence as she continued on singing her song of enchantment and brilliance, her hands were clasped together as if she was in pray.

 _ **As the crystal foretells, the soft light will scatter…**_

… _ **the dark calamity like one's memory of a sunrise.**_

The girl then lowered her hands, her eyes closed as she went silent. Thoughts seemed to be running through her mind and I was shocked to see that Eros moved forward and started towards the songstress that laid before our eyes. If I was this girl, I wasn't probably going to be thrilled that two people that I didn't know were watching me in secret as a sung a beautiful melody so I tried to stop Eros but instead we both tripped and landed at the feet of the woman.

* * *

"…" the woman remained silent as we both got up on our feet and I bowed politely in apology.

"I'm sorry that we disturbed you miss. My name is Lenalee and originally I can assure you that neither of us had any original intention of coming to this place, but something both drew the two of us here and then we couldn't help but watch you sing when we heard your voice" I apologised with a sigh as I nudged Eros, who then bowed in apology as well, "Your extremely talented though."

Her yellow eyes seemed to warm up immensely and she allowed a cheerful smile to grace her face," my name is Azura", the woman said as she then turned to Eros who was hiding his face with his hair.

"Is something wrong with your companion?" Azura asked and I shrugged my shoulders and when Eros did lift his face up I was shocked to see that underneath his curtain of red hair revealed a blush on his usual upbeat face.

"I'm sorry but you are…very attractive Azura-san…" Eros trailed off as he looked away trying to continue hiding the blush that seemed stubborn enough to remain on his face, resulting in me laughing when I saw a blush also appear on Azura's face as well.

"Thank you for the compliment mister…" Azura trailed off realizing that she didn't know his name and Eros turned back to the two of us.

"It's Eros. Eros Maine." He said with a small smile, the blush starting to fade away as he offered a hand for Azura to shake which she accepted gracefully.

"If you don't mind me asking. Just who are you Azura?" I asked carefully trying not to overstep my boundaries since neither I nor Eros knew her very well but she interested me and I felt some sort of spiritual connection with her.

Azura sighed and began her story, "I am a Princess of Nohr…or should I say was."

Eros and I flinched in shock, "Which means?"

"After you, Lenalee, were kidnapped by the Nohr…The Kingdom of Hoshido tried to take you back, but I failed. In order to trade for your return, the ninja's stole me away from Hoshido. I guess you could say that…I'm your counterpart." Azura continued gently, obviously trying not to upset me.

"What did you say?" I said taken aback at the severe actions that the Hoshido took. Somehow I couldn't imagine any of my new siblings or my 'mother' doing what they apparently had done.

Azura placed her hand on my shoulders in order to calm me down, "No…wait, and please don't misunderstand. Even when I was taken to Hoshido, I never thought myself unlucky. I may be a princess of the enemy, but the people of this country are kind."

I nodded in agreement and looked at Eros with a smile, "yeah some people are really kind and honourable in this kingdom," Eros then proceeded to give me a small friendly shove as we allowed Azura to continue her story.

"Because you see, unlike back in Nohr, Queen Mikoto treats me like I'm her real daughter" Azura said with beautiful smile.

"…" I remained silent as thoughts flushed through my mind of the conversation I had with the Queen only a few hours ago. I felt bad, I had completely thrown all of her hopes and dreams back in her face by saying that I couldn't accept any of what was happening to me at the moment. I guess that encounter with the monsters from Nohr and the encounter with that mad man Julius had made me doubt a lot of my beliefs and here was a fellow Princess from the enemy country that accepted her captors with open arms whilst they were my real family and I had thrown it back in my mother's face – breaking her heart. Azura seemed to pick up on my slight awkwardness and got confirmation from Eros who nodded (since he knew about the situation between me and my mother).

"Did something happen between you and Queen Mikoto?" Azura asked with concern as she let go of my shoulders and move a step backwards.

"…I don't really know. What should I do?" I asked Azura and Eros who looked shocked at my confusion.

"What do you mean?" Eros asked carefully.

"I just found out that she's my mother…but I don't feel as close to her as I should be. But she loves me. As does Prince Ryoma and all my other siblings…" I continued as tears came to my eyes and Azura held her chin thoughtfully.

"I see. I don't know what I should say…if I was to return to Nohr, I would probably feel the same way as you do know. I was born in Nohr, but raised in Hoshido." Azura said thoughtfully.

"Yes, whilst I on the other hand was born in Hoshido but raised in Nohr." I nodded in agreement at our similar predicament.

"And I lived with the people of Hoshido, and this country…I've become friends with everyone. I thinks it's because I know of the peace and love that Queen Mikoto believes in…" Azura said with a small smile directed at Eros, who blushed but nodded in agreement at her statement.

"And I also know how cruel of a person King Garon is…" Azura trailed off as if a dark memory from her past resurfaced and I remained silent as I also thought back to all the cruel things that my 'father' had done.

"I have made my decision, but what is yours Lenalee?" Azura questioned as she grasped my hands in her own and I felt the bond between us grow.

"I…"

* * *

A lone crow watched as the young princess made her decision before watching the two princesses and commander return back to the palace. It squawked in anger at the white haired princess' answer to the others question. Knowing that its master would not be pleased but knew that they had to return and report the news despite the lingering fear of death that would surround it when they told their master.

But it flew off into the distance, as the heavy burden of important news weighed on its feathers…

* * *

 **Ending:**

 _Our Inorganic World,  
Was able to follow a period that shined  
It has deserts that are now lagoons  
And it left a world of flourishing creatures_

 _This decayed Metropolis_  
 _Feels in no way nimble_  
 _The outcome which you wished for_  
 _Overflowing in Ashes, this is what you call a Utopia?_

 _Get everything you want in your grasps_  
 _Give everything you want, without holding back_  
 _Lurk in your unconscious state of mind_  
 _And live your life through a voice you can't see_

 _All those stories you don't desire_  
 _Will you bring them all to an end?_  
 _Make certain of them all_  
 _That shine that you really wanted_

 _Get everything you want, in your grasps_  
 _Give everything you want, without holding back_  
 _In the radiance of the city that never sleeps_  
 _Our instincts were all taken away from us_

 _Our Inorganic World,_  
 _Was able to follow a period that shined_  
 _It has deserts that are now lagoons_  
 _And it left a world of flourishing creatures_

 **P.S. If you want me to tell you who ends up with who in the story or what side Lenalee will end up choosing just send me a private message.**

 **Also another round of thanks to all those who have followed, favorited or reviewed this story so far!**


	22. Mother and Child Part 1

**So were up to that certain part of the story where we are nearing the end of the first Act and for anyone who has played the game or watched walkthroughs or cutscenes…we are nearing a very important plot point.**

 **Lenalee: what's going to happen?**

 **NOTHING!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem: Fates. I only own my OC's Lenalee, Natalia, Orihime, Kaede, Eros, Ragna and Christian whilst Ryuga is owned by U-Know Yunho, Hajime is owned by Heatnation, Sakurai is owned by Metal Flash, Asami is owned by AceGab and Gabrielle is owned by Discombobulator 0329. The opening is X.U. by Sawano Hiroyuki and the Ending is Glitter by Infinity.**

* * *

Opening:

 _I don't want nobody to get killed  
I'll come and get you  
I am always ready to fight_

 _So don't take all of the blame we were all swept away_  
 _Don't take all of the weight. You always do_  
 _There will always be something you cannot control_  
 _We will overcome. Your salvation has begun_

 _No signs_  
 _No lights, such a mess all over_  
 _Don't kill your hopes_  
 _You make me realize who I need_

 _I'll be there hold on_  
 _They'll change you somehow_  
 _So where are you now?_

 _I'll reach you by dawn_  
 _The shadows appear, Illusions are born_  
 _The fallen angels you run with don't know_  
 _It is our pain that makes us all human after all_

 _Torn old sepia photographs show_  
 _Our fragile precious world_  
 _Must discard it, respond to the call_

* * *

Chapter 11: Mother and Child Part 1

 **(Lenalee P.O.V)**

 **- _Hoshido_**

It's been a few days since I arrived in Hoshido and even though I hate to admit I have gotten used to the way people live in this nation compared to Nohr. Despite being a time of anarchy and death, these people still manage to keep up a lively and welcoming environment (the complete opposite of Nohr) including most of the soldiers that I have encountered in my time here (except the General of the Intelligence Division, Kaede Kuchiki – who seems to hate me, Orihime and Natalia since she interrogated all of us or as Natalia said probed us – and one of Commanders, Hajime, who seems to have avoided me since our 'talk' up in the Northern Mountains.

After Eros and I met Azura and I told her what I decided to do when the time came for me to decide between Hoshido or Nohr, we headed back to the palace only to greet the faces of a worried mother, my siblings (minus Takumi who still seemed a bit uneasy around me) and my friends. I immediately rushed to mother and apologized for my earlier actions but she said it was normal reaction to such a big revelation and that she had set her expectations too high for our first meeting in over 15 years. During dinner, I introduced my friends to Azura who greeted them we kindness and respect and then Orihime and Natalia told me that they had gotten essentially probed by Kaede which irritated Natalia immensely just because they were from Noh and they told me that I would have to go tomorrow to be interviewed by the General but I took it in stride knowing that's the kind of judgement we would have to deal with in Hoshido. Before going to bed last night though, Ryoma told me that he would come pick me up because mother would like to talk to me and my friends with our entire family present for some special event tomorrow and I nodded in understanding before heading to bed.

So when I heard a knock on the door, whilst I was still getting changed, I yelled "come in" and soon Ryoma entered.

"Sorry for being a bit late but…" Ryoma immediately stopped talking when he realized that I was completely naked except for the small clothes that I wore.

"Is something wrong?" I asked Ryoma who now possessed an incredible amount of blush on his usually calm and cool face.

"Forgive me!" Ryoma yelled with a polite bow as he proceeded to exit the room with great haste, slamming the door shut in the process.

I sighed and then continued to get dressed as Ryoma waited outside. When I finally came out of the bedroom fully dressed, I could see that the blush that had been on my older brothers face had faded away to only being a light flush and beside him were Natalia and Orihime who seemed a bit worried about Ryoma's expression. When he saw me, he nodded in approval and urged us to follow him as we headed to the throne room. As we walked I decided to confront Ryoma about his reaction to seeing me naked right then and there.

"Ryoma, why did you have such a reaction earlier?" I asked innocently enough and Ryoma flinched at the question as the crimson blush slowly returned onto his face.

"What reaction?" Natalia said as she glared at Ryoma with daggers in her eyes.

"…um, it's just rather unusual for any woman to be as casual about something as you were when it comes to a subject as delicate as that…" Ryoma trailed off, trying to avoid all three of our gazes.

"But Xander or Jakob back in Nohr never seemed to mind at all, Xander had said that he had seen Camilla's naked body from a young age and he never minded about mine and Jakob would just sigh and he wished I was more lady-like." I muttered not noticing the slow rage that was boiling up on Natalia's face towards Ryoma and the shocked face of Orihime as both stared at Ryoma who was now very tense and had to choose his words carefully.

"Well…as much as this is a bit awkward to say…from what I witnessed, you've grown into a fine young woman Lenalee." Ryoma said as he fastened his pace to avoid any angry reactions but I only smiled softly and felt a blush appear on my face.

"Thank you, Ryoma." I said quietly which seemed to calm Ryoma down because a smile reappeared on his face and we continued on to the throne room in silence, except from the occasional death threats of Natalia and Orihime telling her to calm down. When we finally made it to the throne room, I was surprised to see that only mother was present staring at the throne with some remembrance. However when she heard us come in, she turned around to face us with a brilliant smile on her face.

"How are you Lenalee? Have you gotten comfortable back in Hoshido yet?" Mikoto asked me delicately, knowing not to push it since it could result in me getting upset again.

"Yes mother" I nodded with a smile that seemed to put her at ease before she turned to the other girls and asked the same question and they also nodded in response.

"If you don't mind me asking, umm where are the others?" I requested politely.

Mikoto let out a short laugh, "they'll be here momentarily….but, Lenalee. This might come as a bit of a surprise but I have a favour to ask of you. Would you mind sitting on this throne?"

I was taken aback in shock, "Eh…what's this for?"

"This throne…is protected by an ancient deity, the First Dragon. It says that however sits of this throne will regain their true self. So maybe if you sit here…just maybe…" Mikoto trailed off as she realized the burden of the request she asked of me.

"What do you think the Nohrian's are possessing me?" I asked in a bit of shock.

"No! No that's no true at all. It's just that if you don't remember anything…sitting on this throne may get you to remember me." Mikoto admitted with sadness in her eyes that made my heart skip a beat.

"Oh…" I whispered sadly as I felt Ryoma sigh in defeat as well. This just proved how stubborn my amnesia was going to be.

"I'm sorry, all I've managed to do is make you feel more insecure in your own home." Mikoto apologized with a bow as she wiped away the tears that threatened to spill onto her face.

* * *

Suddenly, a man with green hair tied up in a traditional Japanese style wearing traditional clothing of Hoshido as well walked into the throne room and bowed before Mikoto, this man was Yukimura – the advisor to Mikoto and a Tactician .

"Excuse me, Lady Mikoto. Everyone had gathered." Yukimura politely stated and Mikoto smiled softly at her advisor and said "thank you."

She then turned back to me, "Lenalee, I want you to know that I've planned to announce the news of your return to the citizens. We are currently giving out an official notice. Yukimura has the message gotten around yet?"

Yukimura nodded with a smile and turned to me, "Yes, the people have been informed and are gathering around the town square?"

"Alright. Hinoka, Takumi, and Sakura. Please escort Lenalee and her friends to the plaza. After I've finished my duties, Ryoma and I will catch up to you. Until then please show the girls around the town square." Mikoto said just as the doors opened and my three siblings and Azura entered the throne room.

Hinoka had a bright smile on her face, "Of course Mother."

Mikoto then turned to Azura with a smile, "Could you go with them to Azura?" to which Azura nodded

"Thank you Azura." I said quietely.

"It's my pleasure, Lenalee." Azura smiled softly at me in response.

I had only known Azura for a brief few days but I felt like have known her for a lifetime, perhaps even longer than I've known Natalia or Orihime. However, I summarised that we got along so well was because like she said we were counterparts of each other – people that have experienced the same situation except backwards.

Takumi on the other hand remained silent as he watched Azura, Natalia, Orihime and I. He was still a bit suspicious off all of us considering that we had come from Nohr and that place had caused a lot of problems for him. But breaking the silence, Sakura walked up to me and fidgeted as she spoke.

"Um, sister Lenalee! Everyone here is really friendly. Please allow me to introduce them to you and your friends!" Sakura pleaded as she bowed before the four of us which caused Natalia to let out a small chuckle and Azura and Orihime smiled.

"Yes. Thank you Sakura." I said with a nod that brightened the young girl's face immensely.

After we finished our discussion, the seven of us headed off into the bright sunny sky of Hoshido to visit the plaza, leaving Ryoma, Yukimura and Mikoto to themselves in the throne room as we talked and smiled all the way there. And somehow, I felt as if everything was going to end up ok for me, my friends and my family.

* * *

 **(Ryoma P.O.V)**

I sighed when I saw my siblings, Lenalee and her companions leave the throne room. I was going to go after them but first I knew that Yukimura, mother and I had to deal with the agitated air that was in the room.

"Lenalee…" Mother sighed as she sat on throne, her head in her hands.

"We should have known she wouldn't accept her situation straight away, your majesty forgive me for the upset that I caused due to my lack of planning." Yukimura apologized to my mother who looked up from her hands for Yukimura and me to see that she was crying.

"It's my fault. I should have planned to get her back sooner no matter what the cost and now my baby doesn't even remember me anymore…" Mother cried as she desperately tried to wipe away the tears that were spilling down her face.

"And yet, I'm grateful for this chance to see that she has grown just like Sumeragi wanted her to" Mother whispered as she looked at the portrait of her deceased husband which made my heart pound at the mention of my father.

"He would be proud mother" I said to the distraught woman before me who smiled in gratitude of my actions.

"Yes, truly it is a blessing from the God's that she is here now with us once more" Yukimura said with confidence.

"I hope your right…." I said with some distrust as I looked at the portrait of my father and then the shocked faces of my mother and Yukimura.

"Why would you say that?" the tactician asked me with some concern.

"I have an uneasy feeling about this…" I muttered and then flinched when I felt a cool hand touch my shoulder and turned around to see my mother's eyes filled with concern.

"What do you mean Ryoma?" she asked with concern and I turned away from her worried gaze, "I don't know I just feel like something disastrous is going to happen and it will hurt Lenalee greater than ever before…" I trailed off which caused a small smirk to appear on Yukimura's face.

"It appears young Prince that you care deeply for your sister…" the tactician said with a smirk which caused a blush to reappear on my face.

"What are you implying Yukimura!" I shouted which caused mother to let out a laugh and Yukimura chuckled as my blush grew more and more, so to avoid any more embarrassment I excused myself from their presence and exited the room with great haste.

* * *

I never would admit it to my mother or Yukimura or to anyone for that matter but I did have feelings for Lenalee that weren't exactly brotherly, I felt for her as a woman (especially after this morning's little incident)…But she would never feel the same way about me since she saw me as a brother and only a brother, besides she would have many other men in her lifetime that would be more suited to her and all of her graceful features. I knew that I would eventually find someone to love as well but I knew as well that said person couldn't feel the void that would remain when Lenalee became a married woman to another man. And my heart would become even more broken if Lenalee decided to leave Hoshido and return to Nohr where her 'family' was waiting for her and especially Xander who apparently had an interest in her as well from what I heard from Lenalee herself, since unlike myself he had no problems seeing her naked whereas I stuttered and left the room in a flurry, and they would possibly have a chance at getting married and becoming the next King and Queen of Nohr but I begged that wouldn't happen. I hoped that she would stay in Hoshido with us and then if I was ever able to feel the same romantic feelings from Lenalee I would confess to her and ask her to become mine and mine alone.

I shook of my delirious fantasies and decided to focus on the bad feelings I've had recently and talk to the only other person that I could talk to about my sense that something terrible was going to happen soon and I would be completely incapable of stopping it. So whilst heading towards my new destination, I ran into Hajime and ordered him to go to the plaza and make sure my siblings and their companions stayed safe. Though he seemed a bit annoyed at my orders he complied when I mentioned that the Queen was also heading there he agreed without any hesitation.

It only took me a few more minutes until I reached my destination, a tall separate building near the barracks of the army which was full of our most intelligent and stealthiest members of the entire military – the 7th Division's Headquarters, the Intelligence Division, led by the very person I had to talk to – General Kaede Kuchiki.

* * *

 **Ending:**

 _Our Inorganic World,_ _  
_ _Was able to follow a period that shined_ _  
_ _It has deserts that are now lagoons_ _  
_ _And it left a world of flourishing creatures_

 _This decayed Metropolis_  
 _Feels in no way nimble_  
 _The outcome which you wished for_  
 _Overflowing in Ashes, this is what you call a Utopia?_

 _Get everything you want in your grasps_  
 _Give everything you want, without holding back_  
 _Lurk in your unconscious state of mind_  
 _And live your life through a voice you can't see_

 _All those stories you don't desire_  
 _Will you bring them all to an end?_  
 _Make certain of them all_  
 _That shine that you really wanted_

 _Get everything you want, in your grasps_  
 _Give everything you want, without holding back_  
 _In the radiance of the city that never sleeps_  
 _Our instincts were all taken away from us_

 _Our Inorganic World,_  
 _Was able to follow a period that shined_  
 _It has deserts that are now lagoons_  
 _And it left a world of flourishing creatures_

* * *

 **Alright, review, follow and favourite if you feel like it. But we are getting up to a really important plot element and I can feel the judgement of what side I'm going to choose because that's coming up as well. But I hoped you enjoyed this chapter as much as the others!**

 **-This is Mockingjay 3.75 signing off!**


	23. Mother and Child Part 2

**Alright another chapter which I hope you enjoy along with a new opening and ending.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own Fire Emblem: Fates. I only own my OC's Lenalee, Natalia, Orihime, Kaede, Eros, Ragna and Christian whilst Ryuga is owned by U-Know Yunho, Hajime is owned by Heatnation, Sakurai is owned by Metal Flash, Asami is owned by AceGab and Gabrielle is owned by Discombobulator 0329. The opening is Tear of the Sixteen-Night Moon by Yoshioka Aika and the ending is Wish Upon the Red Sunset by Mao.**

* * *

Opening:

 _Oh heavenly wind, blow the leaves of time_

 _Send these feelings to the sixteen-night moon..._

 _Gracefully, just like you_

 _The aroma of uncut flowers remains_

 _When words could not reach you_

 _They disappeared from the branches_

 _If I can't be like a butterfly in the sky_

 _I don't care if I become a demon of sadness and suffering_

 _Oh heavenly wind, blow the leaves of time, scatter my feelings_

 _Dreams are fleeting; my heart is a pupa in its final cycle of reincarnation_

 _The tears of the sixteen-night moon are in the misty sky_

 _Just like you, who breathes life in me_

 _The scent of fate's flowers remains_

 _But in another form..._

 _If I can't flutter as a butterfly in the sky_

 _I don't care if I become a demon that destroys you, you who bloomed in this crazy world_

 _Oh heavenly wind, I entrust my wings to you: I want to reveal my true feelings_

 _Time is fleeting: the assured meeting is spring's repercussion at the cycle's end_

 _I look to heaven on the moonlit sixteenth night_

 _Oh heavenly wind, blow the leaves of time, scatter my feelings_

 _Dreams are fleeting; my heart is a pupa in its final cycle of reincarnation_

 _The tears of the sixteen-night moon are in the misty sky_

 _Oh heavenly wind, I entrust my wings to you: I want to reveal my true feelings_

 _Time is fleeting: the assured meeting is spring's repercussion at the cycle's end_

 _I look to heaven on the moonlit sixteenth night_

* * *

Chapter 12: Mother and Child Part 2

(Kaede P.O.V)

I sat in my office filling out the massive amounts of paperwork that I had to deal with. They were separated into three different files, the 1st being military matters, the 2nd being my duties as the head of my noble house and the 3rd and final being the interrogation files I had taken when I was interviewing those two Nohrian brats that had been allowed in Hoshido due to the fact that they were closely linked with the new Princess that had arrived only a few days ago – who I also had yet to investigate since she could be a spy for Nohr just the same as her friends could be. I was torn from my thoughts and work however when I heard a knock on my door and I sighed since I really was not in the mood for any more irritations or disturbances.

"Who is it?" I asked with annoyed tone.

"Its Ryoma" a male voice replied causing me to immediately brighten my mood despite all the internal conflicts and troubling thoughts I was feeling at the moment.

"Come in" I said when I had made myself presentable enough for someone to see me and then Ryoma walked in, I tried my hardest not to stare directly at the chisel features that were easy to distinguish due to the tight clothing he wore. The only thing that ruined his normally overbearing pressure and dominance was the light blush that he never had on his face before.

"Kaede" Ryoma greeted me politely with a small bow.

"Prince Ryoma" I said formally trying to conceal my inner excitement of seeing Ryoma again – despite how conflicted I felt inside when it came to him.

Ryoma shook his head and placed a hand on my shoulder, "how many times have I told you Kaede, you can just call me Ryoma. I mean we've known each other since we were children and your one of my most trustworthy companions. So please just call me Ryoma like you used to do."

I felt a smile appear on my face and I felt all feelings of conflict disappear from my mind when just it was just the two of us together. I know I shouldn't feel this way but I never could dissuade my mind and heart for the feelings I held for this man.

"Well, I guess I should call you Ryoma then…" I said with the cheekiness now evident in my voice as a poked Ryoma in his chest making Ryoma let out a small chuckle.

"Back to your old self so fast huh?" Ryoma asked before I allowed him to sit down in the chair in front of my desk which I immediately returned to.

"I guess you could say that, so Ryoma what do you want here?" I asked with some concern. Ryoma never really came to this part of the army except when situations were extremely dangerous or extremely important.

Ryoma's face turned serious, "I came here to ask you about how the Nohr haven't done anything yet despite how long Lenalee and her companions have been in Hoshido for…"

"I've had people keep checking the borders of our two nations to see if there's been any movement but so far they haven't done anything…but is that what you really came to talk to me about?" I asked a bit hurt that once again Ryoma was focused on his sister than rather about her despite her having known him longer than that Nohrian princess did.

"It was, I am worried for Lenalee's safety…" Ryoma said as a look of worry entered his eyes before he tried to get rid of it, "and her friends of course!" he added to try and prove he wasn't more concerned about his sister than anybody else.

"Is that Nohrian Princess the reason you're blushing?" I demanded with a slight edge in my voice that Ryoma didn't seem to pick up on but he was obviously taken aback by the personal question.

"If by 'Nohrian Princess' you mean Lenalee, than I…had a bit of an incident with her this morning before going we went to go see my mother…" Ryoma muttered as he looked at the floor and not directly at me raising my annoyance yet curiosity quite a bit.

"What type of incident with your _**'sister'**_ …?" I asked with a frustrated tone.

"I saw Lenalee…ummmm…undressed with only her small clothes on" Ryoma whispered as I felt my frustration turn into anger.

"YOU DID WHAT!" I yelled as I threatened to draw my sword out of its sheath but he held out his hands to stop me.

"I apologised of course but she didn't mind and said that she was used to men staring at her since she had a male servant back in Nohr and also that bastard Xander has seen her like that a number of times!" Ryoma explained to me, I felt my anger though rise however when he seemed jealous that Xander had seen that damn princess near naked more times than he has.

"Fine…so that Nohrian is just some damn slut that doesn't care less about any men staring at her!" I yelled however my words seemed to anger Ryoma greatly.

"What did you say about Lenalee?!" Ryoma said as a glare appeared on his face and the blush disappeared completely.

"Do I need to repeat myself Ryoma?" I asked sarcastically, I was a bit fed up with him at the moment and I could tell that it was likewise for him.

"She's a princess of Hoshido and therefore Lenalee's your bloody, fucking superior!" Ryoma yelled as I just looked at him with anger.

"Ryoma, you know that I really don't care right?" I said sarcastically which shocked the prince greatly.

"Why? Why don't you care?" Ryoma asked his anger gone to quite shock.

I just stood there in front of the Prince and stared at him with eyes full of anger and hurt. Of pain and regret. Of jealousy and bitterness. I wanted to tell Ryoma how I felt about him, how I loved him since I was a child and yet all I could think about was how Ryoma was starting to fall in love with a sister that he hadn't seen in years which could very well mean that she could still betray us and that would destroy his heart resulting in a break in our militaries bonds and that he would eventually have to kill his own flesh and blood. But in our current situation I needed sometime to myself.

"I will continue to survey the actions of the Nohr but I thinks its best if you leave now." I said bluntly to my childhood friend that seemed as if he was going to say something but instead Ryoma just nodded and walked out the door with a polite, "thank you for your time General," before leaving me alone with my thoughts and paperwork.

However, instead of burying into my work like I usually do when I'm upset I instead just sat down in my desk chair and cried into my hands as all the cruel things I said came back to me and yet I was more upset over the fact that Ryoma was defending a Nohrian when he knew how I and so many others thought about them in this military.

" **I really am a hopeless fool…"** I muttered as tears continued to drip down my face and soon my office rang with the cries of my hopeless dilemma.

* * *

 _ **Hoshido, Shirasagi Town Square,**_

 **(Lenalee P.O.V.)**

I looked around in awe at the liveliness of the market stalls that of Hoshido as Azura and I walked with Takumi and Sakura to get to the centre of the town for my announcement. Everyone was polite and warm, with no one saying anything cruel or slightly rude unlike the Capital of Nohr where people were mostly the poor trying to find a way to get something out of their pitiful existence. Suddenly Azura pulled me over to a nearby stall and I found myself enthralled by a magnificent scent.

"Hey there, little lady! Why don't you try a baked sweet potato? They'll bring a warm feeling to your cheeks!" a kind older woman said to me as she offered me the said food which I accepted with a smile.

"Thank you very much" I say before taking a bit out of it and I felt my smile grow and grow, "Mmmmmm! It's delicious! This is the first time in my life that I've ever eaten something this good!"

The old lady let out a hearty laugh, "Haha! Aren't you just a sweet little lady" the woman than grabbed another one and handed it to me before she pointed at Azura, "Here, why don't you take this extra one? You can share it with the girl next to you."

"Thank you miss" I said with a polite bow before handing the steaming hot potato to Azura, "Here Azura, try it."

"Thank you." Azura said before she took a small, delicate bite out of the potato and a smiled appeared on her face just as one had done on mine, "Mmmmm…delicious…."

We both then finished our separate sweet potatoes and then waved goodbye to the woman who gave us them for free. We met up with Sakura and Takumi who were staring at a stall full of different types of medicine with curiosity, and turned to face Azura with defeat written on my face.

"You and Sakura weren't lying. Everyone here is really kind" I admitted as my eyes glanced over all the stalls and people, "And it's nice to see that everyone is having fun here."

Azura smiled softly at me, "I'm glad that you see that way. I too love this place for its atmosphere."

Sakura and Takumi soon finished their business and turned back to us and Takumi walked up to me with a cold expression on his face that worried me and also made Azura uncomfortable.

"Azura. Lenalee. I guess I'll properly call you sister for now, but only because Mother wants me to." Takumi said as he folded his arms in front of his chest and I said nothing so I wouldn't further ruin the obvious tension that was in the air.

"Don't get ahead of yourself. I still don't trust you and that Azura girl." Takumi said as he glared at me accusingly.

"Takumi…" Azura said as she tried to reach out to her adoptive sibling.

"And don't try to act all friendly with me! How can you expect my trust when you Nohrian's killed my father?" Takumi yelled at Azura who backed away in apology.

Takumi then turned back to me and stared with anger and hatred, "The same goes for you too, Lenalee. You've been living alongside those Nohrian's for way to long…"

I shook my head in disappointment at my younger brother who was taken aback by my actions, "No, you are not making any sense, Takumi."

"What was that?" Takumi demanded angrily.

"By your 'logic', Azura should be considered a Hoshidan, having lived with you guys for quite a long time." I stated which seemed to confuse the bowman.

"And yet, why do you still antagonize her for actions that she could not and would not commit?" I continued questioning Takumi with confidence in my reasoning.

"Hmph. My point is that I don't trust you, Azura, your friends or that damned Noble Christian. And I can assure you that I'm not the only one in the army either!" Takumi said as he gave up on arguing with me, "I just came here to tell you that."

Takumi then strode off alone, heading to the town square where we would all be gathering. Though I was greatly annoyed with Takumi, I knew that some people in the military weren't really fond of the fact that four Nohrian's had arrived out of noble, one of which was claimed to be the infamous kidnapped princess from fifteen years ago. I knew that General Kaede and Commander Hajime weren't fans of us but I was determined to not let it bug me. So when Sakura came up to me and Azura I felt a smile ease onto my face.

"Sister Lenalee…could you please try this dumpling…? Everyone says it's supposed to be really lovely and tender." Sakura said as she offered me the traditional Hoshidan food.

"Sure. Thank you, Sakura." I said politely to the young girl, however when I leaned in for a bite I saw that the dumpling was missing from my hand and that someone was eating behind me. When I turned around I saw that it was Ryoma.

"Delicious as always…" Ryoma hummed as he patted Sakura on the head as she and Azura tried to conceal their laughter at the sight of the obvious dumbfounded look on my face.

"Ryoma!" I turned on the Trueblade and hit him on the back of his head which caused him to hiss in pain before placing a hand on my shoulder. Despite my annoyance at Ryoma's (surprisingly) playful action I turned my attention back to Sakura.

"Um, Sakura…I know a little girl that's about your age." I said which caused a surprised expression to appear on her face.

"You do? Who-who is it? Is she one of your friends?" Sakura asked curiously and I felt myself tense up as memories of Elise resurfaced in my mind and then Leo, Camillia and Xander soon followed suit which made me want to burst into tears but I kept myself composed.

"Hmm…you could say that…" I trailed off just as Hinoka, Natalia and Orihime returned from their excursion into the town with smiles on their faces. And they also brought along three men that I could tell were Hajime (…awkward), Kaze and Christian – who seemed to be a bit annoyed that he was dragged here.

"When did you guys meet up?" I asked Kaze who placed an arm on Christians head.

"This guy has never experienced Hoshido either so we wanted him to as well! Though you don't seem that happy about it Kaze. Is something wrong?" Kaze told me and then asked the black haired noble that just glared at the ninja.

"I'm not a fan of the sun to much…I rather be sleeping…" Christian answered before he was shocked to feel a warm hand grasp his hand and I followed his gaze to see that it was Orihime.

"I'm sorry that we dragged you into something like this Christian, I apologize personally" Orihime said as she had an apologetic look in her eyes and tone which made Christian blush profusely and caused me and Kaze to laugh.

Hinoka then placed a hand on my shoulder, "Come on its time to head to the centre of town."

I smiled at my sister and soon followed her lead as all of us walked towards the town square where I would be announced to the people of Hoshido and I felt myself grow happier as I found myself as if I found myself in a perfect dream.

 _ **However that dream would soon crash and burn….**_

* * *

Ending:

Gazing at your face as the red setting sun shines upon it,

I quietly make my wish: O sky, please stop the time at this moment.

As you, carrying woes on your back, advance forward intently,

if I could I'd chase after you on this treacherous road.

While the clouds drift farther and farther away.

even if this is only a transient moment,

I want to stay by your side.

Because the sun shining on my heart is perpetual,

please believe in our bond.

I felt if I started asking questions I'd end up in overflowing tears,

so I tried to stay quiet in night's darkness while gazing at the sky.

No matter what kind of fate I encounter, I won't regret it,

as long as in my dream I can be embraced in your bosom, and accompany you around.

While the disappearing sky becomes paler and paler,

even if the seasons have repainted the entire scenery,

I will be right here.

I will always hold the love blooming from my heart in my embrace,

even if my life perishes.

In the red sunset sky,

the birds fly over the mountains to return home.

Ah, I, too, no matter when,

shall always be your place of return...

While the clouds drift farther and farther away.

even if this is only a transient moment,

I want to stay by your side.

The sun shining on my heart is perpetual.

While the disappearing sky becomes paler and paler,

even if the seasons have repainted the entire scenery,

I will be right here.

I will always hold the love blooming from my heart in my embrace,

until the end of eternity.

* * *

 **Alright next chapter is probably going to be extremely…interesting and emotional so be prepared. Sorry for everyone that likes Kaede that I made her kind of a bitch but don't worry she will be better!**

 **-This is Mockingjay 3.75**

 **P.S. Please don't kill me next chapter!**


	24. Mother and Child Part 3

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Fire Emblem: Fates. I only own my OC's Lenalee, Natalia, Orihime, Kaede, Eros, Ragna and Christian whilst Ryuga is owned by U-Know Yunho, Hajime is owned by Heatnation, Sakurai is owned by Metal Flash, Asami is owned by AceGab and Gabrielle is owned by Discombobulator 0329. The opening is Tear of the Sixteen-Night Moon by Yoshioka Aika and the ending is Wish Upon the Red Sunset by Mao**

 **WARNING: This chapter will in some parts be in third person because I found it really difficult in this chapter to do it any other way. If you want to bitch in the review feel free.**

 **Also if you haven't already, read Fire Emblem Fates: World War by Ownage Fanfics (it's what inspired by to write this story). And also Ownage was the one that created the villain Julius and his subordinates.**

* * *

 _Opening:_

 _Oh heavenly wind, blow the leaves of time_

 _Send these feelings to the sixteen-night moon..._

 _Gracefully, just like you_

 _The aroma of uncut flowers remains_

 _When words could not reach you_

 _They disappeared from the branches_

 _If I can't be like a butterfly in the sky_

 _I don't care if I become a demon of sadness and suffering_

 _Oh heavenly wind, blow the leaves of time, scatter my feelings_

 _Dreams are fleeting; my heart is a pupa in its final cycle of reincarnation_

 _The tears of the sixteen-night moon are in the misty sky_

 _Just like you, who breathes life in me_

 _The scent of fate's flowers remains_

 _But in another form..._

 _If I can't flutter as a butterfly in the sky_

 _I don't care if I become a demon that destroys you, you who bloomed in this crazy world_

 _Oh heavenly wind, I entrust my wings to you: I want to reveal my true feelings_

 _Time is fleeting: the assured meeting is spring's repercussion at the cycle's end_

 _I look to heaven on the moonlit sixteenth night_

 _Oh heavenly wind, blow the leaves of time, scatter my feelings_

 _Dreams are fleeting; my heart is a pupa in its final cycle of reincarnation_

 _The tears of the sixteen-night moon are in the misty sky_

 _Oh heavenly wind, I entrust my wings to you: I want to reveal my true feelings_

 _Time is fleeting: the assured meeting is spring's repercussion at the cycle's end_

 _I look to heaven on the moonlit sixteenth night_

* * *

Chapter 13: Mother and Child Part 3

The centre of town was filled to the brim of civilians that came when the announcement of the return of the missing princess was passed around. Everyone waited patiently as they surrounded the statue of their Protector – the First Dragon – and the Queen who was standing in front of it with a calm and composed expression on her face before it broke into a smile when she saw the crowd part ways and a group of five people walked towards her. Leading the group was Ryoma, following behind him was Takumi and Hinoka and last was young Sakura pulling along a smiling (yet obviously scared) Lenalee.

"Just try and smile as long as you can" Sakura whispered to her sister who gave a simple slight nod of her head in response.

Though she appeared to be calm, composed and regal, Lenalee was shivering with fear and some sort of unknown feelings that she guessed was hopefully excitement. Lenalee had to admit that she preferred the freedom she experienced in Hoshido thus far compared to the immense restrictions that she had grown up with in Nohr – with her only leaving the Citadel recently when she going to become Xander's Lieutenant. But for now she had to conceal all her fears and doubts with the happiness of being surrounded by people that (mostly) cared about me.

Mikoto took Lenalee's hand gently and brought the girl to stand beside her, next to the dragon statute which comforted Lenalee (for some reason that she couldn't grasp) as it radiated an aura of familiarity, Mikoto then returned to facing the crowd with an bright smile that brought joy to the citizens of Hoshido to see their Queen in good spirits after so many years of false smiles and tearful sorrow.

"People of Hoshido, a few nights ago a blessing came to us…" Mikoto said as she gestured to Lenalee who smiled at the people and bowed in respect, "this beautiful woman…my beloved daughter Lenalee…has finally returned to us after all these years!"

The people gasped in shock as they all stared at Lenalee before breaking out in a round of applause at the return of their lost princess. Lenalee felt tears coming to her eyes only to stifle them when she saw that Natalia, Orihime and Azura were all cheering for her on the sidelines with smiles on her their faces. Not to mention that Kaze, Christian and even Hajime also seemed happy with the events that were occurring at the moments. However, when Lenalee caught a glance of Hajime's smile he blushed before he proceeded to turned away from her and when he returned to face her his blush and smile were replaced with his typical stoic expression that he usually wore on his face.

"Now…if you don't mind I would like to introduce you to my precious daughter. Please treat her kindly." Mikoto said to crowd after she managed to calm them down from their excitement and then she turned to Lenalee with the gentle smile that she also seemed to have whenever she was around.

* * *

(Lenalee P.O.V)

However none of us seemed to notice a hooded man walked towards us as he parted the crowd and as he walked more and more forward, I felt a surge of energy coming from Arondight as if it was warning me of something…something dangerous, powerful and oozing evil. The man then lifted his hand and stretched out his arm as it began to radiate a black aura lined with red as if it was calling for something and soon Arondight began to emit the same aura which finally gained my attention as I tried to see what was going on with the blade. But before I could do anything the sword flew out of its sheath sending me to the ground in pain much to the concern of all those present with me as it landed in the hands of the cloaked figure.

"What the hell…" Ryoma said as he stared at me and then the man.

The man however didn't waste any more time as he proceeded to strike the sword directly into the ground causing the blade's negative aura to grow more and more until manifested into the likeness of a huge black purple-black orb that exploded throwing the people surrounding me and my mother away, excluding my family and comrades that managed to stay there ground. However the attack was over yet as Arondight's blade then shattered into pieces and the black aura dissipated but the shattered pieces still remained and headed towards me.

"Lenalee-chan!" Natalia and Orihime cried out as they saw the danger that would very likely be fatal.

I gasped and move one of my arms to try and protect myself and also closed my eyes when I readied by body for the impact of the blades shattered pieces.

But the impact didn't come and instead I felt a hand push me out of the way and I opened my eyes to see that Mikoto had pushed me out of the way and I wanted to scream when I heard he yell out in pain as many of pieces pierced her chest and back and her cold blood splashed against my white armour. It didn't take much longer for her to stumble forward into my arms that shook with disbelief and rage. She was in agony and pain, her breath was raspy and uneven, I fell to my knees with her lying in my lap as the blood continued to poor out of her wounds consumed with grief and sorrow as I tried to figure out some way to save her.

"Are…are you alright? You're not…hurt anywhere?" Mikoto managed to get out through her raspy breath and her worry for my safety still overpowering whatever pain she was feeling.

"I'm…okay" I whispered as I felt her hand touch my cheek with the gentleness that I had become accustomed to, but that's when I saw the light fading from her eyes.

"Thank goodness…" Mikoto managed to say with one last smile as the light faded away from her eyes and they closed as her head fell into my chest.

I tried to shake her away, to tell her to keep fighting the wounds she had but then tears started to fall down my face and the realization hit me fully, "No…No…NO! MOTHER!" I cried out in despair as I clutched her body desperately to my chest before letting her fall slowly to the ground in front of me.

When the smoke and dust finally cleared, my siblings could see that I was a complete wreck with me crying over our deceased mother as I refused to look up at them and only stare at my hands as tears of self-hatred, disgust and rage flowed down my face.

Sakura walked forward and soon a look of horror appeared on her normally cheery face, "Mother…? MOTHER!" she screamed and was about to rush forward towards me but Ryoma stopped her as he drew his katana out of sheath and charged straight at the cloaked figure that was now the murder of our mother.

"YOU BASTARD!" Ryoma shouted as he slashed at the foe only for them to disappear and reappear further away.

"Impossible…" Ryoma muttered angrily as Sakura ran over to him with concern to see if he was ok. Takumi and Hinoka checked on everyone else, but I was still grieving over the body that once was my mother which soon began to fade away into speckles of light.

I felt my body shake with rage and anger, I wanted to kill the bastard that took my mother's life with my own hands. I wanted to make them suffer everything she had experience in her last brief moments of life and soon my body began to radiate a brilliant crimson aura that made my mind build in rage and hate, I could feel everyone's gaze on me and I knew that they were probably yelling at me but only two voices entered my mind.

" _ **I love you my little dancer. Never forget that Lenalee…"**_ a male voice whispered in the distance through the hatred and rage I was feeling.

" _ **Lenalee…DON'T DO IT!"**_ a new and closer by female voice screamed but its request fell on death ears as I allowed myself to give into everything I hated.

"AHHHHHHH!" I roared as a huge aura of crimson, darkness and light engulfed me, thereby hindering anyone's advances towards me. I felt a surge power flow through me as my body began to change form into something more predatory and dangerous, however I felt my mind losing consciousness as darkness took over and the last thing I heard was the sound of a familiar dragon's roar that shook the fabric of reality.

* * *

Ryoma couldn't believe what he was looking at, he could also tell that none of the others knew either, everyone was in complete dismay and/or still horror. Though he was distraught over the death of Mikoto just as everyone else was probably…now they had two much greater issues.

Mikoto's Assassin that stood a few metres away from Ryoma. The man also had managed to bring along some soldiers with him that Ryoma recognized as Nohrian armour and clothing (which angered Ryoma even more).

That in the place of Lenalee was a beautiful and surprisingly elegant dragon stood in her place roaring at the hooded man and at the soldiers that were surrounding everyone. The dragon's roars were screeching as it attacked one of the enemy and managed to through them into a wall with such force it was god-like. It only took a few moments for him to realise that the dragon and Lenalee were one and the same.

Ryoma couldn't believe what he knew was true, how could his sweet sister become that fearsome and god-like creature. But he knew that before he could do anything about Lenalee's new form he had to deal with the assassin first.

"What is that?" Takumi asked as he stared at Lenalee's new form.

"That's the ancient dragon god…" Ryoma answered as he clenched his fist.

"Truly? That's Lenalee-chan?" Orihime asked stunned.

"It is…we need to protect her at all costs…but Hinoka, Natalia at the moment your completely useless without your Pegasi so go round up the civilians and make sure there kept away from here so we can fight without worrying about any more lives being lost!" Ryoma yelled at his sister and the Nohrian Knight that looked as if she would argue but Hinoka stopped her and gave her a look that obviously shut her up.

"Let's go…" Hinoka said as she and Natalia soon left the battlefield with Takumi as well (for protection) to go help the public that were still in dismay as what happened.

Ryoma then turned to the assassin and glared intensely as he pointed his Rajinn Katana at him. He was shaking with anger and hatred as the others surrounded Lenalee but not close enough for them to get hurt by Lenalee in her current state. The only one bold enough to stand right beside the dragon was Azura who had tears in her eyes as she brandished her spear and prepared for combat.

"For the sake of our family. For the honour of Hoshido. And for the blood you have shed today, you assassin of unknown origins prepare to face the wrath of my blade!" Ryoma declared as he charged forward and the fighting started.

* * *

(Azura P.O.V.)

Lenalee made a move to go forward but I managed to stop her and pointed out a few of the soldiers, "be careful Lenalee some of these have Dragon Killers, weapons specifically made to kill you."

Lenalee roared in response, so I tried to find a path around our enemy and saw that the only path free of soldiers wielding Dragon killers was the path directly to the Assassin of Queen Mikoto, whom Ryoma was fighting alone. I decided that this was the best option and I urged the dragonic form of Lenalee to follow me as we stalked towards the Trueblade and his enemy.

Whilst we did that, I could see that the others had begun their assault against the enemy troops with Hajime and Kaze easily protecting Princess Sakura, dealing damage to the enemy who failed to block their joint strikes and on the other hand I saw that Christian was easily defeating the enemy as well with support from Orihime who while unexperienced seemed to able to fight somewhat well.

However, the biggest fight was definitely between Ryoma and the Assassin, who was able to block all of his attacks easily before vanishing and then injuring the Prince who had already taken a large amount of damage. I wanted to try and find a way where I would be able to attack but before I could do anything, a soldier jumped me and attack me. I managed to wack him away with my lance but I was shocked when a blast of fire shot past me and hit the soldier directly from the sky. I looked up to see that it was a Manakete that I could recognize as Eros with Ragna jumping down from his back and striking a foe that would take me down. I smiled gratefully at the pair who responded with a nod of appreciation and a roar of pride. However that feeling soon faded when I saw Ryoma be flung back and Lenalee charge forward with a powerful roar that shook all of us. Ryoma pushed me to the ground and I gasped when I saw Lenalee let out a devastating breath of blue and white which seemed to have destroyed the hooded figure ending the battle as the soldiers retreated since their leader was killed. Eros then returned to his human form and he rushed to see if I was ok which made me smile and which resulted in the male Manakete blushing, however the small tender moment we had was interrupted by Lenalee's roars of rage and anger…She wasn't satisfied with just killing the Assassin, she still in a terrible rage.

"Is that…?" Ragna whispered quietly and Eros nodded in response.

"Holy Shit, she's insanely powerful…" Eros admitted when he looked at the aura Lenalee was producing. I saw that everyone had no idea of what to do so I did the only thing I thought would possibly work, I started singing.

 _ **Flowing the path of the flowing water…**_

 _ **Those hands will open the way to tomorrow**_

I walked towards Lenalee with my arms wide open as a sign of acceptance and my necklace began producing a light which caused water to surround my body.

 _ **Hands that will reach for the light…**_

"No! Stop its dangerous!" Ryoma shouted as he rushed towards me in order to try and stop me. But the water barrier pushed him back. I took a minute to look back at him before continuing my song.

 _ **And an unstained golden sword…**_

Lenalee walked backwards until she was pressed up against a broken home but she soon started too walked towards me which made me hopeful and I continued to sing.

 _ **Will awaken their hopes from their slumber…**_

 _ **With a song of peace….**_

However, I was interrupted when her large talons struck me sending me to the floor and causing Sakura to let out a scream of fear of my safety. I took a few moments to compose myself and watched as Lenalee roared in agony once more but I still refused to give up.

 _ **As the crystal foretells, the soft light will scatter…**_

… _ **the dark calamity like one's memory of a sunrise.**_

Soon my barrier had surrounded us both and but when I finished the song and looked back at Lenalee she pinned me down her talons ready to pierce my neck if I made the wrong move. But instead of remaining silent, I decided to take a risk:

"Kill me if you want. But please do it as yourself" I begged as tears of hope and faith dripped down my face and soon Lenalee removed her talons and whilst my barrier dissipated an aura of white surround Lenalee and when it vanished I saw that Lenalee was on her knees, tears in her eyes staring at the ground.

"I remember…that night all those years ago" She said.

* * *

(Lenalee P.O.V.)

I shook as the wait of memories came back to me and I felt tears dripping down my face as I saw my father getting cut down by Garon, me rushing up to him only to find myself captured by the bastard king that kidnapped me and then nothing just complete blackness. I wanted to scream but nothing was coming out all I could do was to allow the tears to drip down my face.

"Father…" I cried as I remembered him holding my hand that same day, the warm smiled on his aged face as he looked at me full of childhood innocence unaware of the reality of the world that I lived in and how cruel the world could truly be in anyone's eyes.

"Is everything alright Lenalee?" Azura asked me as she placed a hand on my shoulder which caused by to look up at her bruised face, a face which I had injured.

"Azura, I'm so sorry everything is my fault." I apologised softly and Azura shook her head.

"No, don't worry about it. You didn't mean to harm me. It was the Ancient Dragon residing within you that did this." Azura said as she helped to my feet.

I shook my head in disbelief at my current situation, "Aren't Nohrian royalty the only descendants of these dragons? But I was born in Hoshido, wasn't I…?"

Ryoma took me by the hand and pointed at the crumbled statue of the First Dragon, "Us Royal Hoshido, like the Royal Nohrian's, are descendants of the First Dragons."

I nodded in understanding, so he continued to speak, "however we are descendants of the Light Dragons, who oppose the Dark Dragons of Nohr"

He then shook his head in disbelief and let go of my hand, "Until today, I thought only that taking the form of such deities was but a mere legend."

"Yes, even with the descendants of the First Dragons, only those who have Divine Blood so potent are able to transform…" Azura said as she looked at me, "this is the first time that I've ever seen it with my own eyes however…"

I just remained silent as the shock set in and I decided to be brave enough to look at the town only for more shock to enter my body after it just had left.

"The town…the town is in ruins…" I said as I looked at the widespread destruction.

"What you see before you is the work of the Nohrian's. Whoever gave you that blade obviously intended for this to happen…" Ryoma said as we all looked at the burning houses and market stalls destroyed. But heart pounded…the one that gave me this sword was not King Garon, it was Xander…

The mere thought of someone like Xander, who was so warm and kind to me and everyone that I knew, made it hard to believe that he would want this to happen but somehow apart be recognized this from the stories that Leo told me of Xander striking foes without mercy, Xander the Demon Prince of Nohr.

As soon as that thought entered my mind, I thought of all the lies that I've been told my entire life in Nohr. I was lied to by everyone there and now here I was standing in town which Xander's blade had destroyed, my mother dead as well as my father. I could feel my vision fading, my hearing also started to fail despite how I could still here some of Takumi's accusations that I was at fault for this and Hinoka telling him to be quiet, I could hear the worries of my friends and Azura who tried to see what was wrong with me, but soon I just couldn't take the stress anymore and collapsed unconscious in Ryoma's arms once again.

"LENALEE!" Ryoma yelled.

My last conscious thought was of the reformed black sword that seemed to glisten with a white light like it used to but when I reached out to grab it, it vanished in a flash of smoke.

* * *

(Julius P.O.V)

I could not help but laugh at the scene that was unfolding before me. The despair of the woman I loved was just as delicious as the visions of them had been, even more so perhaps. And then what made the woman more interesting to me was that she also had the ability to become a beautiful and rather enticing dragon that radiated pure power and complete anarchy. But for now, she was in complete despair over the death of her beloved mother.

And a something a little extra as well, she remembered the day that her father had been killed by Garon who I had to admit had a skill for the theatrical and memorable moments…so maybe this plan was coming together but I had my own goals that I could achieve with the help of my current employer. But I didn't understand why something inside of me was telling me to go and comfort the young female dragon-born that was currently unconscious in the arms of the eldest Hoshido siblings who seemed to worry extremely about her from what I could read from his facial expressions.

There were only two other figures that posed as any interest to me, the blue-haired songstress that I heard a lot about from my informants and files. And the other was a Noble man with long dark hair and eyes that seemed to ache with longing as he stared at one of the other maggots – a girl with darker blue hair than the songstress that was helping him along. I could tell that man wasn't exactly human and I had to admit that his face did seem incredibly familiar so maybe I've met him before or someone related to him in the past…but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. So maybe the next time I encountered these people I would ensure that I at least possessed a few moments to study the Noble and the Songstress.

I lost interest in the destruction of the town square when I saw that they were returning to the palace with sombre looks on all of their faces. The Queen's death however would now spark a war and with the incoming troops of Nohr that would arriving to retrieve their lost members (especially my beloved) and then the choice that my beloved Lenalee would have to make – choosing between her birthright and her loyalty – and no matter what side she would choose, I would insure that the future I saw would never happen.

So I opened a portal to my hideout to tell my army to prepare for a long and great battle that would soon take place. And in that battle I would take all the power for myself and benefit myself by bringing home a trophy 'a wife' that I would love to ravage and break down until she begged for the sweet freedom of death.

"Our next encounter Lenalee…I will ensure that you will understand the true beauty of death and blood because it will be the blood of your friends and family on my hands…" I smirked before entering the portal of black that led into an infinite void that suited my personality perfectly.

* * *

 _Ending:_

 _Gazing at your face as the red setting sun shines upon it,_

 _I quietly make my wish: O sky, please stop the time at this moment._

 _As you, carrying woes on your back, advance forward intently,_

 _if I could I'd chase after you on this treacherous road._

 _While the clouds drift farther and farther away._

 _even if this is only a transient moment,_

 _I want to stay by your side._

 _Because the sun shining on my heart is perpetual,_

 _please believe in our bond._

 _I felt if I started asking questions I'd end up in overflowing tears,_

 _so I tried to stay quiet in night's darkness while gazing at the sky._

 _No matter what kind of fate I encounter, I won't regret it,_

 _as long as in my dream I can be embraced in your bosom, and accompany you around._

 _While the disappearing sky becomes paler and paler,_

 _even if the seasons have repainted the entire scenery,_

 _I will be right here._

 _I will always hold the love blooming from my heart in my embrace,_

 _even if my life perishes._

 _In the red sunset sky,_

 _the birds fly over the mountains to return home._

 _Ah, I, too, no matter when,_

 _shall always be your place of return..._

 _While the clouds drift farther and farther away._

 _even if this is only a transient moment,_

 _I want to stay by your side._

 _The sun shining on my heart is perpetual._

 _While the disappearing sky becomes paler and paler,_

 _even if the seasons have repainted the entire scenery,_

 _I will be right here._

 _I will always hold the love blooming from my heart in my embrace,_

 _until the end of eternity._

* * *

 **So this chapter was definitely an important plot element and development and honestly why is it always the Queens that fucking die!**

 **RIP Mikoto**

 **-This is Mockingjay 3.75 signing off!**


	25. Class Glossary

**Fire Emblem Fates: Classes Glossary:**

-Notify me if I've missed out on any

 **Exclusive Classes:**

Nohr Princess: is a class that has the ability to wield swords and dragonstones.

White Blood: he class is well versed in the use of swords, dragonstones, and staves. It is the Hoshidan counterpart of the Dark Blood class. When wielding Arondight, the blade gains a light blue aura.

Dark Blood: The class is well versed in the use of Swords, Dragonstones and Tomes. It is the Nohrian counterpart of the White Blood class. When wielding Arondight, the blade gains a dark red aura.

Vengeance Prince: A former Prince of Daein whose aura has spread throughout the lands and with vengeance, he commands an army with a single purpose: To conquer the World. Wield any weapons such as tomes, sword, axe, and lances. Those who are around him, their morale and strength increases greatly compare to any general of the army. Master of fear as they fear none.

Vanguard: is a promotion of Heroes. So, Vanguard could wield axe and sword. They rely on skill, speed, and strength in combat.

Feral Rider: is a rider riding on a feral tiger laguz. They wield any weapon and they are strong against cavalry and infantry. They could wield bow, sword, lance, and axes. How are they strong against cavalry? Good question, they ride on strong beasts that could able to tackle through their enemies and horses tend to have fear.

Dragon-Lord: are pretty much wyvern riders but instead of 2 legs, they have 4. They could wield sword, axe, and lances.

Lord: A youth of royal blood. Wields swords.

Great Lord: the title given to a mighty royal who commands armies. Can wield lances in addition to swords.

Brawler: is a powerful hand to hand combat that specialize in close range but sacrifice the range of their attack however they have powerful counter hits. They are the mixed version of both samurai and priest able to attack and heal at the same time, the brawler class has a balance stats in battle but have more on speed to evade attacks and gain movement however only their resistant is low so any elements can damage them except for light and dark. The Brawler class can easily go defeat two enemies when their pair up each other that is using their personal skill to distract them who is the best in battle.

Dancer: a gifted artist whose dances inspire allies back to action. Uses swords.

Manakete: also referred to as simply **Dragons** , are both a race and character class in the _Fire Emblem series_. Manaketes transform from a humanoid form to a dragon form using dragonstones.

Songstress: Their main weapon are lances and they have the ability to **Sing** , allowing allied units another turn of action.

Dark Falcon: They are female-only knights who ride into battle astride a black pegasus, and who can wield lances and tomes.

 **Nohr Classes:**

Cavalier: is a horse-mounted unit capable of using either Swords or Lances as their weapons. They are the only non-promoted unit to wield two different weapons.

Knight: are heavily armored foot units that usually use lances. They are generally very slow, but have very good defense and attack. They are one of few classes that count as armored units, which leaves them vulnerable to bonus damage from weapons such as Armorslayers and Hammers.

Fighter: excels in strength. Despite being strong offensively, they are weak defensively. They wield axes.

Mercenary: a soldier who finishes the given job. They have balanced stats, but excel in skill. They use swords.

Outlaw: a thief who can also pick locks. They use bows and excel in speed and magic resistance.

Wyvern Rider: a soldier who rides a flying dragon. They excel in strength and defence. They use axes in combat.

Dark Mage: a magician who studied Nohrian magic. They use dark magic to attack enemies.

Rod Knight: a rod-wielding soldier who does not possess the ability to fight. They use staffs to heal allies.

Garou: a wolf that both eats people and communicates with them. Excels in strength and speed. They use beaststones in order to transform.

 **Promoted Classes:**

Paladin: a high-ranking soldier of bravery honor. Similar to the lower-tier cavaliers, they possess high skill. They use swords and lances.

Great Knight: a high-ranking knight with heavy armor, fightning on horseback. They are able to use swords, spears and axes.

General: heavy knights who make their place within their helmet. They have extremely high defence. They use spears and axes.

Berserker: a soldier possessed with swinging their axe. They pride themselves in being able to kill with one swing. They use axes.

Hero: a soldier who acquired fame through their bravery. During times of war, they use swords and axes.

Bow Knight: a soldier who manipulates enemies atop horseback with a bow. Besides using bows, they can also use swords to attack enemies.

Adventurer: they search for historical treasures. With a bow and staff, they show multiple dances of life.

Wyvern Lord: a high ranking dragon soldier. Swinging their axe and lance, they bring destruction to the enemy side.

Revenant Knight: soldiers accompanied by dark dragons. With axes and dark magic, they trample over their enemies.

Sorcerer: Dark eminent magicians who decide mysteries. They have extremely high magical ability. They use all elemental tomes.

Dark Knight: a wizard who keeps his magic within his body. He uses both swords and magic.

Strategist: a soldier who gives command on horseback. They guide with dark magic and staff during the state of war.

Butler/Maid: a servant who accompanies the main character (Lenalee) for their sake. In addition to healing the protagonist, they protect the protagonist with a concealed weapon.

Managram: the tough body of a high ranking human wolf. Just like golems, they possess high skill.

 **Hoshido Classes:**

Samurai/Myrmidon: a person who takes the path of the sword. During a fight, a samurai's strong point is making use of speed. They use a sword only.

Villager: ordinary people who make a living in the village towns. During war, they fight with a naginata.

Ninja: a person who does shadow tasks. When attacking with shurikens, lowers enemy defences.

Oni Savage: an ogre who swings maces like soldiers. They excel in strength and defence.

Lance Fighter: a person who takes the part of the naginata. During a fight, a lancer's strong point is reducing enemy defence.

Spellcaster: a person who is studying magic. They fight for Hoshido with magic.

Priest: pursuits in the path of knowledge in understanding. Can use purification rites to heal allies.

Priestess: a female who serves the Gods and heals people. Can use purification rites to heal allies.

Pegasus Warrior/Knight: a warrior who fights in the sky with a Pegasus. Excels in speed and resistance. They use lances.

Bowman: a person who takes the path of the Eastern Bow. Excels in skill and can attack from a distance.

Fox Spirit: the fox is said to bewitch humans. Excels in speed and resistance.

 **Promoted Classes:**

Trueblade/Sword Master: a person who takes the path of the sword to the extreme. Excels greatly in speed and avoidance.

Weapon Master: wishes to fight every enemy. Can freely use katanas, naginatas, and maces.

Great Merchant:

Puppeteer: a worker who makes puppets. Uses shurikens and Eastern Bows to skilfully deal with enemies.

Elite Ninja: the leader who controls the ninjas. Brings down target with shurikens and katanas.

Shura: a soldier like fighter promoted from an Oni Savage to an Oni God. Obliterates all enemies with their maces and curses.

Blacksmith: a worker who can forge weapons. In addition to using swords and maces, has great skill.

Holy Lancer: a person who takes the path of the lance to the extreme. Has very steady ability.

Basara: likes the original, wild life. Disturbs enemies with naginatas and curses.

Exorcist: a person who is able to skilfully use a variety of curses and spells. Acquainted with both healing and curses.

Mountain Priest: a person who received understanding after severe asceticism (self-discipline). Can heal allies or fight enemies with naginatas.

War Priestess: a girl who fights for the sake of people and gods. Can attack enemies with Eastern bows or heal allies.

Falcon Warrior/Knight: a high ranked Pegasus Warrior/Knight. Other than naginatas, they can also cover allies with healings.

Golden-Kite Warrior: a warrior who fights with the birds of legend. Exceeds at fighting in the sky with Eastern Bows or naginatas.

Holy Bowman: a person who goes to extreme with Eastern Bows. Excels in hit and critical strikes.

Nine-Tailed Fox: a high ranked fox with well – furnished spiritual powers. They hold more powers than the youkos (normal fox spirits).


	26. Hope in the Darkness

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own Fire Emblem: Fates. I only own my OC's Lenalee, Natalia, Orihime, Kaede, Eros, Ragna and Christian whilst Ryuga is owned by U-Know Yunho, Hajime is owned by Heatnation, Sakurai is owned by Metal Flash, Asami is owned by AceGab and Gabrielle is owned by Discombobulator 0329. The opening is Tear of the Sixteen-Night Moon by Yoshioka Aika and the ending is Wish Upon the Red Sunset by Mao**

* * *

 _Opening:_

 _Oh heavenly wind, blow the leaves of time_

 _Send these feelings to the sixteen-night moon..._

 _Gracefully, just like you_

 _The aroma of uncut flowers remains_

 _When words could not reach you_

 _They disappeared from the branches_

 _If I can't be like a butterfly in the sky_

 _I don't care if I become a demon of sadness and suffering_

 _Oh heavenly wind, blow the leaves of time, scatter my feelings_

 _Dreams are fleeting; my heart is a pupa in its final cycle of reincarnation_

 _The tears of the sixteen-night moon are in the misty sky_

 _Just like you, who breathes life in me_

 _The scent of fate's flowers remains_

 _But in another form..._

 _If I can't flutter as a butterfly in the sky_

 _I don't care if I become a demon that destroys you, you who bloomed in this crazy world_

 _Oh heavenly wind, I entrust my wings to you: I want to reveal my true feelings_

 _Time is fleeting: the assured meeting is spring's repercussion at the cycle's end_

 _I look to heaven on the moonlit sixteenth night_

 _Oh heavenly wind, blow the leaves of time, scatter my feelings_

 _Dreams are fleeting; my heart is a pupa in its final cycle of reincarnation_

 _The tears of the sixteen-night moon are in the misty sky_

 _Oh heavenly wind, I entrust my wings to you: I want to reveal my true feelings_

 _Time is fleeting: the assured meeting is spring's repercussion at the cycle's end_

 _I look to heaven on the moonlit sixteenth night_

* * *

Chapter 14: Hope in the Darkness

(Natalia P.O.V)

I stood in silence outside Lenalee's room after knocking for the third time as I begged for some sort of response. Azura waited alongside me in silence though she radiated worry just as I did, I wished Orihime was here as well but she was asked to go and check on Christian who had been wounded in the fight but didn't apparently report for his examination. But that wasn't a major concern for the moment, what was is the fact that my one of my best friends hasn't come out of her room in two whole days – the first day was because she was unconscious but the second she refused to let anyone come inside her bedroom and she didn't leave the room either. I knew that she was still probably grieving over the death of her mother – which shocked all of us to the core – and that she was also scared because now she was apparently the proud bearer of a dragon that resided inside of her that only Azura knew about (and that information was limited) whilst the rest of us had only heard legends about people that could transform into dragons such as Eros. However, Eros told us that he was born into a clan that had that ability for generations, otherwise known as Manakete's and he sensed no Manakete blood flowing through Lenalee's veins at all so he confirmed it must definitely be something more divine.

But the only other thing that I knew that was haunting Lenalee was the same thing that scared Orihime and I, the sword Arondight that Xander had given Lenalee as a gift for passing all her training exams had been the same sword that ended killing Queen Mikoto, Lenalee's birth mother and the one person who had managed to get Lenalee back into her old cheerier self…kind of like how I was whenever I was around Jakob (who was still in Nohr)…but now wasn't the time to think about petty crushes, now was the time to try and get through to my distraught friend.

"Lenalee…I know that you are scared right now. And I know that you're not going to let me in the way you are now, but please I need to see you again soon…Azura, Orihime and I and everyone else really needs to see that your strong and can move pass this!" I said proudly which made Azura smile but still I got no response so I decided to wait a little longer.

"Just think about what I said" I whispered as I bowed goodbye to Azura and started my walk down the halls of the palace to go and find someone that could get through to her (which would be pretty hard since Azura, Orihime nor I weren't granted access by Lenalee).

"Lenalee…please me alright…we need you…" I prayed silently as I headed out into the Royal Gardens.

* * *

(Christian P.O.V)

I looked at myself in the mirror again and traced over the scar that had remained from my healed wound, soon enough it would fade away as well leaving nothing but marble skin once more. I felt a smile creep onto my face – the one thing that I was grateful from my heritage was my incredible healing factor – as I stared at my immaculate and downright perfect body.

Soon however my smile faded when I felt the presence of another that was waiting outside my door. Their scent was that of a young woman, it was filled with depression and sadness as they touched the doorknob belonging to my room and yet I found their scent to be strangely alluring and it was making my teeth ache in desire, but I had learned to resist my animalistic desires and retain my nature as much as humanly possible.

The door then opened and I heard a meek and tired voice say, "excuse me Christian-san" and I turned around to great the woman who had entered my room only for me to nearly start a coughing fit when I saw it was Orihime, but I managed to compose myself when she looked at me weirdly.

"Are you alright?" Orihime asked gently as she walked closer and closer towards me and I nodded as I tried to stifle the alluring scent that she possessed by covering my nose with my hand.

"I'm fine. How's everyone else?" I managed to say despite the aching in my mouth that my teeth were currently presenting myself with.

Orihime shook her head and that's when I saw the tears staining her usually bright face that made me enjoying being by her side. I reached out to stop the tears but instead she ran into my chest and started to cry immensely – I only had ever experienced such confusing affection twice in my life thus I was immensely worried about her even more – but soon she began to speak into my chest.

"Everyone is one edge, no one is talking to each other and Lenalee has now locked herself up in her room. I feel so god damn useless, I can't do anything to help her! Is it because I'm weak and can't even hold up a sword for more than few minutes without buckling under the pressure of a possible death!" Orihime cried as I stared in shock as the woman I loved continued to degrade herself more and more, I felt my inner voice telling to take advantage of the situation and give into my darkest desires but instead I allowed myself to wrap my arms around her which stifled her cries and she whispered, "Christian…" and I then pushed myself away only for her to grab my hand.

"Christian…" Orihime whispered as I felt the tenderness in her voice and the warmth that her hands possessed against my ice-cold ones. I tore myself away from my thoughts and stared directly into her eyes which made her gasp when I leaned in.

"Do you want to become stronger?"

Orihime took a minute to process my suggestion and then stared at me in shock when the full realization hit her dead in the face.

"Are you serious?" Orihime asked with happiness now spread across her face. The happiness that made my damned life more and more bearable by the second. I nodded in confirmation and she then pulled me into another embrace, though this one felt different than the other – more romantic than friendly. She obviously realized the romantic nature of her actions so she pushed away and apologized before backing away from me slowly.

"Oh I nearly forgot!" Orihime said as she searched around her satchel to get something which she then handed to be, only for me to see that it was a tonic of some kind.

"Its Holy water that Sakura purified" Orihime stated and I stiffened at her words. Holy water? I couldn't use this…me would burn not heal and besides I knew the tonic was for the injury (that already healed) that I had gotten from protecting Orihime in our last battle.

"Thank you." I said with a fake smiled plastered on my face and I then proceeded to gently nudge Orihime towards the door, she got the message of me wanting her to leave and she waved goodbye with thoughts of her knew found determination and her soon to commence training.

I on the other felt the wait of Orihime's scent disappear which caused me to breathe a sigh of relief. I threw the Holy Water out a window and then laid down on my bed as I fell asleep under the hot rays of the sun as a girl with brilliant blue hair plagued my dreams.

"Orihime…" I muttered with desire as the dreams played on and on.

* * *

(Lenalee P.O.V)

I stared at the sheathed black sword that was leaning against the wall across from where I was curled up into a ball. I wanted to hate the sword that had shattered into pieces which pierced my mother and killed her before it began the process of rebuilding itself or so Azura had told me when she brought the blade back to me when I was semi-conscious the previous day. But as soon as I regained full consciousness I refused to let anyone come in and see me – including my siblings, Orihime, Natalia and Azura – and I just stared in silent anger at Arondight. Just looking at the ancient sword made me think about my life back at Nohr before any of this had happened, the most frequent memory that played was the two of Xander playing with me as a child and then him handing me Arondight as a gift – a gift that would kill my mother. Xander had given me a corrupted blade just so he could help Garon fulfil his desires to eliminate the leader of the opposing army and yet no matter how much I wanted to hate the blade I found myself unable because it seemed different than before.

Instead of Arondight's previously dark, deadly aura and pure black blade, the sword seemed to now possess an aura of hope and peace that seemed to exuded blessings and the blade was now a mix of white, black, silver and gold.

"When its full power is unleashed and its true name revealed, Arondight will become a beacon of hope for all the people of every nation. A true symbol of hope and tranquillity."

Xander's words rang in my mind but I shoved the bitter memory away before any more of those memories with Xander and the rest of my Nohrian siblings re-entered my mind – especially the ones involving Xander. I hid my face in my hands when I remembered admitting to Elise and Camilla that I had feelings for my older brother that weren't exactly family related.

"I WAS SO STUPID!" I cried in my head as I leaned against the wall as tears continued to stream down my face.

A firm knock on my door broke me away from my thoughts of despair and regret. I heard the sounds of a male and female outside my bedroom door as the two voices argued back and forth catching my attention.

"Azura...I need to see her." Ryoma said firmly from behind the door.

"Ryoma, we need to leave her alone for now." Azura responded to the Trueblade as I heard her struggle against him but she eventually gave out or she was pushed aside because so I heard another knock and a male voice.

"I'm coming in" Ryoma said as the door slide open slightly and the brown-haired warrior walked in and closed the door behind him. I didn't noticed that he looked incredibly different than normal which made me gasp slightly and a blush slowly manifested as well.

Ryoma wasn't wearing his normal clothes and his head guard was missing as well causing his wild brown hair to fall in front of his face and caress his shoulders gently. He was wearing a white hakama with that exposed his chest that was covered in bandages from the previous battle. However his face was what made me feel even more terrible than I already was, his face was full of sadness and regret whilst his eyes were full of worry that seemed to be directed at me. However I couldn't keep my gaze on him for any longer and turned my head to looking out a nearby window though I flinched when I felt Ryoma sit down beside me on my bed and we both remained silent for a few moments. I knew that our current predicament was incredibly delicate and hard to talk about especially since my reaction our mothers death was the fact that I turned into a bloody crazy dragon and I thought that I would snap and transform if anything set me off (even the minor things). But instead of chewing me out like Takumi did after our mother's death or leaving me alone with my depressing thoughts like Hinoka and Sakura did, Ryoma pulled me into an embrace shocking me.

"Ryoma…?" I asked before looking up and gasping when I saw the tears that were dripping down his face that fell on my face. When he saw me looking he started to wipe them away but I stopped him and instead I began wiping them away as gently which seemed to calm him down.

"I'm sorry that you had to see that…I just feel pathetic that I wasn't able to protect mother or help you when you were in grief." Ryoma apologized to me softly as he took my hand in his own and I felt the tension between the two of us disappear forever and instead a bond grow like the one that I had started to form with Azura.

We continued to stay in that position and slowly another memory returned to me of my mother when I was young.

* * *

 _(15 years earlier)_

 _What's wrong Lenalee?" Mikoto asked when she saw her child tugging on the trail of her skirt and she bent down to see what was troubling her child._

" _I had another bad dream…" Lenalee admitted as she felt the tears well up in her eyes but wiped them away before Mikoto had time to worry._

"… _was it about your father?" Mikoto whispered and she let out a sigh when her daughter nodded._

" _It was a scary dragon that killed daddy and then came after me…" the young child said quietly which caused a look of despair to appear on Mikoto's face but she shook it off so that her daughter would see the affect her dream (or nightmare) had on the older woman._

 _She took her beloved daughter into her arms and carried the four-year old back into her room where she sent the servants out of the room. Mikoto then placed the child quickly back into her bed and placed the covers over the child before tucking her in. Lenalee smiled at the warmth that her mother gave whenever she was tucked into bed by the woman that she loved more than anything. The older woman than sat on the edge of the bed and caressed the child gently as she began to sing the lullaby that would get her child to sleep and hopefully remain asleep._

 _ **It's a tender rain…**_

* * *

(Lenalee P.O.V)

I found myself now smiling and crying at the same time as the memory of my mother's lullaby entered my mind and I snuggled myself more into Ryoma as the realization hit that I was being selfish in thinking that I was the only one who was grieving about my mother's death and the destruction of the Capital's town leaving many people in Hoshido homeless. I may have been the one that was the most affected but all of us needed support even people as strong as Ryoma. So I decided that I would ease his pain and sadness the same way my mother once did when I was but a child.

 _ **Kyou umareta**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Kanashimi ga, sora e maiagaru**_ _ **  
**_ _ **sora wa mezame**_ _ **  
**_ _ **kaze wo yobi, kono mune wa funueru**_ _ **  
**_ _ **anata wo mamoritai**_ _ **  
**_ _ **unmei ni sawaritai**_ _ **  
**_ _ **koboreta namida mune no kubomi wo**_ _ **  
**_ _ **yorokobi de mitashitai no**_ _ **  
**_

Ryoma turned his grief filled eyes on me as he watched me sing the lullaby that I held close to my heart since I was a child and he pulled me closer as the tears started to drip down his face as well.

 _ **Its a tender rain  
anata no moto e kono uta ga,  
todokimasu you ni  
donna ni tooku ni hanareteitemo  
shinjiteru tsutawaru koto**_

* * *

The song echoed through out the halls and Azura found herself in complete peace when Lenalee started singing the lullaby that was close to her heart. The tone in her voice was full of regret, sadness and quieted anger that she try to keep concealed but now she let it out alongside her grieving sibling.

"…Lenalee I'm sorry that the suffering will get worse" Azura apologized in her mind to the singing 19-year-old.

However Azura was shocked to hear footsteps rushing towards her location and saw that it was Kaze with worry and anger now etched onto his normally composed face alongside him was the still stoic Hajime but his eyes were definitely filled with an imminent fear of whatever news he had. And on his other side was a man that I did not recognize with long silver-grey hair that was tied up into a side ponytail his clothes were that of a Nohrian and I gasped when I saw the determination in his eyes as they rushed towards me.

"What has happened?" I said with my focused on the Nohrian.

* * *

(Lenalee P.O.V)

 _ **Singing in the rain  
ame no shizuku ga utsukushiku,  
kagayaiteyuku  
kanashimi zenbu ga kieru sono toki  
sekai wa ugokidasu no  
Please come the tender rain**_

I finished the song with a sigh and I started wiping away the remaining tears that were still on my face and smiled when I saw that Ryoma also began to wipe away the tears on his face though he tried to hide what he was doing from me since it was probably embarrassing for him and he didn't want to be seen as weak.

I was going to say something to my older brother but we were interrupted by some slamming open my bedroom door and two of us separated and tried to compose ourselves as best as possible despite the anger and annoyance that we had for however had barged into my bedroom. However all my anger disappeared when I saw that alongside Hajime and Kaze there was a very familiar man beside them that smiled softly at me when he saw me and I rushed into his arms and I nearly started crying again.

"Jakob…" I said though it was muffled by my butler's chest and he patted my head affectionately in response to my happiness and he gently removed me from his body and placed a hand on my shoulder.

Kaze and Hajime then pushed past the two of us and kneeled down before Ryoma, "General, and the entire Nohrian Army are at our doorstep and are launching an attack!"

"Those fucking bastards…Following up their dirty murder scheme with an all-out assault…" Ryoma said through gritted teeth.

"We're going! Gather all the soldiers that are healthy and available! Mother will not have died in vain!" Ryoma ordered as he exited the room with great fury followed closely by Kaze and Hajime who then went off to go and gather all the soldiers they could use.

Azura than entered my room and raced over to me and Jakob. She saw the horror and yet determination on my face but before I could go out into the field and see for myself a battle between the Nohr and the Hoshido.

"Lenalee, you're not in the best state of mind…at any moment you might snap and that dragon inside you could kill both your enemies and your allies." Azura said delicately and a look of shock than appeared on my face.

"Than what can I do?" I asked her the songstress with fear.

"I can seal your inner dragon using this Dragonstone" Azura said as she pulled out a small necklace with a brilliant white stone attached on it, "That way you can preserve your human self."

Azura than put the necklace around my neck and then a serious expression took hold of my face and she instructed me to close my eyes and do as she said and I nodded in agreement.

Azura then proceeded to touch the stone and a brilliant blue-white aura surrounded the two of us (shocking Jakob in process though he said nothing), "…Good. This should do. This stone is now a part of you, so take good care of it."

"Yes. Thank you, Azura." I said with a delicate smile on my face before it became creased with curiosity, "But just one thing, why do you treat me so kindly? You've done so many things for me despite just meeting me…"

Azura smiled, "That's because…because I feel like we're close to each other."

I felt my smile grow larger in response and she continued on, I'm at peace when I'm with you, so I don't want you to get hurt" Azura finished with determination.

I nodded at my two companions and I decide to gather up Natalia and Orihime so we could head to the battlefield together and there I would decide whenever I would go back with the Nohr or stay with my Hoshidian Kin.

 _ **Would I be bounded by family or loyalty?**_

* * *

Ending:

 _Gazing at your face as the red setting sun shines upon it,_

 _I quietly make my wish: O sky, please stop the time at this moment._

 _As you, carrying woes on your back, advance forward intently,_

 _if I could I'd chase after you on this treacherous road._

 _While the clouds drift farther and farther away._

 _even if this is only a transient moment,_

 _I want to stay by your side._

 _Because the sun shining on my heart is perpetual,_

 _please believe in our bond._

 _I felt if I started asking questions I'd end up in overflowing tears,_

 _so I tried to stay quiet in night's darkness while gazing at the sky._

 _No matter what kind of fate I encounter, I won't regret it,_

 _as long as in my dream I can be embraced in your bosom, and accompany you around._

 _While the disappearing sky becomes paler and paler,_

 _even if the seasons have repainted the entire scenery,_

 _I will be right here._

 _I will always hold the love blooming from my heart in my embrace,_

 _even if my life perishes._

 _In the red sunset sky,_

 _the birds fly over the mountains to return home._

 _Ah, I, too, no matter when,_

 _shall always be your place of return..._

 _While the clouds drift farther and farther away._

 _even if this is only a transient moment,_

 _I want to stay by your side._

 _The sun shining on my heart is perpetual._

 _While the disappearing sky becomes paler and paler,_

 _even if the seasons have repainted the entire scenery,_

 _I will be right here._

 _I will always hold the love blooming from my heart in my embrace,_

 _until the end of eternity._

* * *

 **-This is Mockingjay 3.75 signing off!**

 **Note: The song used in this chapter is 'Tender Rain' from The World is Still Beautiful (Link:** watch?v=eFx5Og11ofE)


	27. The Decisive Choice

**Alright this is the second last chapter before we cap of Fire Emblem Fates: Act I and then begin our journey into Act II. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please don't kill me!**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own Fire Emblem: Fates. I only own my OC's Lenalee, Natalia, Orihime, Kaede, Eros, Ragna and Christian whilst Ryuga is owned by U-Know Yunho, Hajime is owned by Heatnation, Sakurai is owned by Metal Flash, Asami is owned by AceGab and Gabrielle is owned by Discombobulator 0329. The opening is Tear of the Sixteen-Night Moon by Yoshioka Aika and the ending is Wish Upon the Red Sunset by Mao**

* * *

 _Opening:_

 _Oh heavenly wind, blow the leaves of time_

 _Send these feelings to the sixteen-night moon..._

 _Gracefully, just like you_

 _The aroma of uncut flowers remains_

 _When words could not reach you_

 _They disappeared from the branches_

 _If I can't be like a butterfly in the sky_

 _I don't care if I become a demon of sadness and suffering_

 _Oh heavenly wind, blow the leaves of time, scatter my feelings_

 _Dreams are fleeting; my heart is a pupa in its final cycle of reincarnation_

 _The tears of the sixteen-night moon are in the misty sky_

 _Just like you, who breathes life in me_

 _The scent of fate's flowers remains_

 _But in another form..._

 _If I can't flutter as a butterfly in the sky_

 _I don't care if I become a demon that destroys you, you who bloomed in this crazy world_

 _Oh heavenly wind, I entrust my wings to you: I want to reveal my true feelings_

 _Time is fleeting: the assured meeting is spring's repercussion at the cycle's end_

 _I look to heaven on the moonlit sixteenth night_

 _Oh heavenly wind, blow the leaves of time, scatter my feelings_

 _Dreams are fleeting; my heart is a pupa in its final cycle of reincarnation_

 _The tears of the sixteen-night moon are in the misty sky_

 _Oh heavenly wind, I entrust my wings to you: I want to reveal my true feelings_

 _Time is fleeting: the assured meeting is spring's repercussion at the cycle's end_

 _I look to heaven on the moonlit sixteenth night_

* * *

 **Chapter 15: The Decisive Choice**

(Lenalee P.O.V)

As Azura and I rode on Hinoka's Pegasus as we headed to the battlefield that Ryoma had charged onto, a million thoughts, fears and worries were swimming in my mind as I sensed two extremely different forces coming closer and closer towards each other. Azura placed a hand on my shoulder in comfort and it managed to calm down some of my worries but they were greatly overcome by a looming choice that I would have to make – would I stay and defend Hoshido from my Nohrian brethren or would I side with the Nohr and Invade Hoshido against my Hoshido kin – which scared me. I knew whatever choice I made that I would encounter difficult opponents and have to fight against one of my families. I would also make enemies among the many friends and allies I made in my time spent in both places but I knew that one side was the superior option rather than the other.

I would have some trustworthy allies that would fight for me no matter what side I chose, I looked behind me and smiled when I saw the dedication and determination on Orihime, Natalia and Jakob's face as they rode on Celtic (who would never abandon Natalia) and I knew that Azura would stand by me given what she said earlier.

However another fear arose in my mind. The Black Knight I had encountered named Julius, he claimed that I would become his bride no matter what the cost and consequences were involving his desire for me…and I knew that whoever I chose out of my two families, I would encounter Julius again and this time he would be more stronger than ever before (or so he had warned us a few days ago). But for now those fears had to settle down because I realized we were nearing the battlefield when Hinoka dropped down the ground when an arrow nearly hit her Pegasus. Natalia soon followed suit and we landed to greet the troops that had come with us.

My two siblings, Takumi and Sakura also accompanied us – stating that they would fight for their country no matter what and I knew Takumi would kill me if I picked Nohr over Hoshido – But I felt relieved that Christian had come with us (despite appearing a bit sleep deprived and weaker than usual), but I was also worried for him since like myself he was Xander's pupil and had a strong bond with the Paladin so Xander probably wanted to kill Christian for betraying but I had faith in Christian's abilities with a rapier and incredible intelligence or so Orihime had told me since he had saved her from one of the soldiers when I had transformed for the first time. Also accompanying as was Kaze, Eros and Ragna who I had grown to be very fond of. Ragna was a brilliant supplement for Xander teaching me more about the way of the sword and how my sword was a part of me and I needed to forge a bond between us. Eros was witty and had a short-temper (as seen with his arguments with Ryuga) but he had promised to teach me how to properly fight in my dragon form after this battle was over and then finally there was Kaze who had been nothing but kind and helpful to me since the minute I had arrived and I could feel the bound between the two of us growing more and more powerful every time we were around each other (I had to admit it felt like someone I had met before when I was a child but the memory was very faint). Among these particular people were many soldiers that would gladly give their life for their country and I felt pride and respect for them since they were so dedicated.

We then continued on foot to the battlefield with great haste trying to avoid any Nohrian troops that may be in hiding. However when we did arrive on the battlefield I wanted to scream in shock as the sight before us.

Kaze was not lying about the amount of soldiers that had come to try and invade Hoshido. There were at least the majority of the soldiers from the low tire ranks here with only a few commanders. But what pulled on my heartstrings was the sight of Xander in all his glory wearing his immaculate black armour as he oversaw the battle on his elegant black armoured horse. I then noticed that Elise, Camilla and Leo were also there all ridings on their various steeds (Leo and Elise also on horses like Xander whilst Camilla rode on her dark dragon – a rare species in Nohr) and I wanted to cry out in pain and despair but Jakob stopped me by shaking his head which made me swallow all the happy yet bitter memories I had of them all.

"Xander…" I whispered as I placed my hand on Arondight's hilt.

* * *

I then saw the massive Hoshidian army charging towards them led by Ryoma who wore the true face of a warrior as he charged towards the Nohrian soldiers, katana in hand easily defeating those but avoiding a few with great ease as he jumped over them landing on his feet and a group then tried to surround the Trueblade but with a flick of his lighting infused katana easily defeated the lower level soldiers. Ryoma then got up from his kneeling position and glared at Xander with anger and disgust.

"I am Ryoma, First Prince of Hoshido" Ryoma declared as he pointed his blade at Xander, "Leader of the Nohrian Army, I challenge you to a duel!"

"I am Xander, First Prince of Nohr. If it's a duel you want, it's a duel you'll get" Xander stated as he drew Sigebert out of its sheath with a smirk before his face turned cold and emotionless, "because this blade will be the last thing you ever see!"

Xander than charged forward, swinging Siegfried as it managed to kill many soldiers that tried to get close to the Paladin and instead bet the cold steel of the black blade. Ryoma did not falter however at Xander's sudden bold action and instead charged towards Xander with incredible speed bringing his Rajinn Katana forwards as he readied himself for the incoming assault. Both warriors glared at each other and jumped forward roaring with their blades meeting to signal the start of a deadly dance.

I knew that I wasn't supposed to reveal my location but I couldn't restrain myself and I charged towards the battlefield with great haste as Jakob, Azura, Natalia and Orihime calling out to me along with my siblings and the others present as they told me to stop whatever I was planning on doing. But I couldn't hear their voices and instead I only did as my heart told me to:

"STOP!"

Ryoma and Xander's clash immediately silenced as they regained equal footing and saw be running towards the space between them with worry on Ryoma's face and shock on Xanders face. Since the two Princes from either side stopped fighting each other and instead stopped and stared at me, a lone girl standing in between two nations – one that wanted to protect and one that wanted to invade – with determination evident on my face.

* * *

"Lenalee…You're okay!" Xander said as a relieved smile etched onto his face. However instead of greeting him warmly like I usually would, I turned on him with anger and confusion evident on my face.

"Xander, why are you doing this?!" I demanded angrily as glanced at the numerous dead or injured bodies that surround me.

Xander shook his head and offered his hand to me, "Let's go. Join us in our Invasion, Lenalee" Xander then looked around at the nearby capital of Hoshido that was only a mere hour away from our current destination that was the border between Nohr and Hoshido, "With you at our side, this battle is as good as ours."

"What are you saying?" I whispered softly as I looked at the offered hand.

"I'm saying that with you we can conquer Hoshido without suffering any needless losses." Xander replied as the smile on his face grew with his apparent faith in my abilities that remained of what seem liked years ago of the day when I bested him in combat.

"Xander…I…" I stammered as I felt a desire to reach out and accept his hand but Ryoma stepped forward and snapped me out of my trance-like state, "Be careful Lenalee. He's a Nohrian Prince."

I looked at Ryoma with my red orbs threating to drip with tears, "Ryoma…"

I was going to say something more when suddenly I heard the sounds of horses and a wyvern and refocused on Xander as behind him were Camilla, Leo and Elise who all beared relief on their pale faces.

"Ahh…Lenalee…! I'm so happy that you're alive…" Camilla said to be with a delicate smile.

Leo let out a small snort and then a familiar taunt, "She has quite the bad luck, huh."

"Sister! You're okay!" Elise said cheerfully with a bright smile on her face as well.

I then heard noises behind me to see that Jakob, Orihime, Natalia and Azura stood beside me and then I refocused on Ryoma to see that Hinoka, Takumi and Sakura had re-joined their older sibling, all with anger on their faces as they glared at the Nohrian Royal Family standing in front of them.

"What are you going on about…You guys kidnapped my little sister!" Hinoka cried out in anger as she pointed accusingly at the royal family.

"You are the one that's wrong, Lenalee's MY beloved little sister…and I'm not handing her over to anybody…" Camilla responded with a flick of her lavish purple hair as she stared with boredom at Hinoka which seemed to enrage the Pegasus Warrior.

"How dare you!" Hinoka seethed but before she could do anything rash was stopped by Sakura who had a look of sorrow etched onto her young face which hindered Hinoka's emotions and thereby stopped the woman from attacking.

Ryoma then turned to me, "Don't fall for their tricks, Lenalee. You are our precious family."

Xander shook his head in disgust of Ryoma and then turned to me once more, "Don't listen to them Lenalee. Come back to us! We can live together as siblings once again!"

"Lenalee!" Ryoma and Xander both shouted at me and I was taken aback at the sudden shift in tone that was suddenly placed upon my shoulders.

Ryoma then held out his hand to me with a caring smile on his face, "Over here!"

Hinoka, Takumi and Sakura pushed forward to stand beside Ryoma rather than behind him and Sakura spoke up timidly, "Sis…Sister!"

I heard footsteps once again and saw that my Nohrian family now stood directly beside Xander and Elise called out to me with hope in her young voice, "Sister…!"

Xander, once again offered his armoured black hand to me with a hopeful plea now evident in his voice, "Come back to us!"

There would be no more talking between the two sides and I would have to pick between by Nohrian family and invade or I would have to choose my Hoshido family and help them fend of the constant attacks from Nohr. Both sides stared at me as did all the soldiers, I wanted to back away from this situation I was in. I wanted to run as fast as I could and wake up back in Nohr to find that this was all just a bad dream but I knew that I was not going to be able to do that anymore…I had no choice but to except my situation. I felt the support of my four loyal companions standing behind me and I couldn't help but recall a dream I had from what seemed like years ago.

* * *

 _As if trying to help me find my answer, some of the trees parted ways and allowed a clear path to be seen leading to a brilliant white light. However behind me the trees also parted and a blackish light became visible blending into the shadows to create something even darker. I looked back in forth, trying to decide which one was the better option to head towards. The two lights were almost like night and day, the winter and the summer, the cold and the hot trying to pick between them was like trying to choose between family members._

" _ **What will you choose child? Your true self or the one you've come to know?"**_

 _I gasped when I heard a mysterious voice talking to me. I was unable to locate the owner of the voice but I also didn't understand what it was trying to say. My true self? What could that possibly mean? It intrigued mean and despite how much my head told me to turn into the shadow, my heart was telling to go towards the light and I followed its advice and started towards the light, starting to get faster and faster before I was sprinting towards it. I could hear the trees behind me returning to their original positions as the shadow faded into oblivion and the light grew stronger and stronger before completely consuming me when I entered it._

" _Well done child, you have made a bold decision."_

* * *

I placed my hand on the hilt of Arondight and I could swear that the world went silent. I felt both sides tense up as well as my friends behind me who prepared themselves for whatever decision I was about to make. I thought hard to all of my memories both from the past and from only a few days ago. The biggest events of my life that I now considered close to my heart no matter if they were sad or happy, depressing or joyful, heart breaking or heart-warming. I couldn't waste any more time than I already had.

I drew the reformed Arondight out of its sheath and twirled it in my hands as I closed my eyes and made my decision and I knew that I could not take back my decision after the one simple action that I was about to perform.

Finally I pointed the blade at…

* * *

Ending:

 _Gazing at your face as the red setting sun shines upon it,_

 _I quietly make my wish: O sky, please stop the time at this moment._

 _As you, carrying woes on your back, advance forward intently,_

 _if I could I'd chase after you on this treacherous road._

 _While the clouds drift farther and farther away._

 _even if this is only a transient moment,_

 _I want to stay by your side._

 _Because the sun shining on my heart is perpetual,_

 _please believe in our bond._

 _I felt if I started asking questions I'd end up in overflowing tears,_

 _so I tried to stay quiet in night's darkness while gazing at the sky._

 _No matter what kind of fate I encounter, I won't regret it,_

 _as long as in my dream I can be embraced in your bosom, and accompany you around._

 _While the disappearing sky becomes paler and paler,_

 _even if the seasons have repainted the entire scenery,_

 _I will be right here._

 _I will always hold the love blooming from my heart in my embrace,_

 _even if my life perishes._

 _In the red sunset sky,_

 _the birds fly over the mountains to return home._

 _Ah, I, too, no matter when,_

 _shall always be your place of return..._

 _While the clouds drift farther and farther away._

 _even if this is only a transient moment,_

 _I want to stay by your side._

 _The sun shining on my heart is perpetual._

 _While the disappearing sky becomes paler and paler,_

 _even if the seasons have repainted the entire scenery,_

 _I will be right here._

 _I will always hold the love blooming from my heart in my embrace,_

 _until the end of eternity._

* * *

 **Sorry for the cliff-hanger!**

 **-This is Mockingjay 3.75 signing off!**


	28. OC Profiles (8)

**Yep I am going to be laughing at your suffering as you wait for the conclusion of the previous chapter! But for now here's some more OC's that will be appearing in the next Act!**

* * *

OC Profiles 8:

 **Tarou and Ren are made U-Know Yunho**

Name: Tarou

Age: 32

Gender: Male

Birthday: February 20th

Astrologic Sign: Aquarius

Blood Type: O (Negative)

Appearance: Like his brother he has a pale skin, muscular body built standing 6'6 tall and has a heart shape face, his hair is a slick black-grey hair to the right slightly cover his right eye and black eyes. He wears similar like his younger brother Ryuga but wears slight revealing to his body and wears arm guard both hands and the colour of his outfit is red trimming, blue waistcoat, black knee-length trousers, a thick red wristband on his right wrist, black leather shoes.

Personality: He is the complete opposite of his younger brother Ryuga. Tarou is an energetic, outgoing, brash, and informal leader. He is charismatic and well-liked by his troops, family and friends. He often does whatever he likes on whim with a macho and confident attitude. Proud of his heritage and gung-ho for battle, he has a tendency to get lost in the thrill and forget his limits. Therefore, he relies on the wisdom and responsibility of his youngest brother Ren, to keep him focused and on track. He is consider as Ryoma's best friend, rival and second equal to Xander.

History: Tarou born from the Narukami Clan, a clan that takes risk action and the guardian to protect the Hoshido. Tarou is the childhood friend of Ryoma and he had a childhood oath with him that they will die in the same day, month and year, as time passed he became the mighty general of Hoshido in both his father and the King Sumeragi, a tragedy strikes, the king Sumeragi died in an assassination and there he believed Ryuga died as well but turn out to be alive only run away in shame because he failed to protect the king but was happy and anger that Garon took Sumeragi's life and will avenge his mentor's death.

Class 1:  
Base: Brawler  
• Strength: 25  
• Defence: 26  
• Magic: 22  
• Skill: 23  
• Speed:24  
• Resistance: 25  
• Luck: 14

Max Stats:  
• Strength: 30  
• Defence: 30  
• Magic: 27  
• Skill: 26  
• Speed:24  
• Resistance: 28  
• Luck: 19  
Weapons: Gauntlets

Weapon(s) level:

Gauntlets- S

Theme: Ultraman Tarou New Theme (Link: watch?v=HjIl2Rued0k)

Battle Theme: Same as Above

* * *

Name: Ren

Age: 21

Gender: Male

Birthday: 2nd February

Astrologic Sign: Aquarius

Blood Type: O (Negative)

Appearance: Ren has a sleek, black hair with bangs slightly covering his face. He has an evil-looking face and a medium athletic body built. His outfit is more casual compared to the other Hoshido strategists. He wears a hooded long robe, low, V-cut shirt with a low-cut blue vest and an open, black coat with a green collar and long, green fabrics hanging from the end. He wears black metal strapped gauntlets, a purple cloth around his waist, long, black pants, a green shin guard which clings to his calf and brown shoes. He also wears a purple necklace that looks like a dream catcher.

Personality: Ren openly refers to himself as a "deviant trickster", using his craftiness and intelligence to devise highly unorthodox strategies for the benefit of Hoshido. Ren is a double-edged sword: he always remembers to repay his debts (whether morally just or unjust) yet never forgets those who have wronged him, making him an outsider with a sinister edge to Hoshido except his family and friend. Despite his willingness to place the royal siblings into danger, Ren is genuinely loyal to his family and friends.

History: Ren is born from the Narukami Clan, a clan that takes risk action and the guardian to protect the Hoshido. Ren admires his 2 older brother consider his idols for both strength and courage but after hearing the death of king Sumeragi and he believed his brother also 'died.' he went insane lashing on every Hoshido innocent thus the deaths of numerous people left in his hand at the age of 15, Queen Mikoto reluctantly to execute him because of his actions but Ren sent a denouncing letter, half-warning and half-taunting the queen saying 'If you decide to execute me, who will be the next successor of Yukimura when he is dead or killed? my family will leave if you and all the damn people decided to give a public execution!' upon receiving this letter she was slightly angered but she knew that also it is the truth since he is quite a brilliant young man but no good moral and was released from his execution and he returned to his family, he rose to power and abusing the power by taking personal revenge against those who offended him before and killing them without reason. 6 years later he became the youngest strategist at the age of 21 and was happy that his brother was alive, Ryuga explain to everyone that he runs away due to shame because of failure, the Narukami and Royal family forgive him that he runs away but as for Ren it damage the pride of his brother and decided to take revenge on Nohr to restore his brother's honour.

Class 1: Strategist  
Base:  
• Strength: 15  
• Defence: 16  
• Magic: 12  
• Skill: 17  
• Speed: 30  
• Resistance: 20  
• Luck: 10

Max Stats:  
• Strength: 33  
• Defence: 26  
• Magic: 28  
• Skill: 20  
• Speed: 34  
• Resistance: 24  
• Luck: 15  
Weapon(s): Gauntlets

Weapon(s) level: Gauntlets- A

Theme; Deadly Poison by Fa Zheng (Link: watch?v=1b2ZjIH4g_Y)

Battle Theme; Innocent trap by tetra fang (Link: watch?v=6kWI5Rjp3eA)

* * *

 **Created by ME!**

Name: Irisviel

Age: 18

Gender: Female

Birthday: 2nd of October

Astrologic Sign: Libra

Blood Type: A

Appearance: Irisviel has a petite slender build and big blue eyes fringed with green. She has shoulder length (later waist length) platinum blonde hair with dirty blonde hues. She wears a pure white dress and blue overcoat with a white rose in her hair. Additionally under her dress, attached to her left thigh Irisviel carries a staff known as the Legendary Artemis Rod. She wears ankle brown boots.

Personality: Irisviel is generally a cheerful, caring and a rather comedic girl with her trademark beloved smile. She was considered a master healer in her village but she was also considered poor student because she hated studying and fell asleep in class due to her late nights of healing the many sick members of her poverty stricken village. She exhibits a strong attachment to her close friends, especially Annabeth who Irisviel affectionately calls her "An" and her adoptive brother (and a General in Izumo) Luka. Her indecisive nature and reticence can be attributed to her insecurity regarding her past.

History: Irisviel was born in a village near Izumo as a member of the noble family, Makiri. The village was originally wealthy and had no shortage of visitors however after the war between Hoshido and Nohr broke out the villager started to become exposed to the harsh realities that the war brought such as illness and poverty. Irisviel was only five years old when Nohrian soldiers attacked the Makiri household seeking pleasure and destruction. In order to protect her, her mother, Katrina allowed herself to be beaten to death which allowed for Irisviel enough time to escape only for her to encounter more soldiers but a young Kaze saved her life. Kaze apologised for not being able to save her family but was taken by the Ninja to her grandfather Kaien, who took the now orphaned child. Despite not having any clear memories of Kaze when she became older, he remained as some sort of faded memory that remained a central part of Irisviel's life, eventually leading to Irisviel having developed romantic feelings for Kaze (as shown when she starts to remember him).

Class 1: Rod Knight  
Base:  
• Strength: 2  
• Defence: 4  
• Magic: 13  
• Skill: 7  
• Speed: 11  
• Resistance: 13 + 2  
• Luck: 16

Max Stats:  
• Strength: 14  
• Defence: 18  
• Magic: 24  
• Skill: 21  
• Speed: 23  
• Resistance: 16  
• Luck: 24  
Weapons: Artemis Rod

Weapon(s) Level:

Staff: C

Character Theme: Again by Yui (Link: watch?v=2uq34TeWEdQ)

Battle Theme: Kaze to Narite (Link: watch?v=uUv2CgOofpg)

* * *

 **Created by silentstorm321**

Name: Alphonse  
Age: 27  
Gender: male  
Astrologic sign: Scorpio  
Birthday: Oct 7  
Blood type: o negative

Appearance: Alphonse is a 5', muscular male with long black hair, which he pulls back into a short ponytail, and piercing green eyes. He wears a traditional Nohrian Hero armor being jet black in color and a large medieval shield strapped to the side of his left arm, carrying his family's crest. Alphonse has a clean shaven face make him appear somewhat handsome and a slight scar on his right cheek; he build is similar to Prince Xander except that his body is covered with scars and burns from previous battles which he covers up with his armor. He world usually carry a Silver Sword strapped on his waist and his family's heirloom, the Hrunting, strapped on his back with the belt running across his chest. The Hrunting is a large 4 foot silver blade that is shaped like a cross with a long golden hilt that is pointed on both directions, Alphonse would only use the Hrunting when fighting worthy opponents but would usually resort to using his Silver Sword.

Personality: Alphonse is a chivalrous, principled man that takes his tile and duties very seriously. Known to be calm and calculative, yet, still a terror on the battlefield having no qualms in killing his enemies; always looking to challenge honorable opponents making him a feared soldier among the Hoshido. However, Alphonse is also known to have a soft side, despite his soldiers rarely seeing it as he would baby his younger sister (even though he is not related to her by blood) and shows being genuinely caring for those he trust, not hesitating to give his life for his men; making his greatly respected and admired. He is known to act like a brother to Prince Xander as they both trained together in the past and has some ties with Silas serving as an early teacher for him; despite being adopted into the Lionheart family Alphonse is known to still feel distant from them due to not being related to them by blood. Alphonse is very dedicated to his training as he would wake up himself and his men early in the morning for mandatory training; due to some nerve damage as a child Alphonse as the highest tolerance for pain in the army.

History: Alphonse was born to a low society family in Nohr, his father was a soldier in the Nohrian military while his mother would work as a maid for the Lionhearts, a famous noble family of knights in the Nohrian army. Due to his father serving directly under the previous Lionheart general as one of his trusted lieutenant, Alphonse family grew close to the Lionhearts, however, during a battle Alphonse's father sacrifice himself to protect his friend and though saving his life, left the Lionheart General crippled forcing him to retire. This left Alphonse's mother grief sicken and she soon followed her husband a year later leaving their son when he was only 7 years old. Since the Lionheart family had no heir of their own to carry on their line they adopted Alphonse into the family out of respect to his father and was taught to take then previous Lionheart general's place. It was soon apparent that Alphonse was a prodigy in the art of combat and rose through the ranks quickly, being the youngest Lionheart to reach general through his success in battles; it was during this time Alphonse received the Hrunting and the birth of his younger sister. Alphonse will often be set on missions and have little time visiting his home in Nohr yet still love his adopted family very much.

Class: Brave Hero  
Base:  
Strength: 19  
Defense: 14  
Magic: 11  
Skill: 23  
Speed: 17  
Resistance: 16  
Luck: 18

Max stats:  
Strength: 32  
Defense: 30  
Magic: 25  
Skill: 35  
Speed: 32  
Resistance: 27  
Luck: 31

Weapon:  
Silver Sword  
Hrunting

Weapon Level:  
Sword: A  
Axe: B

Character Theme: Number One (Link: watch?v=1lsn2tT5yTc)

Battle Theme: Fight! (Link: watch?v=kBilsXHc6Gg)

* * *

 **Created by silentstorm321**

Name: Fen  
Age: 21  
Gender: male  
Astrological sign:Aries  
Birthday: Dec 19  
Blood type: B positive

Appearance: Fen is a 5'6, large frame individual who wears a light grey form fitting vest, black leather finger less gauntlets, black pants, grey boots and a scarlet sash around his waist. Being a Garou, Fen has the trademark looks as one, ruffled, snowy, short hair with his bangs covering his right eye. long pointed ears, red, glowing eyes, and sharp teeth. Fen has large, broad shoulders which are left exposed, having a tribal tattoo on his left shoulder; he keeps his beast stone stored in a small pouch where it is strapped to his in his left thigh, always keeping to with him at all times. Fen will usually wear a large black shawl when not engage in a fight and keep his hood up to conceal his identity; whenever Fen is about to fight he would usually throw it in the air or at his enemy to distract them before changing.

Personality: Fen is known to always be eerie quiet, and due to wearing his black cloak all the time leaves a sense of uneasiness when around others; Fen will usually keep things to himself and only speak when it was necessary. ironically, Fen also gets angry easily and will often go in a blind rage when provoke as well as scream death threats and swear words; because of his anger issues Fen loves fighting and will often take out his frustration out on his opponent, often allowing himself to get injured if it means getting a guarantee hit on his opponent. when not in a blind fury Fen will often try to psych out his foes in battle, letting out psychopathic laughs, threaten to eat them (although he gave up eating human flesh after joining Alphonse) and bathe himself in his enemy's blood. Due to his past Fen is also known to hate corrupted and stuck-up individuals who would use there power to hurt others (he would often solve this problem by killing them), as well as naive people as Fen believes violence and death is necessary to achieve something, leaving him at ends with Lenalee's morals. Despite all this Fen has the utmost respect for Alphonse, usually never questioning his orders due to forming a brotherly relationship with one another; because of this Fen is hardly seen leaving Alphonse side and is the only one he would ever open up to (despite the scoldings Alphonse would give him when he becomes enraged). Fen dislike being around humans (with Alphonse being the exception) and would often ignore them but would respect those he find to be strong; has the most sinister laugh out of the army.

History: Little of Fen background is known, not even his real name is known; what is certain is that Fen was born at Kaen Peak where he will often keep to himself and like to be left alone. Fen was often known to be the black sheep of his family as he was the youngest out of five and would often get picked on by his other siblings or other Garou. Due to constant abuse and bullying Fen developed a low self esteem and will sometimes get into fights with other Garou until he beats them to a bloody pulp. At the age of 14 Fen left his home as he simply couldn't stand living there anymore and decide to work as a mercenary, Fen soon became known for his ferocity and strength throughout Nohr, although their were also rumors of Fen killing his employers when they anger him. After killing a corrupted Nohrian officer who was abusing a poor family Fen was sent to prison where he caught the attention of the then newly appointed Lionheart General, Alphonse. Alphonse heard of what transpired and gave Fen a deal, telling him that if he served under him for a year he would set him free to which Fen grudgingly agreed. Despite being shunned and feared by other soldiers for his infamous reputation, Fen show grew a bond with Alphonse and continued to serve under him after his term was up, becoming one of Alphonse trusted lieutenants; he is often seen almost always by Alphonse side and continue to serve him faithfully.  
Class 1: Garou  
Base:  
Strength: 12  
Defense: 9  
Magic: 0  
Skill:8  
Speed:10  
Resistance:6  
Luck: 8

Max stats:  
Strength: 45  
Defense: 32  
Magic: 12  
Skill: 43  
Speed: 42  
Resistance: 25  
Luck: 36

Weapon:  
Guard Beaststone  
Beaststone

Weapon Level:  
Beaststone- A

Character Theme: You're Gonna Go Far Kid (Link: watch?v=XjW4_OlhKfo)

Battle Theme: Natsu no Theme (Link: watch?v=TXLOVO2cMxo)


	29. Final: Reaching for the Light

**Sorry that this chapter took so long but I wanted to make it extremely important since it's the last chapter and then we have the next Act. Also I am only allowing two more OC's (one boy and one girl).**

 **Diclaimer:** **I don't own Fire Emblem: Fates. I only own my OC's Lenalee, Natalia, Orihime, Kaede, Eros, Ragna and Christian whilst Ryuga is owned by U-Know Yunho, Hajime is owned by Heatnation, Sakurai is owned by Metal Flash, Asami is owned by AceGab and Gabrielle is owned by Discombobulator 0329. The opening is Tear of the Sixteen-Night Moon by Yoshioka Aika and the ending is Wish Upon the Red Sunset by Mao**

 **P.S Don't kill me because I've chosen this route (since everyone wanted me to pick a 'certain' route.**

 _Opening:_

 _Oh heavenly wind, blow the leaves of time_

 _Send these feelings to the sixteen-night moon..._

 _Gracefully, just like you_

 _The aroma of uncut flowers remains_

 _When words could not reach you_

 _They disappeared from the branches_

 _If I can't be like a butterfly in the sky_

 _I don't care if I become a demon of sadness and suffering_

 _Oh heavenly wind, blow the leaves of time, scatter my feelings_

 _Dreams are fleeting; my heart is a pupa in its final cycle of reincarnation_

 _The tears of the sixteen-night moon are in the misty sky_

 _Just like you, who breathes life in me_

 _The scent of fate's flowers remains_

 _But in another form..._

 _If I can't flutter as a butterfly in the sky_

 _I don't care if I become a demon that destroys you, you who bloomed in this crazy world_

 _Oh heavenly wind, I entrust my wings to you: I want to reveal my true feelings_

 _Time is fleeting: the assured meeting is spring's repercussion at the cycle's end_

 _I look to heaven on the moonlit sixteenth night_

 _Oh heavenly wind, blow the leaves of time, scatter my feelings_

 _Dreams are fleeting; my heart is a pupa in its final cycle of reincarnation_

 _The tears of the sixteen-night moon are in the misty sky_

 _Oh heavenly wind, I entrust my wings to you: I want to reveal my true feelings_

 _Time is fleeting: the assured meeting is spring's repercussion at the cycle's end_

 _I look to heaven on the moonlit sixteenth night_

Final Chapter: Reaching for the Light

(Lenalee P.O.V)

I pointed Arondight at Xander with determination and fury blazing in my eyes as the sunlight shone of the elegant slim blade, "Xander…please withdraw the troops."

"What…?! Don't tell me…that you are siding with them…" Xander said as he was taken aback with shock and horror at my apparent decision and his sword hand clenched tighter.

"I am…I have decided to fight for my birthright. My birthright as a Princess of Hoshido." I confirmed for Xander as we stared at each other in silence for what seemed like hours before Xander broke it with a sigh of regret.

"…Lenalee…you truly were originally a Hoshidian Princess…" Xander began as he then looked up into my eyes with compassion and immense amounts of emotion that seemed strange coming from him, "You and I don't have not a single drop of blood in common…"

"Xander…" I said as I felt my determination falter and my sword hand dropped slightly from its former straight position directed at the Paladin.

"But ever since your arrival way back then, you were always like a sibling to me…no matter what anyone says…You are an important member of our entire family." Xander declared as he gestured at my Nohrian siblings which made my heart break and I felt my sword hand drop completely, "Camilla, Leo, Elise and even your father feel the same as I do!"

I then felt my heart stop for a second when I heard Xander mention King Garon to me and refer to that…devil as my father made the world stop as I thought back to all the cruel things Garon had caused – the death of my father and the former Emperor Sumeragi as he tried to protect me from my eventual kidnapping, the invasion of an innocent people under a declaration of war, the constant terror of sending monsters to attack villagers that were peaceful and unarmed instead of proper soldiers that would have some decent sense of honor, the death of my mentor and trainer Gunter at the hands of an Assassin meant to eliminate me, the death and destruction in the town square only two days ago and the most haunting was…

"You're a Nohrian at heart…Now come back to us!" Xander declared with wounded pride as he saw my face of silent rage. I then looked at the man I once called brother and glared intensely at him with tears in my eyes.

"I'm sorry Xander but I can never go back…I've seen what King Garon has done and the countless atrocities he has committed." I told Xander boldly as I re-lifted my sword and pointed it at him with tears now dripping down my face.

"…" Xander remained silent as a stoic expression took hold of his body.

"My father murdered before my eyes. The town, all the innocent people…gone…" I told Xander as I felt myself shake under the strain of all my memories re-entering my mind, "…Queen Mikoto, my mother along with them…"

" _Lenalee…"_ my mother's voice whispered in mind and I proceeded to wipe away the tears that still remained on my face and I turned to Xander with hope on my face.

"You said that Father shared the same feelings as you…that he thought as me as family." I said as my fist gripped tighter around Arondights hilt which began to admit a brilliant white light, "But if it weren't for my mother…I would have been killed when this sword that you gave me exploded in the town square…the sword that you said was a gift but in reality was cursed so that it would kill my mother!"

I saw Xander's face flinch at the anger that was now evident in my tone. He obviously knew what I was talking about since his face showed regret and an inner conflict.

"If you thought of me as family and if Garon thought of me as family…none of you never would have done such a horrible thing! If you truly ever cared about me than you wouldn't be doing any of what you've been doing over the past few years! You wouldn't have lied to me since I was a child!" I yelled with my inner rage coming into play but I managed to calm myself down.

"But as much as I am mad at you" I admitted to Xander whose face seemed to now just be a blank slate with only his eyes shining with hidden tears of anguish, "I hate Garon more! He's the root of all this evil!"

"What is the meaning of this…?! There is no way your father is evil!" Xander yelled back at me finally letting go of his emotions of despair that were directed at me.

"STOP CALLING THAT BASTARD MY FATHER!" I screamed and I could feel the dragon part of my soul was also radiating with anger but I breathed slowly and composed myself.

"But brother…! You have to admit that what King Garon is doing isn't right!" I said much calmer than before.

I stretched out my free hand towards Xander with a small tearful smile, "You can fight alongside the Hoshidan's and put an end to his cruelty!"

"…." Xander hid his face for me for a few moments and he remained silent. His sword was clenched tightly in his fist and I could feel the aura of hate, rage, despair and regret radiating of his body as he looked back up at me in silent anger. He then charged forward with Siegfried preparing to strike be down but I managed to lift up Arondight in the just right amount of time but I was knocked slightly backwards.

"…You traitor!" Xander seethed as the red glow that radiated of Siegfried seemed to grow more and more as Xander's rage grew and grew.

I was taken aback by Xander's actions, normally he was able to be talked to but all I saw before me was the infamous black knight that struck down his enemies with not a hint of mercy, "Brother?! But!"

"Silence…to think that you would ever betray your fellow Nohrian's!" Xander yelled angrily as he prepared to attack me again, "I will not let this crime go unpunished. If you truly have sided with the Hoshidans, then prove it to me by defeating me here and now!"

Xander pressed forward once again and he managed to deal another blow to me, chipping away at my armour and I flinched when I noticed the small amount of blood that started to stain my armour. I lifted my sword up and tried to attack Xander but instead he managed to hit me in my stomach with his hilt before slamming me on my back causing me to scream out in pain as I hit the ground with a thud. Xander than rode towards me and I feared that I would endure another round of beating but instead he stood over me with a glare as the determination in his eyes remained evident.

"I'll bring you back home, and we'll undo whatever those Hoshidans did to you." Xander ordered as he had Siegfried ready if I rejected his orders. Some part of me wanted to give into Xander's demands but I couldn't bring myself to do such a thing when it was against what I had resolved to do.

"It's too late, Xander. You cannot warp my intentions…" I told my brother with firm determination in my voice as well.

Xander's eyes became filled with despair and anguish but he hid it will the snarl and growl that was in his voice and he rose Siegfried ready to strike me with a finishing blow, "…In that case…I'll finish you off right here and now, AS YOUR BROTHER!"

The declaration that Xander made finally settle in and I readied myself for what would be the final blow and I could hear the screams of anguish and despair coming from both sides of the battlefield as well as the screams of my friends and I swore that I could hear Azura praying that I would survive but I knew that Xander would not allow me to live so I closed my eyes and waited for the sword to end my life.

However instead of feeling a sword pierce my chest, I heard the sound of another blade clashing with Siegfried and when I opened my eyes I stared in shock as Ryoma stood in front of me holding of Siegfried much to Xander's annoyance and anger that Ryoma had interfered in his judgement. Ryoma than managed to find a small opening and struck at the space between the arm and the shoulder causing the wound to bleed and Xander backed away from Ryoma and I, hissing in pain and placed his hand on the wound to put pressure on it and stop the bleeding.

"I'm not going to let that happen." Ryoma said boldly as he gripped his Raijin Katana more firmly and glared at Xander as I slowly got back up on my feet.

"Ryoma!" I called out in shock that he had saved my life without any disregard for his life and then he turned to me with a smile on his face.

"What's the matter Lenalee? You'll look to be in a daze. Are you not the one chosen by the Ancient Dragon God to be its host?" Ryoma said with happiness in his tone and the brightness in his eyes made my heart flutter for some reason that I could not realize.

"How dare you…" Xander seethed as he removed his hand so he could regain the use of his better sword hand, "If you are going to intrude First Prince of Hoshido, I'll show you no mercy either."

Ryoma scoffed at Xander's claim and returned his focus on his rival, "I don't need your damn mercy. If you're going to fight, come at me with all you have got."

The two first born princes stared at each other in complete hatred of each other. Neither one was ready to back away and avoid starting a conflict with each other as they gripped their respective swords tighter in their hands. The silence finally broke when Xander let out a short and dark laugh.

"How cute" Xander scoffed as anger shone in his stoic eyes, "I'll let you have a taste of Siegfried's special power."

Xander than turned to his siblings and the rest of the army, "Camilla, Leo, Elise, everyone…are you ready?"

The army roared in agreement as many soldiers banged their shields in response and raised their lances, axes, swords and many other weapons as they readied themselves for battle with the Hoshidan troops. The Royal Family on the other hand had different reactions.

Camilla nodded with a cruel yet beautiful smile plastered on her pale face, "I'll kill every Hoshidan here…Then she will come back to us…"

Leon also nodded but instead of a smile he had possessed a terrifying glare that could freeze mountains and his spell book radiated with discontent, "You are not getting away, Lenalee. I won't allow such of a backstabber."

Elise gave the final nod of confirmation and her eyes narrowed in fierce determination, "I will do my best as well! I'm going to take my sister Lenalee back no matter what!"

"Bring it on!" Ryoma declared with pride as he lifted his lighting infused blade, "The blood of your damned pawns shall stain this divine blade! Hinoka, Takumi, Sakura, and all of our loyal followers. Get ready for combat!"

I stared in shock at the similar roar of pride and pure power that the soldiers of Hoshido gave as they brandish their weapons and prepared themselves for combat against their enemies. My friends also began to draw their weapons (Natalia had to mount Celtic as well). However what shocked me the most was that all of my siblings surrounded me with determination on their faces.

"I'll protect you, Lenalee." Hinoka told me as she got on her majestic white Pegasus and brandished her Iron Najinta and flew up into the air, "Nobody is ever going to take you away from me ever again!"

"I'll do it, for our fallen Hoshidan's, and for our Mother." Takumi nodded as he readied his holy bow and notched an arrow.

"I'm ready! You are not going to harm my home any more…!" Sakura declared as she stood beside me and she readied her staff as she prepared herself to heal any of those who were injured.

"Everybody. ATTACK!" Xander and Ryoma yelled as they both charged forward with their siblings and armies close behind them as they engaged in combat for what would be the most important battle yet.

I was going to join my Hoshido kin in fighting off the Nohr but I was interrupted when Jakob touched my shoulder and I knew that I should say something to him that was rather important and to the rest of my Nohrian comrades that had decided to join me, "None of you need to stand by me if it displeases you since where going to go up against our own people…people that you've formed strong bonds with…so please if you don't wish to do this go and join them."

"I think I speak for all of us when I say that we will accompany you no matter what!" Jakob declared and Orihime, Natalia and Christian nodded in agreement. I pulled all four of them in a group hug which was joined by Eros, Ragna, Kaze and Azura much to my shock. Whilst I knew that Azura would probably have stayed by my side if had chosen Nohr, I was surprised by the affection that Eros, Kaze and Ragna were giving. So when we separated from our group hug I went up to the two Mercenaries and the green haired Ninja and bowed in thanks.

"Thank you for standing by my side" I told the three Hoshidan's with a smile on my face as I bowed before them and they all let out small laugh.

"I don't have any ties with the Hoshido except for the part that they hired Eros and I…and I feel like we have a strong bond between us despite the short time we've known each other so we would not fight against you milady" Ragna told me with honesty evident in his tone and Eros nodded in confirmation at Ragna's answer.

Kaze allowed a small a small smile to grace his face and he bowed before me, "Princess Lenalee…I swore an oath to the Royal Family that I would stand by any of them no matter what…that includes you as well."

I felt more tears coming to my eyes but I wiped them away and pulled the three into a hug as I stared at the waring battlefield that laid before our eyes. The battle was definitely hard fought as both sides desire for their beliefs and for the honour of their separate kingdoms and even so far as perhaps their own pride. I could spot out Ryoma and Xander at the centre of the battlefield fight out as their blades of black and white clashed continuously as if they were engulfed in a dance of passion and betrayal. I was about to join the battlefield myself when I felt Azura's hand touch my shoulder and I turned slightly to face her and I saw the fear on her face.

"Lenalee, you need not fight here. Leave it to us and return to Hoshido" she told me as her necklace shone with a similar light of the one that I wore.

"No…I need to be here." I told Azura which seemed to shock her and my eyes glittered with determination, "I can't keep running away from my problems anymore…"

"I understand, if you have a desire to fight for those that stand by you and face your problem head on…I will not stop you" Azura replied and I smirked when I saw her take out her Bronze Najinta and she walked over to Eros and whispered something in his ear that made him let out a small chuckle.

"Alright, I'll do it. Stand back everybody…there's going to be some fireworks!" Eros said with a smirk as he a pulled out his Dragonstone and a mass of wind surrounded him and Azura. When the wind vanished, Eros is his Manakete form was in the air with Azura on his back, but instead of looking down at us she was staring at something that was in the distance.

I followed her gaze to see that it was Camilla riding on her shadow dragon towards us with incredible speed, her steel axe in hand. The look in her eyes showed despair and I knew that her normally warm eyes were like that was because of me and I felt bad, but I needed to push past it so I could save Nohrian from the corruption that King Garon brought.

"Azura, Eros…" I said but instead I felt someone pulling me away from the pair that prepared to engage the older princess of Nohr. I looked in slight anger at who was pulling me and saw that it was Jakob and Christian as Kaze and Ragna ran beside me and Orihime and Natalia flew on Celtic in the air above us as they pushed forward the help the struggling soldiers.

"What are you-"I said before getting cut by a stern look from Jakob and I knew that he what he was trying to say through the expression on his face – I had to have faith in Azura and Eros so that they could fight of Camilla without any worries about my presence being there.

I pushed out any feelings of doubt and continued on with the remainder of my comrades towards the battlefield and therefore to Ryoma and Xander before a blast of magic hindered our path and I looked in the direction of the magic spell to see that it belonged to a tome that was in the arms of Leo who glared at me with mixed feelings of hatred and sadness. However he was not alone at his side was Elise who looked distraught yet angered at the troops that surrounded me.

"Elise, Leo…" I whispered as I felt my grip on Arondight weaken as my friends stood around me protectively.

"Give me back my sister!" Elise declared as she shook with some anger.

"Elise…I can't go back…you should know this…" I told my little sister who let out a few tears in realization that I wasn't going to go back with them.

"If that's the case" Leo said as he a small light started to appear in his hand and the pages in his tome turned on their own, "I will not show you any mercy. If you're going to fight, prepare to die."

I wanted to shrink away at the coldness that was ringing in Leo's tone and emitting through a dominating light blue aura that surrounded him and it was emitting pressure that would and very well could force me to give in to his power and collapse on the ground. But I pushed past the pressure and looked up at Leo with determination and I raised my sword and was going to charge at the Dark Knight but I was stunned that in a flash Leo was knocked back and fell on the ground with blood dripping out of a cut on his face as Christian stood in front of him with his rapier's sword tip dripping with Leo's blood before he flicked it off with a small movement of his wrist. Leo swore quietly but before he could do anything stupid… he was helped up by Elise and pulled onto her horse as he avoided the gaze of pity that I directed at him. Elise then stared to ride off back to Nohr but before I lost complete sight of her she turned around to me and I saw her mouth, "I'm sorry sister."

I nodded one last goodbye as they disappeared from my view and then I returned by focus to the battle raging before us, but I wasn't thinking straight. My legs were shaking and I could feel my vision fading and I could not speak no matter how hard I tried. I saw through my blinking vision that Xander and Ryoma were still fighting though it appeared that someone was helping him. I could feel the presence of all the others leaving me to continue on fighting and one that I did not know approaching me as I slowly crumbled to the floor not noticing the Nohrian soldier behind me that was preparing to swing his axe at me and kill me.

"Die traitor!" the soldier's rough voice taunted me as I lay on the ground unmoving and slowly falling unconscious.

However the axe never came and instead someone rushed past me and swung a sword cleanly through the enemy's chest and the soldier dropped to the ground dead. I managed to open my eyes slightly to see who saved my life and once again I saw a man with indigo hair covered in blood standing protectively over me.

"Hajime…" I managed to say before falling into complete unconsciousness as the world went black around me.

(An hour later)

Ryoma stared at the fleeing form of the Nohrian army as they followed the remaining Prince and Princess of back to their kingdom where they could recover from their loss of the battle as well as one of their princesses. He then stared at the wound that Xander had given him before Ryoma had managed to knock him of his stallion, it had been pretty powerful but the wound seemed small enough that it would only take a day for him to recover.

He returned to his siblings with the soldiers behind him and that's when he saw many people surrounding one lone figure that was laid down on the floor unconscious with Sakura currently healing them. He felt his fear rise when he saw that Hinoka was crying into Takumi's soldier as he held his older sister and that's when he saw the face of the injured person.

"LENALEE!" Ryoma yelled as he rushed towards his younger sister with fear on his face and evident in his voice as the soldiers separated giving the Trueblade room to kneel before his younger sister who seemed peaceful in her unconscious state.

"Her life isn't in any danger Ryoma" Hajime told his superior officer and Sakura nodded in confirmation, "She was just injured from her battle with Xander and then she had an emotional conflict with her two younger siblings – Leo and Elise."

"I see…" Ryoma trailed off and Sakura stopped the healing process as she deemed to wounds healed enough so that they could leave the battlefield and tend to everybody's wounds that were severe or bad enough that needed medical attention.

Ryoma then made a move with shocked all those present. He picked up Lenalee gently and then placed her bridal style in his arms as he started towards Hoshido with determination and relief on his face and hope in his crimson eyes. The others soon followed suit as the end of the battle resulted in a cheer among many of the soldiers as the victory set in. Ryoma on the other hand continued to stare at the beautiful sleeping form of his sister that made his heart beat faster. Azura then walked up to the Prince and also stared at the sleeping figure that was cradled in his arms.

"She doesn't need to do this…" Azura whispered softly as she placed her hand on her necklace that glowed as if it was resonating with the blue-haired songstress.

"She wouldn't be able to live with herself if she didn't" Ryoma answered as the pair proceeded to walk faster and leave the celebration behind them. However thoughts were rushing through their heads as they looked at Lenalee who seemed too beautiful and to peaceful to be considered human.

"I will not let anyone take her away…ever again" Ryoma thought with determination as he fought of the all the battles that would soon come to pass.

"I need to tell her…I won't lose anyone I care about anymore!" Azura thought as she touched her necklace, "I swear Lenalee…my family…"

 _ **The sun had set on this battle and night was coming. However the light will always overcome the darkness that tried to overtake them. But was darkness the only enemy or was there something more sinister at work, lurking in the shadows.**_

 _ **A dragon's roar. An army's loyalty. A figure hiding in the shadows waiting to strike.**_

 _ **The first Act ends and the second Act begins….**_

Ending:

 _Gazing at your face as the red setting sun shines upon it,_

 _I quietly make my wish: O sky, please stop the time at this moment._

 _As you, carrying woes on your back, advance forward intently,_

 _if I could I'd chase after you on this treacherous road._

 _While the clouds drift farther and farther away._

 _even if this is only a transient moment,_

 _I want to stay by your side._

 _Because the sun shining on my heart is perpetual,_

 _please believe in our bond._

 _I felt if I started asking questions I'd end up in overflowing tears,_

 _so I tried to stay quiet in night's darkness while gazing at the sky._

 _No matter what kind of fate I encounter, I won't regret it,_

 _as long as in my dream I can be embraced in your bosom, and accompany you around._

 _While the disappearing sky becomes paler and paler,_

 _even if the seasons have repainted the entire scenery,_

 _I will be right here._

 _I will always hold the love blooming from my heart in my embrace,_

 _even if my life perishes._

 _In the red sunset sky,_

 _the birds fly over the mountains to return home._

 _Ah, I, too, no matter when,_

 _shall always be your place of return..._

 _While the clouds drift farther and farther away._

 _even if this is only a transient moment,_

 _I want to stay by your side._

 _The sun shining on my heart is perpetual._

 _While the disappearing sky becomes paler and paler,_

 _even if the seasons have repainted the entire scenery,_

 _I will be right here._

 _I will always hold the love blooming from my heart in my embrace,_

 _until the end of eternity._

 **First story completed! YAY! PARTY!**

 **Xander:…I'm horrible**

 **Ryoma: no kidding!**

 **Lenalee: Please stop fighting!**

 **Um before someone gets hurt…I should probably stop that so I'll be real brief. The next part will be a separate story called: Fire Emblem Fates: Act II! So I hope you read it if you enjoyed this story!**

 **-This is Mockingjay 3.75 signing off!**


End file.
